My Life
by readingforever13
Summary: There are no words I can use to describe it...or how complicated it is...all I know is...I am Bella Swan and this is the story of My Life. Full Summary Inside! Canon Couples! My First Fanfic! Please check it out R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is my first Fic so be gentle with me. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. Although it would be pretty awesome if I did but I don't so I guess I'll just have to deal with it. I also gave Bella a little extra something something.**

**FULL SUMMARY: Bella is a vampire, who doesn't know who changed her. She was alone through the whole changing process and has been alone for a year since she's been changed. She has nothing left to do but go home to Charlie, her dad, but she's worried he won't accept her. BxE (Regular Couples) T for language. All vampires**

**Bella POV**

I don't know how this happened and I don't know why. I've been changed into this creature. I remember when I was changed. It was on the day of my seventeenth birthday. My mom, Renee, and I were in Forks Washington visiting my dad and he hadn't come home yet. We wanted to surprise him. It was my idea and Renee didn't want me to go by myself. We were only spending the weekend to celebrate my birthday then we would return home. Renee and Charlie, my dad, had gotten a divorce way before I could even walk. My mom had been sending me here to Forks every summer to spend quality time with him.

I don't know why but we decided to go walking through the woods behind Charlie's house. I wish that I could go back and stop us from doing such a thing but I can't. I don't have a time traveling machine and I'm not a witch or a wizard.

*************************FLASH BACK******************************

_We walked around through the fence and toward the woods around the back. I remember the conversation we were having. Renee was asking me if I wanted to go the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles for dinner. She said that I should go somewhere nice for my birthday._

_Suddenly, my mom stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes went wide. I turned to her wondering what happened. I remember I was shouting her name and she wasn't responding. She just stood there frozen and shocked. Then she disappeared from in front of me. I whipped around searching for her frantically. Where did she go? _

_My eyes caught something lying on the ground motionless. I ran to it wondering if it was Renee. When I got to it I noticed it was a body. I ran to the person and tried to see if they were ok. When my fingers came in contact with the body my hands immediately shot back to my side. The person was ice cold and dead. I didn't know what to do. Renee was gone and my arms and legs just refused to move. I was all alone._

Then Renee's scream brought me from my current state. I jumped to my feet miraculously not falling back down and I searched for her. My eyes locked on my mom and a man. He had his hand around my mother's body and his face was buried in her neck. I couldn't move. What was he doing! Renee was trying to fight him off. She tried pushing his face away but he didn't budge.

I started to cry. 'Save her' was what I chanted to myself. My legs started moving and I found myself running straight towards them. I tried to pull him off taking out all the anger on this man that was hurting my mother. He didn't moved. Renee was slowly losing color and she was mouthing words to me. I focused really hard and I read the words that made my heart break even more. 'Goodbye, I love you.'

"I love you too. No!" I shouted back. I was angry I started pulling the man's hair and kicking him. I was doing what ever I could will my body to do. He wouldn't move. Renee's eyes closed and her body went limp. My tears flowed faster. I was still hitting and kicking the man.

Then, he turned around so fast I couldn't register anything. I took a step back wiping away my tears. He wasn't going to get me too. Then I felt something burning my neck. I looked down and he was doing to me what he had been doing to my mom. He was cold. He was much colder than the body I had touched earlier. Suddenly he was gone. I could hear growling and hissing. My neck started to burn like fire. I didn't cry out in pain I just clenched my fists. 'You can take it' I chanted over and over again. 'The fire is going to go away.' I said to myself. I could see the man fighting something big and black. I couldn't register what it was.

The fire started to spread I could feel it in my head and arms. I didn't scream I just clenched my fists harder. 'Be strong for mom'

The hissing and growling was replaced with and ear cracking screech and the smell of fire. By this time I had managed to curl up at the base of a big oak tree. Then everything went black.

******************END OF FLASHBACK*****************

Here I am now this creature. I'm too ashamed to say what I really am. So I've decided to stick to calling myself 'creature'. At least that takes away a little bit of the disgust I feel for myself.

Back to reality. Here I am on a plane on my way to where my horrible journey began. Forks, Washington. Just the name of it brought back the horror of it all. I wanted to find the man who did this to me. I wanted to make him beg for his life then take it from him just like he did to Renee. I grabbed the armrest of my chair but I stopped when I heard some of the metal crack. I had forgotten about my strength.

A lot has changed with me. I'm not clumsy like I use to be and all my five senses have been enhanced somewhat. I'm don't eat human food. I live by drinking animal blood. I have no other choice. When I was changed all I thirsted for was human blood. I couldn't help wanting it. But I made myself resist. I didn't want to be like the man who killed my mom. I didn't want to take an innocent life. So I found other resources. I was running through the woods when I heard a heartbeat. I heard something running on four legs and I could smell the blood. I followed it for a minute and that's when I found a herd of elk. I didn't know what I was doing until I found myself pouncing on one of them and drinking the blood. It wasn't bad and it took me out of the feisty mood I was in.

I haven't run into my own kind. I've tried to avoid it. Personally, I'm afraid of what would happen if I did cross paths with someone like me. What would happen between us would we fight?

She is so sexy. One of the men passengers thought to him self as he walked pass my seat. He had a potbelly and he was short. He had tan skin and he was balding.

Did I forget to mention? I can read minds. At first when I didn't know I could read minds I would hear these random voices. No one would be around me but I could hear him or her. I thought I was going crazy until I came across a human hunting in the woods. I stared at his mouth it wasn't moving. But I could hear him saying 'My god she is gorgeous.'

Not only can I hear what people are thinking I can put my thoughts in other people's heads. I've tried it out and it is quite entertaining. I did it while I was at the airport in Phoenix. The teller was flirting with me and he had foul thoughts in his mind. So I projected my thoughts into his mind, 'I would stop thinking such dirty thoughts about her she's just a minor. She's jail bait.' The guy stopped the dirty thoughts and never made eye contact with me after that.

I smiled remembering how freaked out he was and how he looked around as if to say ask if he was the only who heard it.

A lady got on the intercom, "Lady's and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts the plane is about land."

I quickly fastened mine and went mind hopping.

….maybe she'll come have a drink with me. The same potbellied man said in his mind then a picture of me popped up in his head and I pulled out of his head.

...I can't wait for the plane to land. God, I'm never doing this again…

…Do you believe in life after love? I can feel something inside me saying…

I can't believe he would cheat on me! If I find him with her I promise you….

Ok, so maybe mind hopping was a boring idea.

I'm not sure if Charlie will be happy to see me. Whether he'll like it or not I'm staying with him. I already talked to the lady at my old school about putting me back in the eleventh grade and to transfer all my information to Forks High. I know it's pretty dangerous being in a school full of humans. It's so tempting but I've been practicing. I practiced pretending to be human. I taught myself to switch positions every so minutes and I can hold my breath for as long as I wish.

I'm tired of always being in the woods especially on sunny days when I can't go out into public because the sun makes me looking like a freaking disco ball. So going back to Forks was a bright idea. It always rained here and you could hardly see a sunny day. It was perfect for me. For a while, I guess.

The plane started descending to the ground. The women sitting next to me gripped the armrest like it was her only lifeline. Her heartbeat increased and I promise you I smelt her break a sweat. I turned my head to the side to hide my smile. We hit the ground and the women sighed loosening her grip on the armrest.

It took another five minutes before they released us from the plane. As soon as I got into the airport I went straight to the check in and it was like what happened at the airport in Phoenix was happening all over again. The teller guy had dirty thoughts and I promise he snuck his number somewhere within the pack of papers he had given me. I didn't pay him any attention.

I said a quick thank you and made my way to the baggage claim. I was walking through a group of men when I felt one of them grab my hand.

"Hey beautiful. Why don't you let me take you out tonight?" I snapped my hand from his grasp and I turned around to face him.

"Jake?" I asked surprised. He still looked the same. Tan skin, short hair, and medium build.

"Bella? What? How?" He looked confused and embarrassed. He scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the ground.

"Long time no see." I said casually.

"Yeah. You look great. I… uh… I'm sorry about the whole hand grabbing thing." He said still looking down.

"Eh, it's ok. How've you been?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Wow. I mean she's so… wow. Her face looks amazing. How come Charlie didn't tell me she was coming? I pulled out of his head before I answered any of his mental questions out loud.

"I've been ok. Charlie's been really worried though. Hasn't been normal lately. Dad's worried about him." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"How bad?" I asked feeling guilty for not being there for Charlie.

"Let's just say he hasn't gone fishing in a while." He said finally looking up to make eye contact with me.

"Wow. I should really get going then." I said pointing behind me.

"Oh is he here?" Jacob said pretending to look around.

Please don't be here I can give her a ride. Yeah… we can talk…

"No. I'm taking a taxi actually. I didn't want to bother him." Jacob's eyes suddenly lit up. I went back into his mind to find out why.

A one-hour drive in a cab? Is she crazy? I'll drive her home? Yeah… that'll give us time to talk.

Before he could say anything out loud I jumped at the opportunity to get away. I hadn't seen Jake in a while and even though he was my best friend, I didn't feel like talking to him just yet I just wanted to get home to Charlie. Truth is I wasn't really calling a cab. I was going to run. If I ran I could get there faster and see Charlie sooner.

"I should get going. The cab should be here any minute and I haven't gotten my bags yet. It was nice seeing you again, Jake. Maybe you can come over and hang out sometime."

"I could drive you." He offered.

"Oh no it's fine. You're at the airport… why?" I asked

"Oh dad asked me to pick up Rebecca. She's staying for the weekend and then going back to Hawaii." He said.

Oh man I forgot she landed about fifteen minutes ago. What was I thinking I couldn't drop her. Maybe we can talk some other time. God, she is so beautiful.

"Well I got to go, but tell Billy I said hi. See you Jake." I said waving. I turned around a walked to the baggage claim area.

"Sure, sure. Bye Bella." He said immediately.

As I walked away I heard the group of guys return to Jacob's side.

"Who was that man?" One asked. I'd sure like to take her out tonight.

"How do you know someone that good looking?" Someone else asked.

"Shut up." Jake told them.

I pulled my attention from them and I went to find my suitcase. After a minute or two I saw it on the belt. I walked up to it and grabbed the handle. I set it on the ground and wheeled towards the exit doors. I didn't know what I was thinking, thinking that I could sneak into the woods with so many people watching me and planning to 'take me out'. So I walked up to one of the vacant cabs got in and asked the man to take me to the nearest hotel.

…if I wasn't working I would take you back to my place and…

Before I heard anything unpleasant from him and quickly pulled out and started distracting myself from his mind.

After the longest ride of my life we pulled into a motel parking lot. I quickly handed him the money and got out. I waited for him to drive off before I quickly walked to the back of the motel and into the woods. I decided I should eat before going to Charlie's just to be on the safe side.

Three elk and a pair of clean clothes that didn't smell like dead animal later, I was running to Charlie's.

Part of me was afraid he didn't want me. Another part of me was worried what he'd think of my new appearance. It wasn't anything to get use to. I had different colored eyes, pale skin, my hair isn't a mess like it usually was, and I am cold twenty-four seven. How am I going to explain that to him? How am I going to explain my disappearance for about a year? I didn't know but somehow I knew everything was going to be all right.

I ran for about ten minutes and then I found myself in front of Charlie's house.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. This is my first fic so I'm hoping it was ok. I was a little nervous when I posted it but hopefully someone finds it and enjoys it. **

**Review please!! :D It would make Bella less nervous than she already is. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here You Go Chapter Two. Thanks For all The Reviews! I really appreciate it.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its Characters Stephanie Meyer does and I must say I am beyond jealous. ;)**

**A shout out to Twilightgurl1917 she gave me my first review! THANKS! :D**

**BELLA POV**

Charlie wasn't home. His cruiser wasn't in the driveway. I knew where the key to the house was, but I didn't want to go in. I decided to sit on the front step and wait.

I heard a cricket and a few insects around me. I could smell oak, the leaves and flowers. Even though it was dark I could see perfectly fine. I remember when I was human I hated the green, the rain, and just Forks in general, but now that I think about it, being here isn't so bad.

It kind of gets lonely being what I am. I have to be extra careful not to lose myself control. I can't tell anyone about what I am in fear they might run for the hills. It wouldn't be easy having friends who knew because they would probably be afraid me. I hate having to be so careful. I hate being able to know what people think about me all the time. It's not like I can help it.

Sometimes I wish I didn't look like this. The attention gets annoying and all I can do to get away from it is hide. The men make it even worse. Their thoughts make me sick to my empty core. If only they knew how old I really am.

I heard a car coming up the street hoping it was Charlie I searched for his mind but it wasn't him. A few seconds went by and the car drove by the house. Three cars later I was beginning to think Charlie wasn't coming home anytime soon. Then I heard another car coming towards the house.

_…Bella…_

Charlie was thinking of me. He was remembering me when I was younger. He didn't forget me. I suddenly became nervous. The closer the car got to the house the more nervous I got.

I saw the headlights on the street and finally the cruiser turned into the driveway.

It seems everyday I dream she'll be sitting right there waiting for me. Wait… Bells! No, I'm probably dreaming again.

How could he think that? I'm sitting right here. I wanted to walk to the car, knock on his window and prove to him that I was really here.

He shut off the car and opened his car door. I saw him reach over to the passengers seat and he grabbed his hat and bag. He climbed out of the car and locked the door. He turned toward the house and I stood up.

_Bells? That can't be my Bells. Is she really....._

"Bella?" He called out unsure.

"Hey dad." I called back.

He rushed to me dropping everything he was holding. He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug that would have probably hurt if I weren't this creature. I hugged him back. I was being careful. I didn't want to squeeze him to death.

"You're here. I can't believe you're here. I was so worried. You didn't call. No one picked up the phone. I didn't know what to think. Bells. Oh you're really here. Thank God you are alright." He said against my hair.

"I'm here dad. I'm not going anywhere."

"My God Bells you're freezing. How long have been sitting out here?" He asked me as he rushed to get his stuff off of the ground.

"Roughly half and hour." I said truthfully.

"Where's your jacket?" He asked looking me over in the little light the porch light provided.

"Forgot one." I lied.

"We'll have to buy you another one." He said pulling me towards the house.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady." He said in a father like tone. He opened the door at human pace and rushed me into the living room. He sat me on the couch and wrapped a fleece around me trying to make me warm.

"I'll be right back." He said before leaving the room. I wanted to snoop around Charlie's mind to see what exactly I would be explaining, but I decided to wait. I pretended to chatter my teeth to keep the charade of being cold going.

Charlie returned shortly after closing the front door, and putting his jacket and gun away.

"Would you like something warm to drink?" He asked looking at me with concern.

"No not really. I'll be fine." I said. The thought of human food was absolutely repulsive. The smell was even worse.

Charlie paced on the floor in front of me. His eyebrows pulled together. He was probably thinking about what to ask me first.

He stopped pacing and stood in front of me, "Isabella Marie Swan. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? You didn't call. You guys didn't pick up the phone. I didn't even know if you were still alive or if you were ignoring me. One whole year is a long time to ignore someone, Isabella. One whole year! What happened? Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to make you upset? If I did I'm terribly sorry Bells, but a year?"

I looked down ashamed of how mad he was at me. How was a going to answer to that?

"I know I'm sorry dad." I said still looking down

"Dad, I… there… there's something I need to tell you." I said looking up at him now.

"Bella what happened to you? You look sick. You're pale and your eyes are a different color then they use to be. You look different." He said looking me over for the first time.

"It's a good different though." He added in.

I stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"If you'd let me think…you'd get some answers." I shot at him rudely and instantly felt guilty. " I'm sorry. Just let me explain ok."

"I'm sorry, Bells. I've just been so worried. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Just let me talk ok?" I asked.

"Ok," He sat down, "I'm listening."

"Dad mom's gone." I said sadly.

"What do you mean she's gone?" He asked.

Even though they divorced early, I knew Charlie never stopped loving Renee. He didn't change the yellow cabinets she painted in the kitchen to give it 'life', and he's kept the pictures of her over the fireplace. He kept everything he could that reminded him of her.

"She…," I wanted to tell him but I couldn't, "She left me." I told him only part of it being a lie.

"I don't understand Bells. Why didn't anyone call me or let me know what was happening? Why didn't you call me?" He asked looking into to my eyes for answers.

"The reason I didn't call was because I went looking for her. I didn't know where she was or where she could have gone but all I know is she wrote me a note saying sorry. She left and she told me to come here. I didn't want to believe that she had really left me, but she did." I hated lying but I couldn't tell Charlie mom was dead. I couldn't. I didn't have the answers he was bound to ask and I just wasn't ready to drop that bomb on him yet.

"I sold the house and her car. I used some of the money to travel and look for her. I've been looking for a year and I didn't know what to do so I came home. I came home." I said looking down at my hands.

"She left you alone? By yourself? Bells?" He asked everything in a blur.

"It wasn't so bad. I learned that living alone could get very lonely. I'm sorry I didn't come home earlier. I just felt that I could find her if I tried hard enough."

He came over to me and hugged me over the blanket. I was happy that he couldn't feel how cold I really am. I didn't want to explain anything else tonight.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Bells. I wish you had called me. I would have come right away. I'm just glad you're here now. But I will say this; you will be under close watch now that you are back. I'm not losing you again. There is a curfew and I'm registering you for school tomorrow." He said hugging me closer.

"Don't worry, I already sent the information and I registered already. I did it from Phoenix. The lady at my old school took care of it all."

"Really? When did you do that?" He asked pulling back so he could see my face.

"When I gave up looking for mom." I said putting my head back against his chest.

"Oh Bells I'm so sorry." He said pulling me closer.

After a while of silence I asked, "Dad can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Am I grounded?" I asked hoping I wasn't. I know that not coming home was wrong but I was really hoping he'd let me off the hook this time.

"Not exactly. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

" Dad?" I asked.

"Bells?"

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately Bells, you do. I don't want you home alone."

I sighed unnecessarily, "Ok, I guess I could try to go."

"That's my girl." He said smiling.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

Even though I knew the answer I needed to make sure, "Is it ok if I stay here?"

"Bella look at me." He said turning me around so I was looking at his face. "I don't care if you were gone for one year, two years, or even ten years. You will always and I mean always have a place here. Never forget that."

I nodded.

"I saw Jake today." I said all of a sudden.

"Really? Where?" He asked curiously.

"The airport. He was picking up Rebecca." I said remembering our conversation. I was going to avoid telling him about Jacob's behavior.

"Oh yeah, Billy told me she was coming for the weekend. Said I should come on by and say hello." He said remembering.

"Yeah that would be nice. I haven't seen them in a while."

"What did you and Jake talk about?" He asked prying. Typical Charlie.

"Nothing much. He wanted to go out tonight but I told him I had to get home." I said twisting the truth a little.

"I wouldn't have let you got out anyway." He said chuckling to himself.

"Why?" I asked smiling.

" 'Cause I just got you back and I want you all to myself." He said pulling me back into a hug.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Bells. Welcome back."

I faked a yawn, "Dad I'm tired."

"Me too Bells. We'll talk some more tomorrow. Let's get you to bed."

"Dad, aren't you going to eat?" I asked pointing to the kitchen. "I can cook something for you."

I hadn't forgotten my cooking skills… I think. Well there's only one way to find out.

"No I ate at the diner. Are you hungry?" He asked looking at my face.

I smiled remembering my dinner, "No I ate before I came."

"Ok if your hungry you just grab what you want." He stood up and I along with him.

"I could sleep on the couch." I said motioning to it.

"Don't be silly, Bells. You're going to sleep in your room." He said picking up my suitcase.

I followed him up the stairs. I decided that Charlie had had enough privacy for one night. I went into his mind.

_…what was she thinking leaving my baby girl all by herself. A year? I wish she had called me. I should have been there for her. She shouldn't have been alone…._

I wish Charlie wouldn't beat himself up for what happened to me. It wasn't right. None of this was his fault. It was that stupid man. He did this to us. He ruined our lives.

We walked into my room and nothing had changed. The light blue walls were still there. My bed was still there. My desk with the ancient computer was there. He didn't move anything.

"Here we are." He said putting my suitcase at the foot of my bed.

"Thanks Dad." I said surprising him with a hug.

"Bells I think that you should get in that bed immediately. Your still cold."

"It's fine. I'll get warm. Thanks again."

"Anytime Bells. Call me if you need anything ok?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Night Bells."

"Night Dad."

We pulled away from our hug. He gave me one last look before walking out and closing the door. I went into his head again.

_She has changed. She's still my beautiful baby girl. I better get that shotgun ready. She'll be bringing home someone soon. Teenagers…._

I laughed. Typical Charlie. He won't have anything to worry about. I won't be bringing home anybody any time soon.

I stood in the middle of my room for a while just thinking about what school would be like tomorrow. I know it would be silly to say I was nervous. Would anyone notice my appearance to be odd? I didn't know what to think. I checked on Charlie and his mind was blank. He was knocked out. I could hear his snoring loud and clear.

Maybe I should go hunt some more just in case........

**What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Doesn't matter just REVIEW! I want to know what you think. :D **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Give me three reviews and I promise I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Chapter Three already. I can't believe it. I don't know why but I had a sudden urge to write in Alice's POV so here it is. Next Chapter we'll pick up on Bella's POV promise.**

**Thank you to those who have been following my story it means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight SP does, but if I did own twilight I would be pretty happy! **

**Alice POV**

I'm a vampire who has a gift of seeing the future. Sounds exciting doesn't it?

Well right now, it's not that exciting.

I'm not happy with myself at the moment. I feel like I've been missing something lately. I've been in this bad mood ever since last weekend. I even skipped going shopping with Rose! That's not normal because I LOVE shopping. Even Jasper noticed. Jasper is my husband. Rosalie is my sister. They are vampires too. In fact, everyone in my family is a vampire.

Edward, my brother, is a vampire.

Carlisle, my father, he's a vampire.

Esme, my mother, she's a vampire.

Emmett, my brother and Rosalie's husband, he too is also a vampire.

Anyway, Jasper has been watching me extra carefully this week and I don't blame him. I'm worried about myself too. Jasper can sense and change emotions, that is his gift. He keeps trying to change my mood and I love him for it, but it's not working. I just need to know what it is. I keep getting these three second visions and then everything suddenly goes blank. I don't even get enough time to register what it is. It's like a flash of images and then blackness.

I don't understand and I hate seeing my family suffer for my frustration.

I looked out of the window of Jasper and I's bedroom. Hoping to take my mind off of this, but it just wouldn't go away.

What am I missing!

"Alice, really, I'm sure it's not that important." I heard Edward say from downstairs. Edward can read minds, that is his gift. It gets annoying especially when you're trying to think in privacy!

"Sorry." Edward said from downstairs.

"Sweetheart, it'll be ok." Jasper said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know it will be, but I just need to know what it is. What if it has something to do with the family? How will we know if something bad is going to happen if my power is useless?" I said.

Then Emmett came through the door and ran over to us. I looked at him a little intimidated by his large build. He didn't have a gift he was just super strong. He pulled me out of Jasper's arms and pulled me in for a hug.

"Alice don't be sad please. Your not useless. I don't like it when you're down. Rosie doesn't like it either, and I promise on my next grizzly Jasper hates seeing you like this too. Please cheer up." Emmett said bringing me off of the ground.

"Emmett put my wife down please." Jasper said from somewhere in the room.

"Ok." Emmett said with an annoyed sigh.

"Guys are we going or not?" I heard Edward say form downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Rose and I asked at the same time.

"Oh we're going to pick up my baby." Emmett said. His eyes lit up with excitement and I rolled my eyes. Emmett and his jeep. His jeep was the second most important thing to him. Rosalie was the first of course.

"Can I come?" Rose asked coming into my room.

"Sure Rosie. You can ride in the back with me." Emmett said. He picked her up and ran downstairs. Rose let out a squeal.

"You can come too, Alice." Jasper said hugging me again.

I shook my head, "I'll stay and keep Esme some company. You guys go ahead just hurry back.

"You sure?" He asked looking me over.

"I'm positive." I said before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come one Jazzy- Jazz." Emmett called from the garage.

Jasper let out a sigh, "I promise if he calls me that one more time. I am going to through a boulder at him."

I laughed.

My eyes unfocused. I gasped. I was having a vision. It was clear.

_"Jazz-Jazz!" Emmett called out._

_Jasper ran towards Emmett with a boulder and Emmett smiled widely._

_"I told you not to call me that Emmett." Jasper growled._

_"If this is the reaction I'm going to get from you every time then I should call you it more often." Emmett said with pure enjoyment on his face as he dodged the boulder._

My eyes refocused.

I could hear Edward laughing. He probably saw my vision.

"Bye Ali." Jasper said before running to the car.

"Bye." I called back.

After Edward's car pulled out of our long driveway I went downstairs to see Esme.

"Hi sweetie." Esme said as she looked at some blueprints of the house she was remodeling.

"Hey." I said sitting down in the chair close to her drawing bored.

"What wrong?" She asked looking me over exactly how Jasper had moments before.

"Nothing. I had a clear vision." I told her.

Her eyes lit up. "About?"

"Jasper throwing a boulder at Emmett." I said laughing.

She sucked her teeth, "One day those boys are going to get hurt."

"Esme, we're vampires. We _can't _get hurt." I said laughing some more.

"I know. I guess it's just the mother instinct in me." She smiled warmly.

My eyes unfocused… I was having a vision.

_There was a girl and a mountain lion. They were not to far from the clearing._

My eyes refocused before I could see what the girl looked like. What if the mountain lion attacks the girl? Those three-second visions were back. I hated them.

"Uh… Esme. I'm going to go hunt. I'll be back in a few." I ran out of the back door before she could answer.

I ran so fast I was at the clearing in less then ten seconds. I sniffed the air and I could smell the blood of the mountain lion. Before I could think I took off in the direction it's scent was coming from.

I stopped just behind a tall oak and I peeked around it's trunk. In front of my eyes was my vision, well what I saw of it at least, being played out.

The girl was there and the mountain lion was circling her. Wait… how come I can only hear one heart beat?

Then to my surprise the girl got into a crouching position and pounced on the mountain lion.

I couldn't believe it. She wasn't human at all.

I was about to leave when I heard, "No, i'm not human."

I looked at the girl and she looked up at me. She was really pretty, almost as pretty as Rose, but I wouldn't dare tell Rose that she'd have a fit.

"Who are you? What are you?" She asked. She didn't wait for me to answer she drank the lion dry and disposed of it's body.

"Well are you going to come out or keep hiding behind that tree?" She asked standing a few yards in front of my tree.

I slowly walked out into the open.

"What are you?" I asked her. I blocked my mind by singing a random tune in my head.

"Could you stop?" She asked touching her head.

"Stop what?" I asked stupidly.

"Singing that tune." She said pointing to me.

"So you're a mind reader? A vampire?" I asked taking a step towards her.

"Unfortunately." She said looking down and playing with her hands.

My eyes unfocused. Here we go another vision.

_It was the girl and Edward. They were holding hands. Blackness._

My eyes refocused and I gasped it was her.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking confused.

"Hi I'm Alice!" I said. I ran to her and gave her a hug.

Wait. What was I thinking. She didn't know me. I probably freaked her out.

I quickly took a step back. I finally got a good look at her. Yup…she was definitely one of us. Pale skin. Her eyes were black. Her hair was long, brown and pretty. She was much taller than my petite size.

"Thank you?" She said smiling a pretty smile. Edward would love her. Wait? Did she see my vision?

"What vision?" She asked looking confused.

"Look. You're starting to freak me out. Could you explain to me what's going on?" She asked.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I guess I just got a little excited." A thought hit me. Maybe she was the reason for those short visions. But why?

"Hello Alice?" She said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. Zoned out again. What do you want to know?" I asked sitting on one of the huge rocks. She came over and sat on the one beside me.

"Who are you?"

" Alice Cullen. I'm pleased to meet you." I said sticking out my hand.

"Bella." She said shaking my hand quickly.

"You don't have a last name?" I asked curiously.

"I do, but I don't know you that well."

She was intelligent.

"Thanks you." She said smiling.

"So you're _this _too?" She asked motioning to herself.

"If referring to a vampire… than yes." I said.

"So are you going to explain?" She asked after a while.

"Explain what?" I asked her.

"How you found me, who Edward is, and a vision." She said looking very focused on something.

"Well first, I can see the future. It's a gift I have. Edward is my brother, he's a vampire too, and there is nothing to say about my visions they just happen."

"So is that what they call them? Gifts?" She asked me.

"I don't understand."

"Well as you know I can read minds. Is that a gift?" She said doing air quotes for the word gift.

"Well yeah, but you can also call it a power or an ability." I said smiling.

"Oh. Do you have more than one gift?" She asked.

"No. Just one. How about you, I mean besides the mind reading."

"I… uh… well it's hard to explain out loud so let me show you." I waited.

_I can put my thoughts into your mind._

I gasped. I started to get a little bit jumpy.

"How did you do that? That is so cool." I said literally bouncing in my seat.

"I don't know how I do it…I just do it." She said smiling at me.

"Is that all?" I asked. I seemed to be more interested in her than any other vampire I've met before.

"Umm… well…I can sort of… I can make people deaf for how ever long I want." My eyes widened.

"You have three? That's unbelievable. Do you have a coven?" I asked out of nowhere.

"A what?" She asked looking at me with a lost look on her face.

"A family." 

"Oh." She said frowning a little bit.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" I asked reaching out and touching her shoulder.

"No. It's just that, that topic is a little tender right now."

"Sorry." I apologized.

"No it's fine. How long have you been a well you know?" She said changing the subject.

"A long time." I said smiling a little bit.

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked her.

"One year. Two days. Three hours. Ten minutes and fifteen seconds." She recited.

I stared at her.

"What," She asked, "I've been counting." 

"No it's not that. I mean you're a new born and you just drank a mountain lion." I said surprised.

"What about it?" She asked confused.

"Most newborns can't control themselves around humans."

She laughed, "I've been living off of animals since I was changed. I've never touched a human." She smiled proudly.

"I'm impressed."

"So you drink human blood?" She asked me.

I laughed, "No. My family and I only drink animal blood. We call ourselves vegetarians."

"So I'm a vegetarian?" She asked smiling.

I smiled wide, "Yeah!" I attacked her with another hug.

"Whoa Alice." She said laughing.

I pulled back from the hug, "Sorry. I can get a little overly excited sometimes."

"I can see that." She said still laughing.

We talked some more. She asked me questions and I asked her questions too. She told me about her feelings towards being a vampire but she avoided telling me how she became one of us. I told her about my transformation and after a while I gave in a told her my real age. I told her about Jasper. Then, I told her about Emmett, and Rosalie. I told her a little bit about Edward but not too much. She'd get to know him on her own. Well that's what my vision said. I told her all about how Carlisle took me in and I even asked her if she would let me take her to meet my family. She said maybe some other time. I avoided telling her about my addiction to shopping. I would just let her figure that out on her own. In the end I think we became best friends.

"Alice if I tell you something will you promise to keep it to yourself?" Bella asked me.

"Of course."

"Ok, well my last name is Swan." She said just barely above a whisper. If I weren't a vampire I would have missed it.

I gasped, "You mean like Chief Swan? But he's not a… How do you control yourself around him?" I asked my eyes wide.

"I know he's not. He doesn't know that I am what I am. Most of the time I hold my breath around him." She said looking down ashamed.

"Do you know any one, besides me, who is a vampire?" I asked.

"No. I kind of like to keep to myself." She said. "You are really my only friend."

"You mustn't tell your father." I said my voice getting serious.

"I know." She said nodding her head.

"You can never tell anyone what you are." I said to her.

"I told you."

"Well that not really what I meant. What I mean is you can't tell any _living_ thing what you are for as long as you _exist_."

"Why not?" She asked confusion taking its place on her face.

"It's a lot to explain. I have to get back home now, but if you'll meet me here tomorrow night at the same time we can talk some more ok?" I asked standing up.

"Ok. I'll be here." She promised.

To my surprise she gave me a hug.

"You don't know how good it feels to talk to someone about this. I haven't talked to anyone like this in roughly a year. Thanks Alice."

"No problem Bella. I know we'll be best friends. I have a feeling."

"Me too. I'll let you go now. See you tomorrow, Alice."

"Bye Bella." I said waving and then I started to run. I was running home.

I will have to keep this from Edward. He can't know about Bella. No one can until I bring her over. I stopped running for a minute.

My eyes unfocused. A vision…

_We were at school. There was news about two new students coming. Blackness._

My eyes refocused.

New students? How come we didn't hear about them earlier? I have to tell everyone.

I was outside the house in less than five seconds. I started to recite the book,_ Pride and Prejudice_, too keep my mind off of Bella.

When I walked in everyone was in the living room watching T.V. Edward was looking at me with a funny expression. He was probably trying to figure out why I was reciting the book.

After I got everyone's attention. I told them about my vision about there being new students. They were pretty interested about them they kept asking what they looked like and I told them the truth. I didn't know. It was another one of those bloody three-second visions. We talked about her a lot. I was still reciting Pride and Prejudice. Emmett kept making jokes and Rosalie didn't really like the thought of any new kids.

I guess we would just have to wait and see who it is. Maybe a surprise once in a while wouldn't hurt.

**Hmmmm…. I wonder who the new student is?**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**I want to know! :D**

**Four reviews! Pwetty Pwetty Pwease! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK! First I want to apologize for this chapter for being so late! I'm so sorry. The fan fiction site was down and I couldn't upload the chapter! I had to wait two days! Ugh! It was really annoying but anyway I'm glad it was working today! I finished the chapter.**

**I made it long, and I hope you like it.**

**Here we are. The wonderful Chapter Four!**

**Bella's back and this whole chapter is in her POV.**

**Disclaimer: SP owns everything and she won't share ;)! But I wouldn't mind if she did :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

I jumped from my bedroom window and ran straight for the forest. I didn't know where I was going. I just ran. The night breeze felt great going through my hair as I ran. I felt free. I always feel free when I run. Nothing can bother me. I turned in a random direction and ran faster. As this creature I've come to learn that I can run and never get tired. Believe me I've tried.

I was running when all of a sudden there were no more trees surrounding me. I stopped. I looked around. It was a clearing. I sniffed the air. Dinner. I ran in the direction of it, my animal instincts kicking in. I ran until I came face to face with a mountain lion.

It started to circle me growling and trying to intimidate me. I smiled at it and got ready to pounce.

_She's not human at all._ Someone thought.

"No I'm not human." I said out loud.

I looked up and saw someone peeking around the trunk of an oak tree. She was shorter than me and she had black, spiky hair that went in all directions. She had a pixie-like look to her. I finished my mountain lion and disposed of the body.

I told the girl to come from behind the tree.

We got to talking and I learned that her name is Alice, Alice Cullen. She's the same creature that I am. She's the sweetest creature I've ever met and the most energetic one too. I felt a wave of relief fall over me. She is the first person I've talked to about my condition and she didn't judge me. I even told her my last name. I was hesitant at first but I felt better about telling her. I don't know how long we talked but it was fun. I was comfortable and I made a friend. I showed her my 'gifts' and she told me about her gift too. She even told me about her coven. She asked me if I wanted to meet them but I was hesitant and that too. I'm never good with meeting new people and with my new condition it didn't make meeting new people any easier. So I told her that I would some other time. She was very fun and we laughed a lot. She and I became best friends.

I had a friend. Someone who could relate to what I have to go through everyday. It's too bad she doesn't go to Forks High. I could use a familiar face.

I have five minutes until Charlie thinks I should be waking up and then I would take a shower. I just got home from my hunt and talking to Alice. I quickly changed into some nightclothes and I sat at the edge of my bed. I can hear him walking around. His mind has been going nonstop ever since I got back.

There was a knock at my door.

"Bella, it's time to get up for school." Charlie said opening the my door. 

I was pretending to stretch.

"Oh. Your already up." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Morning dad," I said walking over and giving him a hug, "It's good to see you too."

I was glad he had on his uniform or he would have felt my skin and asked me about it.

He hugged me back, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"I should get ready. Wouldn't want to be late on the first day."

"I know. I called Ms. Cope." He said a little hesitant.

"Who is Ms. Cope?" I asked.

_She's gonna kill me._ Charlie thought.

"A lady from the school." He said looking down.

"Dad. Why would you call her?" I asked. When did he call her I didn't hear him make the call. I guess he called before I got home.

"I was just calling to make sure all your information was there and she told me yes, and that they can't wait for you to attend school today." He said rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Great now everyone will be waiting for me." I said sighing.

"Sorry, Bells. I have some good news."

_Make her happy Charlie. You don't want her first day to go bad. _He thought.

"Jake called. He said that he'd drive you to school." Charlie said looking up at me with a small smile on his face.

"Doesn't he have school?" I asked.

"No. Schools out on the reservation." He said.

"Can't you drive me?" I asked trying to find a way out of this.

"Sorry Bells. I have to leave for work now. They just called and said that I should come in as soon as I can." He said with a sorry look on his face.

"I could always walk." I said trying to laugh it off.

"That's not an option. We'll have to get you a car." He said thinking extra hard.

_Billy already sold his truck. So we'd have to go into Seattle to one of the good dealerships. _ He thought again.

"Dad, don't worry about it really. Before I came back home. I had some car people send down my car. It should be in Port Angeles by this afternoon. I just have to pick it up." I said shrugging it off. I only lied about the _car_ part. It's not exactly a _car _I'll be picking up.

"Really?" He asked looking relieved.

_At least that's something to cross of the list. _ He thought again.

"Yeah. It's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine for today." I said smiling at him.

I could ask Alice to come with me to get it.

"Well I have to go Bells but we'll talk about this later ok."

"Ok dad. Have a good day today." I said waving at him.

"You too Bells." He said returning my wave.

I followed him out and I went into the bathroom I took a quick shower and since Charlie was gone I wrapped the towel around me and ran in vampire speed to my room. I picked out my favorite ripped jeans and a dark blue v-neck shirt with a white undershirt to go with it. I got one of my black hoodies and put it on. I slipped on my black converse and ran downstairs. Something caught my eye on the kitchen table. It was a black shoulder bag with a little note beside it.

It read:

_Bella, I noticed that you didn't have a bag for your books so I ran out this morning and got you this one. I hope you like it. I already put some school supplies inside it so you are set. Enjoy your day today._

_ -Charlie_

I put the note down and looked inside the bag. I can't believe Charlie would do this for me. Where was I when all this stuff was happening? I didn't even read in his mind that all this took place. I need to be more observant.

I heard footsteps on the front porch and hard knock on the front door.

_I can't believe Charlie agreed to let me take Bella to school today. God, she's so beautiful. She changed so much. I wonder if she knows how I feel about her. How I've felt about her since we were younger._

Yup. It was Jake all right. I don't think that I can handle this the whole car ride.

I walked slowly to the door, hoping to endure the little alone time I had left to treasure.

_Is she home? Did Charlie change his mind?_ Jake thought again.

I waited a few more minutes and then placed a fake smile on my face and slowly opened the door.

"Hey Jake." I said when the door was fully open.

"Hey Bella." He said returning a wide smile.

"Come in." I said stepping aside.

He stepped through the door and stood a few feet away from me. I closed the front door and walked into the kitchen to get my bag.

"I already ate so we can go. Do you want anything?" I asked trying to show hospitality.

_I want you._ Jacob thought. I rolled my eyes to fast for human eyes to see.

"No I'm fine." He said a little nervous.

"Ok. Come on." I said grabbing my bag.

We walked out of the house and I locked up. I put the key back onto the eve and I followed Jacob to his car.

I was surprised when I turned around and didn't see a car. It was a motorcycle. It was a black Harley.

I decided to play dumb. "Uh… Jake. What happened to a car?" I asked

"I don't exactly have a car." He said rubbing the back of his neck again.

"So you lied to Charlie?" I laughed.

"Not exactly." He said looking at his bike.

"Hmm, Can I drive?" I asked with a dazzling smile.

He looked over at me and paused, "I… don't…know… Bella. I don't think Charlie will like that. You know how he is with motorcycles."

"Oh come on Jake," I begged, "Just this once. Charlie won't know. Please."

"Bella, you need a license for this." He said motioning to the bike.

At human pace I took out my motorcycle license and showed it to him.

"I know." I said smiling. I put it away and skipped over to the bike. I handed him the helmet and I got on. I did everything by memory to start the bike. When I got the bike on I looked over to Jacob.

_How did she know that? How does she know so much about bikes? I bet Renee let her take lessons. Charlie is going to kill me if he finds out. She needs to put this helmet._

"I'm not putting that helmet on, if that's what your thinking." I said pointing to it.

"Bella, if your going to drive I think you should wear it. Just in case Charlie does find out, I need to keep you safe." He said trying to hand me the helmet.

"Jake, I need to get to school. You need to put that helmet on." I said folding my arms and keeping the bike steady with my feet.

_If you weren't so convincing I would argue with you forever._ Jake thought.

"Fine." He said putting the helmet on.

He climbed on behind me.

"You might want to wrap your hands around my waist." I said smirking to myself.

_Oh my God._ Jake thought. _She wants me to touch her beautiful body._

I rolled my eyes yet again and I revved the engine and we took off.

My hair was blowing in the wind and I felt free. I don't know how fast I was going, but I was sure glad that Forks didn't have police crawling on every street corner.

I'm not going to lie I didn't know where I was going, but Jake reciting the directions in his head helped me out a lot.

We got there in and estimate of five minutes. The school was smaller than what I expected. The parking lot wasn't even full yet and it was starting to drizzle. Without slowing down I pulled into one of the parking spots and I quickly turned off the engine. I put down the kickstand and I climbed off.

I shook out my hair and I fixed my clothes.

_God she's so beautiful._ Jake thought.

"Thanks for the ride Jake." I said smiling up at him.

He put the helmet on the bike and pulled me into a hug. I gasped when I sensed how close I was to his neck. The animal inside me wanted to drain him, but the good side of me wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

_She smells great._ Jake thought again.

I pulled back from the hug and put a little space between us.

"I have to get going. I have to check in and get my schedule. Thanks again Jake. I really appreciated it."

"Yeah. Right. No problem Bella. It was nice seeing you again. Promise not to tell Charlie about this?" He asked motioning towards his bike.

"I wouldn't dream of it." _Yeah if I could dream._ I thought to myself.

"See ya Bella." He said waving. I waved back and turned around to the building that had a small sign saying 'Office'.

I walked through the door of the building and there sat a rather large red-haired woman. She was wearing glasses and she was reading a magazine. Around her were plants after plants. It seemed as if the greenness of Forks couldn't go unnoticed.

Without looking up from her magazine she said, "Good morning."

I said back a polite, "Good morning." I stood in front of her desk and waited for her to help me.

She set her magazine aside and looked up to see who I was. She froze in her seat.

_There's another one of them? My goodness she is just as beautiful as the others. If I was that beautiful and I had her body I wouldn't be working here. The Chief's daughter was a beauty._

She shook her head as if to shake away those thoughts from her head, " Hi dear, I'm Ms. Cope. You must be Isabella." She said sticking her hand out.

I was a little hesitant to shake her hand but I did quickly. She gasped a little when she touched my skin.

"It must be really cold out there." She commented.

"It's not too bad." I answered back.

She got up from her chair and walked over to a stack of papers. She pulled three sheets of paper from the pile and walked back to her desk. She sat down again and sighed.

"I think we have everything. This is your timetable. This is the map of the school, and I need you to get all of your teachers to sign this and please bring it back to me at the end of the day."

She laid each paper in front of me and wished me a good day. I said a polite thank you and I walked out of the building and I noticed that the parking lot was starting to get full.

I looked down at my timetable and I had English for first period. It was in building B.

I started to scan the campus and I saw a big black B on one of the many buildings I started to walk towards it. I could feel people staring wholes into my back but I kept walking.

A very tall guy with hair as black as an oil slick, was walking towards me. He looked like the person who liked to help the new student around. He had a big smile plastered on face and he was walking confidently.

I didn't want to know what he was thinking. So I tried to block his mind.

_… there are two new kids…_

_…I can't wait to see the new kids. I heard one of them was Jessica's stepsister…_

I didn't know that there was another new student attending today. I wonder who this Jessica girl is. Maybe she'll take all of the attention off of me today.

"Hi! I'm Eric Yorkie. You must be the new girl, Isabella." He said sticking out his hand.

"Bella." I corrected him and shook his waiting hand. He gasped at my cold touch too.

"Bella, this is my friend Angela." He said motioning to a tall skinny girl with light brown hair and soft brown eyes. She had a beautiful smile and she looked like a nice girl.

I shook her hand as well and I returned a smile. I noticed that even though I was breathing I wasn't going out of control. There was a burning in my throat and the animal side of me telling me to attack but I fought against the urges and I kept my self-control.

Since we had a few extra minutes, Eric showed me where all of my classes were taking place and he even showed me the library and the cafeteria.

He walked me back to building B and dropped me to my class. He introduced me to the English teacher Mr. Mason and then he left for his class. Mr. Mason signed the sheet Ms. Cope gave me earlier. He gave me my books and he told me that I could choose any seat at the back of the class. I barely paid attention. They were discussing the great poet Edgar Allan Poe. I remember the class at my old Phoenix High School. We spent a week on his work. I basically knew all of this already.

The day went on slowly. I went to my second period class Government and the teacher sighed my slip. After that I had Trigonometry, which wasn't as hard as it use to be. Then, I had Spanish. There was a pop quiz that she gave the class and I was pretty much finished first. I sat next to the other new girl, Nikki Stanley. She was the stepsister of Eric and Angela's friend Jessica Stanley. I met her earlier along with their other friends Mike, Tyler, and Lauren. Mike and Tyler seemed to have the same reaction towards me as Eric had this morning. Lauren didn't seem to like me that much. Her thoughts proved my opinion to be a fact.

It was now lunch period and Angela had asked me to sit with her at lunch. I agreed, but I told her I wasn't hungry so I wouldn't be eating. She didn't ask any questions and I appreciated that. When we entered the cafeteria I noticed that everyone's thoughts were on me, not Nikki. I had been blocking out people's thoughts most of the day so I wasn't really paying attention. I could see people looking at me when I read their minds. Most of the guy's were looking at my body. I could only roll my eyes at this. I wish Alice were here. At least then I would have someone to talk to, but who am I kidding. She's one hundred and six years old. She is too old to be in school. I smiled to myself.

I walked through the lunch line with Angela and the smell of food hit me like a boulder in the face. The smell was repulsive. Angela picked up a slice of pizza and some other items I don't want to mention.

_...Bella…_

"Yes?" I asked. Wait was that someone's thought? I couldn't remember.

"What are you talking about?" Angela asked me confused.

"Oh sorry," I apologized, "I thought I heard someone say my name."

"Oh ok." She said smiling again. She paid for her food and she led me to a long table where everyone I had met during the day was seated. I sat next to her and everyone stared at me with puzzled looks.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not eating?" Eric asked me.

I chuckled, "Oh… no. I'm not that hungry. I had a big breakfast." 

The all let it go and I mentally sighed.

All day I hadn't thought about their blood, but the word 'food' came to mind and that unbearable burning in my throat came back. I needed to get out of here.

I turned to Angela and tapped her shoulder, "Hey since it's not raining right now, I'm just gonna go walk outside and get some fresh air. I'll be back in a minute."

"Do you want me to come with you or…" She asked.

"Oh no it's fine. I'll be back in a sec." I promised.

I got up from the table and headed to the exit doors. I kept my head down the whole time and once I got out I brought my head back up. The smell of human blood wasn't as strong as it was and a feeling of relief came over me. I fixed my bag and swung it over to my right shoulder. I was glad that I didn't take it off when I sat down. I didn't really want to go back in there.

Today wasn't as bad as I planned for it to be. I was expecting everything to go wrong and I was expecting myself to lose control, but I didn't I hardly thought about it. I am pretty proud of my self. I didn't think I could be that strong. I mean don't get me wrong; the want for the blood was there. It was too strong and at points I couldn't take it but then I would remember what he did to my mom and I would remember that I was better than that. To be honest I did plan a lot of ways I could drain them all but everyone always led back to what I knew I didn't want to be. I know that I chose to only drink animal blood and that's what I'll stick to. I can be strong. I can be strong for my mom.

I was walking towards the track and the football field. I thought that I could walk around the track a few times before I headed in for biology. It would give me the time I needed to think about my life… I mean my existence so far.

I was surprised it wasn't raining or drizzling. I could smell the pine and dirt around me and I just felt free. I finally got to the track and I started following it around.

_I can't do this any longer. I have got to get out of here._ A guy thought.

I didn't know where it came from. There was no sound of a heartbeat anywhere near the track.

I heard someone gasp but I didn't look up. I was to engrossed with my own thoughts to care right now. Then I heard something completely odd. Something I wasn't expecting at all.

_Isabella Marie Swan._

My head shot up. Only three people knew my full name. Charlie was at work so it couldn't be him. Renee was gone so it couldn't be her. So that only left Alice. She is the only one I told. She is the only one outside of my family that knew my full name.

My eyes searched for her. I scanned the campus and then I saw my pixie best friend jumping up and down with too much excitement. She was on the bleachers with four other people. I didn't pay attention to them. She was here. My best friend was here.

"Alice what is wrong with you? Your excitement is making me want to hug Emmett." A manly voice said to her.

"Eww! Jazzy-Jazz!" Another male shouted.

"Alice who is that?" Another male voice said.

"Bella!" Alice shouted.

She jumped down from the top bleacher and landed on her feet. She started running towards me with a huge smile plastered on her face. She looked around to see if there were any humans and then she ran the rest of the way in our regular speed.

I was hit with a small jumpy thing and then I remembered it was Alice. She was hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!" She chanted. She picked me up and started jumping again.

"Alice, you are going to kill me." I joked.

She finally put me down and she stepped a few feet back.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked smiling back.

"I attend school here." She said bouncing again. "They said there was a new student here named Bella, but I had no idea it was _my_ Bella."

"I didn't know you were here either." I said.

_I can't believe that we go to the same school! Oh! You can meet my family now! Oh please, please! Please Bella! They're right over there. I know they'll love you! Alice thought._ She was bouncing up and down again.

_I don't know Alice. You know how I am with meeting new people._ I projected into her mind.

She gave me a mad look and folded her arms, _You've gone through a whole day with new people and you're afraid to meet my family?_

I responded, _But it's different they're your family. Their opinion matters most to me, Alice._

She rolled her eyes. _Bella you'll be fine. Please. I promise you won't be sorry._

I groaned._ Fine, but you owe me._

**Please "Review" and tell me if you want me to continue this story or not.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's late. I wanted to make this longer than the other chapters and I was trying to edit it quickly and then I had to replace all the Italics for the whole chapter but I'm done and your reading it! SO let me stop talking so you can get to the main event!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don' own twilight! But i do own the New Moon Movie!! :D**

**Anyway enjoy!!!!**

**BELLA POV**

To say I was nervous to meet the rest of the Cullen's was an understatement. I was beyond nervous. It wasn't just because it was her family it was because she had a brother named Emmett. Now, I know that this must sound kind of weird and I bet you feel lost. Well I will help you get back on track.

When I was in Phoenix I had an older brother, Emmett. The way Alice described _her_ Emmett reminded me so much of _my_ Emmett and I was a little uncomfortable.

Charlie never knew about him and Renee said I was never to tell Charlie about Emmett. To answer any questions, Emmett wasn't Charlie's son. He was Phil's son, my mother's second husband. Emmett and I were inseparable. I never once introduced him as my stepbrother he was always just my brother. We had our ups and downs for a while but we grew to like each other over the years. He was so nice and too over protective. I loved him for it. We would play everything together and he was my best friend. He was there for all of my nightmares and for all of Renee and Phil's fights, and he was there when crazy things started happening. Then he stopped being there. He stopped talking to me. He stopped caring. I was alone. He started to avoid me. He and his friends would start laughing at me whenever they would come to the house. I didn't know why and I tried to ask him why, but he kept avoiding me. He wasn't my Emmett anymore. He was a foreigner in my world. A villain.

This kept going up until my first year in high school and Emmett was a junior. Things were still the same and I still felt alone. I would cry myself to sleep and I shut the whole world out.

Then, all of a sudden he started talking to me again. He would offer to drive me to school. He would offer to buy me my lunch and help me with homework. He was acting as if nothing ever happened. I ignored him. I avoided him as best as I could. He left me alone. He obviously didn't want anything to do with me anymore, what should change now?

One day he finally cracked and pulled me aside.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I was walking down the hall of my old Phoenix High school. I was heading for my locker._

_"Bella." I heard him call out from somewhere in the hall._

_I ignored him. I kept walking towards my locker._

_"Bella!" He called again._

_I kept ignoring him. I got to my locker and I put my book bag on the floor._

_"Bella. What's up with you? Why are ignoring me?" Emmett asked from beside me._

_"So what you're not talking to me?" He asked folding his arms._

_I opened my locker door and it swung to the right. It blocked his face from my view. He ignored the gesture and walked over to my left._

_"Bella. Come on." He said tilting his head to my direction._

_"What did I do to make you act this way?" He asked._

_That made me even more angry than I already was. I clenched my rights fists and reached for the books I would need for my next class._

_"Seriously Bells, what did I do?" He asked throwing his hands up in the air._

_"You know what you did." I spat at him coldly._

_"Obviously I don't or I wouldn't be asking. You just stopped talking to me all of a sudden." He said laughing._

_How could he think this was funny! He was the one who stopped talking to ME. He stopped caring about ME. And he expected me to feel bad for not talking to HIM! Oh did he have another thing coming. If his friends were so much more important than his own sister than I must have overestimated how much he cared for me, his sister._

_"Bells. Will you talk to me please?" He asked poking my arm._

_"Leave me alone, Emmett." I warned him._

_"Not until you tell me what is wrong and why you're acting like this. I don't understand." He said firmly._

_"That's not my problem." I said looking inside my locker._

_"Bella… Is this because of Renee and Phil?" He asked hesitantly._

_How could he think this had anything to do with them! I haven't even been paying attention to them! I've been alone. Alone! It's his fault. His fault I'm like this._

_"I said leave me alone Emmett." I said getting really angry._

_He reached for my shoulder but I jerked away._

_"I said leave me alone. I hate you!" I told him, slamming my locker door closed. I grabbed my book bag off of the ground and stormed off to my next class. I left him there shocked at my behavior._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Even though I missed him I'm still mad at him for what he did to me. I didn't deserve it and I know now that I wasn't crazy.

"Bella! Hello!" Alice shouted at me.

"Bella come back!" Alice said waving her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head and focused on what was in front of me.

Alice and I were standing a few feet away from the bleachers.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You just blacked out." She told me.

"Sorry." I apologized embarrassed.

"It's ok. We just have to hurry. The bell is going to ring in about fifteen minutes and you still haven't met them." She said pulling on my hand.

"Maybe that's a sign we should just bypass this whole thing."

"Nice try Bella. Now come one." She said dragging me faster.

"You know for a little pixie your very annoying." I teased her.

"That's great. Now come one." She said dragging me towards her family.

I gave out a defeated sigh and followed her towards the bleachers.

There were four of them sitting on the bleachers. There was a blonde haired girl and dark haired guy having a make-out session. I looked away from them and focused on the others. There was a tall guy with a medium build and blonde hair that looked like he was in pain. That must be Jasper, Alice's mate. She told me that Jasper was new to their vegetarian life style, and he was still getting used to it being around humans he couldn't drain.

Then there was Edward. I was guessing. He was a real life Adonis. He was tall, and he had the most amazing bronze colored messy hair. I found myself feeling the urge to run my hands through it.

"Jasper!" Alice squealed.

Jasper looked up at Alice and he began to beam. He got up from his spot and came over to her. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled down at her lovingly.

"Jazz. This is my friend Isabella." She said smiling and looking at me.

I gave her a death glance.

"Fine. This is Bella." She said slowly.

"Hi." I said smiling. I stuck out my hand and he hesitated.

_Is she human? I don't hear a heartbeat. I don't smell any blood._ Jasper thought.

"It's ok," Alice said looking up at him, "She's one of us."

He relaxed his tense shoulders and took my hand and shook it. "I'm pleased to meet you." He said. His voice had a hint of a southern drawl in it. He gave me a small smile than looked back down at Alice.

"Edward." Alice squealed again.

Suddenly, the Greek god appeared beside Jasper.

"Edward, this is Isa- I mean Bella." Alice said correcting herself.

He reached his hand out and I gladly took it. "Pleasure." He said in a musical velvety voice.

I gave him a quick nod and noticed that his faced fell a little bit.

Why?

He didn't let go of my hand and I didn't mind at all. There was a warm feeling I felt when holding his hand and it made me giddy. I got lost in the warm feeling of my hand in his.

I quickly collected my self and cleared my throat. He instantly left go of my hand and I felt empty and cold.

"Rose." I heard Alice call over her shoulder.

Suddenly, there was the very beautiful blonde I saw earlier. She came to stand beside Alice. I'm not a lesbian or anything but Rosalie is very beautiful. I could never compete against her in a beauty contest she would put me to shame. She looked me over and I did her the same. She was taller than me and she stood there proud. By what I read in her mind, she was very full of herself and didn't take kindly to new creatures like myself. She didn't want the secret to be known.

_She doesn't seem so bad. Seems nice. She's not as pretty as me. That's a definite no. But I won't trust her just yet. You can never trust anyone in this world. Hmm… her eyes are golden? She's one of us? But how? I thought we were the only ones on this 'diet'. We need to talk to Carlisle. _Rosalie thought.

She gave me a small smile, "It's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand.

I shook it willingly. "You too." I replied. Carlisle. The name seemed familiar but I couldn't remember it all too well. I don't remember much from my human life. I only remember the stuff that hurt the most. I had no happy memories.

"Em." Alice called again.

"This is…"

He interrupted her, " B-Bells."

My head shot up and I stared in disbelief. It was my Emmett. My Emmett. He was here. In Forks. Why was he…How could this… I couldn't believe me eyes. I blinked my eyes a few times to see if my eyes were deceiving me. I caught of glimpse of Rosalie's face she was glaring at me. I didn't care about it. I didn't think too much of it either. This couldn't be happening.

I opened my mouth to speak and all that came out was, "Your not… how can… dead." I whispered.

He looked down and shuffled his feet on the ground.

All these emotions washed over me. It went from relief to happiness to sadness then to hatred. At that moment all I saw was red. I blocked his mind from me. I didn't want to hear anything he was thinking. He didn't want anything to do with me before, and if that's what he wanted that's what he was going to get now. He may be my brother and he may be alive but that doesn't change what he did to me. It doesn't change what he said to me. It doesn't change how he treated me.

I took a step backwards. He looked up at me with sadness and hurt on his face.

"Bells…I'm…"

I didn't let him finish. I couldn't do this. Not now. Not here. Probably, not even ever.

"It was nice to meet all of you it really was, but I should be heading back inside now. I'll see you later Alice." I said before turning around and walking back towards the cafeteria.

_You ok, Bella?_ Alice asked me a few seconds later. She was worried.

I projected, _Fine._

Then I blocked everything out. I couldn't believe that all of this was happening to me. Emmett wasn't supposed to be here. I know he wasn't because I was there when it happened I saw everything. I was there…. I was there.

I felt so horrible that if I were human I would be crying. I can't think straight. Is he really here or was my mind playing games with me. I almost walked right into the cafeteria door but I saw in someone's mind that they were watching me. I stopped and reached for the handle and pulled the door open. I was planning on just telling Angela that I was going to Biology. I don't think that I can really talk to anyone right now.

I walked up to the table and I tapped Angela's shoulder.

"Hey Bella." She said smiling at me.

"Hey Angela, I'm just going to head over to Biology. I'll see you in Gym." I whispered to her. She nodded her head and I exited the cafeteria.

He couldn't be here.

He was supposed to be dead. I was there.

Another memory came to mind and I zoned out.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Do you want me to drive you home?" Emmett asked me as I walked down the hall still ignoring him._

_"Yes? No? Maybe?" He asked looking sad and upset._

_"Do you want to come with me to pick up Mina and Phil?" He asked me._

_Mina was our cousin on Phil's side of the family. She was a year younger than Emmett. We were close. She was flying in tonight to spend spring break with us._

_"I guess that's a no too?" He asked when we got to the parking lot._

_I started to walk towards the sidewalk and I was headed in the direction of home. We didn't live far away and it wouldn't take me long to get home._

_"I guess I'll see you at home..." He muttered._

_"Or not. Gosh, you can be such a brat sometimes." He said out loud._

_I stopped walking and turned around to look at him._

_"Who do you think you are?" I snapped at him._

_He whipped around probably surprised I was speaking to him, "Who do I think I am? Who do I think I am! You are the one who's been acting all depressed lately. Your shutting out everyone who is trying to help you and you are acting like a brat." He said shouting at me._

_I felt the anger rising to the surface. I was glad there was barely anyone in the parking lot now. This was going to be a huge fight._

_"It's not my fault I'm like this, Emmett. Maybe you should think back to three years ago when you started ignoring me stopped caring about me, your sister." I spat at him._

_"What are you talking about?" He asked looking confused._

_"You know what I'm talking about." I said before turning around and walking in the direction of the house._

_"Bella. Stop." I felt him grab my shoulder and I tried to shrug his hand off but he wouldn't let go._

_"Let go of me, Emmett." I said not looking at him._

_"No. You wanted to talk about this so we're going to talk about this. You know you can talk to me." He said turning around._

_"I don't want to talk about anything. Especially with you! I say this conversation is over now let go of me." I growled. I was angry. All the emotions of the years before were coming back to me and I felt angrier than I ever had been before._

_"Yeah. Well, I say it isn't. Tell me."_

_"You really want to know?" I spat at him again._

_"Of course you are my sister. You matter to me." Emmett said trying to be sincere._

_"I matter to you? That's a new one. You know Emmett. If someone matters to you, you don't treat them like they don't exist. You don't treat them like total garbage. You don't ignore them for three years straight and then expect them to forgive you just like that. You don't play pranks on them because you care about them. You don't make their life miserable because you care about them, and you sure don't talk about them behind their back because you care about them. You don't ditch your sister on her birthday to go hang out with your friends because you care about her. You don't steal money from me because you care about me. The last time I checked, when you care about someone and they really matter to you, you show them that you do care. You tell her everyday that she is the best sister in the world. If you care about her like you say you do you're there for her when no one else is." I let my mouth do the talking. I wasn't even thinking anymore. By now Emmett's hand dropped his hand from my shoulder and he was tensed. He looked angry. I was waiting for it. I wanted to hear his response to this._

_"I never meant to do those things, Bells." He said shaking his head._

_"You keep telling yourself that. Don't call me Bells. Only my family calls me that name." I said coldly. He eyes widened and his face was turning red._

_"I'm sorry alright. I know I was a total jerk. I know that I left you alone for a little while and I'm sorry. I didn't know that it meant that much to you." He said holding his position._

_"You didn't think that it meant much to me! That's the worst apology I've ever heard. Just admit it Emmett. You did those things because your friends thought your sister was a freak. You didn't want them to hate you so you treated me just like they treated me just so you could fit in. You say you care about me? I don't believe you. When you care about someone you wait three years hoping that they will return to the person you knew so long ago. The nice, fun and loving big brother who would tell me that people who thought I was weird were crazy and I was the best. I wait three crazy years hoping that this is all a dream and that you really don't hate me. I wait around three years hoping that my own brother doesn't think of me as the school freak. I wait around three years hoping that this is just a nightmare playing with my emotions. I wait three years to find out that what I was waiting for is never going to happen. And after those threes years are over I find out that what he thinks is really true. He hates me. He thinks I'm a freak. I want you to walk around for three thinking that your own sibling hates you or thinks you're a freak. I want you to see how it feels."_

_ "Well I'm sorry that you think the whole world is about you! I'm sorry that you can't get a life, and I'm sure as hell sorry that I have friends who aren't total freaks and are normal! I'm sorry that I was trying to live my life! God Isabella. The world doesn't revolve around you! Not everything is about you! Why can't you understand that! Why! I mean come one Bella. Who wouldn't think you are a total freak because of the way you've been acting? The things you say are just unbelievable and crazy. I'll apologize for wanting to be normal for once, but I will not apologize for what I did to you. I'm sorry that you walked around here for three years believing a lie. If you hate me than that's good thing. At least that's another weight I can lift off of my shoulders. I'm tired of this." He walked towards his jeep and didn't look back._

_ How could he think such things about me? How did I turn out to be the bad guy here? Was I not the victim? I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to feel. I didn't know what to do. I just started walking…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I was pulled from my memories when I accidentally walked into something or someone. I silently prayed that it wasn't him. I just couldn't take that right now.

"I'm so sorry." The person said.

"Oh no it's perfectly fine. It was my fault." I reassured her. I looked up and noticed it was the human girl they called Lauren Mallory.

"Oh… It's you." She said coldly.

I didn't respond.

She looked me over and glared at me. "Watch where you're going next time." She spat at me. She gave me another disgusted look and then walked off in the other direction.

I don't know what I did to her that made her hate me so much. Wait…

_Who does she think she is! She can't just come in here and steal all the attention! They're supposed to be staring at ME! Not Her! I hate her!_

I pulled out of her mind and kept walking towards my next class biology. I found the room. I was thankful it was in the same building as the cafeteria, because I don't think that I could take walking out there again.

I walked into the classroom and went straight for the teacher's desk. He was looking at a stack of papers, and pretending to be busy.

"Um… good afternoon. I'm Bella. The new girl." I said trying to get his attention.

He cleared his throat and looked up from his 'work'.

_Sweetheart, you're no girl. You are a woman. A quite attractive woman I might add. NO! Get yourself together Banner. You are better than this._

I took a small step away from his desk. I shivered at the nasty thoughts he had of me before he mentally scolded himself.

He cleared his throat again and started tapping the desk.

"I'm Mr. Banner?" He said more like a question.

"Nice to meet you." I said handing him the sheet of paper my previous teacher's had signed earlier. He took it and hesitated with it for a minute. He looked it over. He obviously didn't know what to do with it, but then I guess something clicked. He signed under the last signature on the page and listed the subject and quickly handed me the paper. I saw the blush rise to his face and I held back a chuckle.

_Pathetic humans_. I thought.

"There is only one seat left in the class, Ms. Swan. It's at the back table. Feel free to take a seat." He said motioning to the back of the class.

I muttered, "Thanks." I grabbed the books he was handing me and I made my way to the back table. There was no one there and I hoped to keep it that way. I took the seat closest to the isle and plopped down in the seat.

I pulled out one of the random notebooks Charlie had bought for me and started to doodle. Doodling turned into drawing and drawing turned into me staring blankly at the same page until I heard the warning bell ring.

_Man! She gets to sit by Cullen! God he's so lucky to be sitting by Bella. I would kill to have his spot._ Eric thought.

_If he touches her I swear! I'll start a fight! I saw her first! Well… after Eric! But still! I'll fight him if he tries to ask her out!_ The annoying Mike Newton thought.

I sighed in annoyance. This is going to be a long period. I don't think I sit here bored to my mind. I wish I could skip but Charlie would be mad at me for even thinking about it. I could bribe one of the teachers. I mean it won't even be hard. I shook my head a little trying to clear my thoughts. Mike Newton wasn't helping my situation at all. He kept having fantasies of us 'together'. It was absolutely repulsive. He would glance at me every so often; come to think of it he's been doing it all day. I'm not for breaking people's hearts but can't he take a hint?

My hand started moving and I started to draw a picture of the thing I love the most. I smiled as I drew it. It was as if it was right here with me. I didn't mess up once. All the lines were perfect and I shaded it perfectly.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see my Adonis standing right beside my seat.

Wait.... did I just say my Adonis? Oh Lord, I'm going crazy.

He was looking down at me with the most amazing smile I had ever seen. My stomach flipped. If it weren't for Mr. Banner calling the class to order I would still be staring dumbly at him but I pulled my attention away from him and turned my head towards the front of the class.

The whole class period he was staring at me I could see it through other people's minds and he had a frustrated look on his face. He looked mad at me. He was sitting on the far end of his seat. He was as far away from me as he could get. Was his behavior because of how I treated Emmett? Or did he just not like me in general. He was just smiling at me. Is he bipolar? What is his problem?

I was a little irritated too. I couldn't read his mind. There was nothing but silence when I searched for his velvety voice. I would pull my eyebrows together to think harder but it didn't work. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Was it me? The whole period I balanced out listening to Mr. Banner and searching for Edward's mind. It didn't work. I was left empty handed and no velvety voice to entertain me.

Class soon ended and it was another boring period. I knew pretty much everything there was to know about mitosis. Mr. Banner had a pretty large brain.

I was on my way to gym now and Mike insisted that we walk together. I didn't object. I didn't want to be alone if he happened to walk by or come up to me.

We got to the gym and I walked up to a man they call Coach Clapp. I handed him the slip and he signed it. He gave me a uniform and told me I could sit out today because I was new. I was grateful. I didn't know how to control my strength I would have to practice.

While I watched the humans play basketball and other sports my mind drifted back to the memory I was having before I walked into Lauren.

_FLASHBACK_

_When I got home I went straight to my room and I locked myself in there. Renee tried to talk to me and she kept knocking on my door even after I continuously told her I wanted to be alone._

_There was loud knocking on my door. I had my head underneath my pillow and I couldn't really make out the noise. I brought my head from underneath the pillow and heard Renee yelling my name._

_"Bella! Bella! Open this door right now! Something's happened! Bella!" She yelled from the other side of the door._

_I ran quickly to the door an unlocked it. Renee's face looked distraught and she was red._

_"Bella we need to go to the hospital. I'll explain everything on the way." She said with panic._

_I grabbed my jacket and I slipped on my converse. I ran after her and into her car._

_When we got in she zoomed out of the driveway and towards the town hospital._

_"Mom, what happened?" I asked looking at her._

_She glanced at me and she looked unsure of whether she should tell me or not. I noticed a few teardrops on her cheek and I got even more worried._

_"Mom?"_

_"Bella, Emmett was in a n accident." She said slowly._

_I froze. I didn't understand. An Accident? How?_

_She hesitated but continued, "The hospital called and said that it was close to the airport. They told me that Emmett had already picked up Mina and Phil and they were on the highway and a truck swerved into them. I don't know their conditions all they told me was that we should hurry." She said her voice cracking in different places._

_I couldn't speak. Were they ok? I wanted to ask but she already made it clear she didn't know any of their conditions. My eyes stayed frozen to the road in front of us. I was at a lose of words._

_A few minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. As soon as the car stopped I jumped out without closing the door behind me and I rushed to the front desk._

_"M-m-my brother was just rushed in they were in an accident. What room is he in? Emmett Dwyer. Please help me." I rushed._

_The lady said the room number and before I could thank her I rushed to the room._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That's all I really remember. I've tried so hard to figure out what happened after that but everything just goes into a blur. I remember the doctor and I remember them telling Renee and I that they didn't make it, but I don't remember what happened. I wish I could. Maybe then some questions could be answered. But the biggest problem I had was that we didn't even say goodbye. We had a big fight and we didn't even get to work things out. All I remember were the words he last spoke to me.

If you hate me than that's a good thing…

Those words have echoed in my head for the longest time and they hurt more every time I hear them.

"Bella." Mike said interrupting my thoughts. It seemed that today I couldn't get anytime to think for myself. There was always a distraction. I sighed.

"Bella schools over." Mike said waving his hand in front on my face.

I shook my head and answered, "Thanks Mike." I got up from my seat and I started to walk to the doors.

"Bella." I heard someone squeak. Oh boy. I looked up from the ground and there stood my annoying pixie of a friend.

"Bella." She sang.

I smiled at her.

"Hey Alice."

She was jumping up and down squealing. Everyone that walked by gave her a weird glance but she didn't pay them any mind.

"Guess where we're going!" She finally said after calming down from her high.

"Home?" I asked her.

"Nice try but no." She came closer to me.

She started to whisper to me to low for human ears to hear, " This morning I had a vision I brought my mother's car to school and so I did. Just now I had a vision we were going to Port Angeles, but I don't know why. I was thinking that maybe you could answer that question?"

"I don't know. Will anyone else be coming with us?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want him to come. If he was I could always run home.

"No. It's just you and me." She said squealing again.

"Ok. Well show me to the car." I said motioning my hand towards the exit doors.

"After lunch I told the rest of my family they can go ahead home. I had a feeling you wouldn't want to see Emmett. I don't know what happened earlier but Jasper told me the emotion between you two was weird, but we'll talk about it later. I want to know why we're going out!"

_Shopping! Shopping! Shopping!!!!!!!!!_ Alice thought.

Oh God. What have I gotten myself into? Alice must love shopping. I absolutely hate shopping. Maybe I could talk her into holding off her shopping plans with me until this weekend.

She led me through the halls and out the school door towards the parking lot. There were only a few cars in the parking lot but there was one that stood out above the rest. It was a red Corvette C5. It was sleek and absolutely beautiful. I stared in awe at Alice's mother's car.

"Yeah, I know what your thinking. This morning all the kids were gathering around it and they were acting so dumb like they've never seen a car before. I mean it's not even new." Alice said shaking her head.

She got to the car and unlocked the doors I climbed in. The whole interior was black and the seats were leather. It was a stick shift and it's smelled like new car scent. I bypassed putting on my seat belt and Alice got the car started.

"So," She started, "why are we going to Port Angeles?" She asked curiously.

"I have to pick up my baby." I said smiling.

Her eyes widened and she looked at me with disbelief.

_A baby? As in living… breathing…baby?_ Alice thought.

I snorted at her thoughts and then answered out loud. "Of course not Alice. I was talking about my car." I lied.

"Ah." She said nodding with understanding.

"Thanks for taking me." I said.

"No problem. I haven't been there in a while. Rose and I always go shopping in Seattle. This will be fun." She said bouncing in her seat.

I chuckled, "You like shopping huh?"

"No that much." She lied.

"Alice. I've seen inside your head. Everything always leads back to shopping for you."

"Fine. I have a shopping problem. But I'm not ashamed." She admitted.

"Well I'm not going shopping today. I have to get home to Charlie. He probably wants to hear about my first day at school." I said sarcastically.

"I don't know how you do it Bella. I couldn't live with a human." Alice said serious now.

"It's not that hard. Charlie doesn't hover. He gives me space."

"But you're a newborn. I don't even know how you have the control to not drink humans let alone live with one. It's just amazing."

"Yeah…... Alice?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember anything from when you were human?"

Her face suddenly fell, " No. I don't remember a thing, well only my transformation. I can remember that like it was yesterday, but everything else is a mystery." She admitted.

"I can't remember much either. I only remember the stuff that mattered most. Like you said I remember most of my transformation too."

The car fell into a comfortable silence. All of a sudden she started singing the Beatles' song I want to hold your hand, in four different languages.

"Alice?" I asked tilting my head.

"Bella?" She said in the same tune I said her name.

" Why are you singing that song?" I asked her frustrated.

"I like it." She said shrugging. She was lying to me I could feel it. She was hiding something from me.

"We're here." She said stopping the car. I looked at her confused and I looked out of the windshield.

We were at the dealership the people called me about. They said that my baby was in and ready for pickup when ever I was able to pick her up.

"How did you… You know what I don't even want to know."

Alice's' eyes unfocussed, and she was staring into mid air. All of a sudden her eyes refocused.

"Alice are you ok?" I asked worried.

She looked at me with a slightly angry face. " I thought you said we were picking up a _car_."

I chuckled nervously and reached for the handle and climbed out.

Alice did the same and she followed close behind me. I walked into the little office and I pressed the little bell at the front desk.

The smell of human blood hit me like a boulder and I held my breath. I heard Alice do the same.

In a few seconds a man around his mid thirties came through the door of the back office and slightly opened his mouth while staring at Alice and I. He wasn't that much taller than I and he was wearing dark brown. He had a little bit of a beard growing but I guess to human eyes it looked like he just shaved.

_Wow. They are the most attractive customers we've had in a while. They are beautiful. Is that their Corvette out there? Oh my… she's a beauty, but not as beautiful and these two. The taller one is truly beautiful. I want to run my hands through her hair. I want to kiss those…_ The man thought.

"Hi." He said finally.

"Hello." I said smiling.

Alice didn't say anything she just pretended to be interested in the faculty pictures.

"My name I s Cail how may I help you?" He asked coming closer to the desk.

"I'm here to pick up a package for an Isabella Swan."

He walked over to the ancient computer on the desk and typed in my last name. He looked intently at the computer screen.

"Alright. I'm sorry is it Ms. Or Mrs. Swan?" He asked slyly.

_Please be Ms. Please be Ms._ He chanted in his head. I held back a gag.

"It's Ms." I confirmed.

"Alright Ms. Swan, your package is in the back lot. If you don't mind I'll need you to sign these papers." He said placing a few papers in front of me.

He showed me where to sign and after I signed where I needed.

"Ms. Swan may I see your motorcycle license please?" He asked me.

"Absolutely." I answered.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. I pulled out my motorcycle license and I handed it to him.

"Thank you." He whispered taking it form my hands.

He wrote a few things down and then handed it back to me.

After paying all of the necessary fees he led me to the back lot and there she was. She was right next to an old, red, and broke down Chevy. She was still in the plastic wrap and she looked lonely. I would have to take her for a ride.

"It's the red and black Ducati 748 right?" He asked me making sure.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

"Alright." He said smiling. He walked over to a key box and grabbed a set of keys. He then walked over to another box and he pulled out the helmet I picked out for my bike. I smiled wide as he walked over to me with my keys and helmets. He handed them to me and then led me to my motorcycle.

I set my helmet and keys aside and I slowly took the plastic wrap from my baby.

I looked her over and she looked brand new… wait a minute.

"Excuse me, Cail?" I called.

He quickly walked over to me and stood a little too close. "Ms. Swan." He said slyly.

"Has my bike been driven by any of your workers?" I asked politely.

He looked dumbfounded, " I beg your pardon?"

_How did she know that?_ He thought. He took a small step away from me.

"I couldn't help but notice that the front wheel has a little bit of mud on it. If I am not mistaken my bike came into your shop with the plastic wrap fully intact. Am I wrong?"

_I can't get caught. Ben will fire me if he knows that I rode that bike. I'll loose my job, and if I loose my job I'll have to work at dad's shop._

"Of course not. I assure you no one has touched your bike since it was moved into the back lot, Ms. Swan." He lied.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch you last name. What was it again?" I asked him.

"Newton." He stated.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

" I'm around your age." He lied. Did he not see my license? It clearly stated that I am eighteen.

"I think that you are mistaken, Mr. Newton. I go to school with your brother, Mike Newton." I said raising an eyebrow.

His eyes widened in shock, "You g-g-go to school with my b-brother?" He stuttered.

"As a matter of fact I do."

_OH MY GOD!_ He thought.

"I apologize. You're Chief Swan's girl aren't you? Christ! My father will kill me if he finds out. Look," He said pulling me aside, " I'll deduct some payments off of the bike. I'll do anything but please keep this between us. I don't want to loose my job." He begged.

I heard Alice giggle.

I pretended to think about it, "You don't have to do anything Mr. Newton. Just don't let this happen again." I said walking away.

I grabbed the keys to my bike and I slid the helmet underneath my left arm. I kicked the kickstand up and I put the gear in neutral. I started rolling my bike back towards the front lot but I stopped and looked back at Mike's brother.

"How'd she ride?" I called to him.

His eyes widened and he jogged over to me. "She's pretty fast. Rides smoothly." He said nervously.

I chuckled at his expression, "Thanks for the gas."

With out letting him answer I walked away. When I pulled around to the front, Alice was leaning on the hood of her mother's Corvette.

"A Ducati?" She asked me walking over to me.

"Yup." I said proudly.

"Charlie is going to kill you." She said smiling.

"I had a vision." She said low enough for only the two of us to hear.

"It's not like I am going to die." I said making a joke.

"Yeah… Well this fight doesn't look like it's going to end well." She said going back to normal tone.

"Well… I'll just have to cross that bridge when I get to it." I said shrugging it off.

"So... Mike has a brother?" She said elbowing me.

"Don't remind me." I rolled my eyes.

She giggled, "It was too funny."

"Whatever. Thanks for the ride. I owe you big time." I said putting the kickstand down. I walked over to my side of the car and I opened the door swiftly. I grabbed my messenger bag and slid it over my shoulder. I closed the door and walked back over to my baby.

"I know." She said beaming. "I've seen it."

I laughed and put on my helmet. "I bet you did."

"Ride safely Bella." She said in a motherly tone.

"Yes mom." I joked.

I climbed on my bike and I stuck the key in and got it started. I revved the engine. I stared at my bike lovingly and I was happy I finally got to ride her. I looked up at Alice. She rolled her eyes at me and walked over to the car.

_You're just like Edward and his Volvo._ She thought.

The sound of his name my me shiver with happiness and i couldn't wait until tomorrow.

_What do you mean?_ I projected.

_He loves his car to death. He won't let anyone drive it unless it's necessary. _ She thought.

_So? _ I projected.

_It's just entertaining to watch. _She thought again.

We both pulled out onto the main road and I rode next to her.

_Once we get on the highway you want to race?_ I asked her with pure excitement.

_You're on._ She thought.

We rode for a few more minutes and then we hit the highway.

I wasn't surprised I beat her back to Forks. I was weaving through the cars and Alice got stuck behind these two old trucks.

When we went in our different directions she thought, _see you tomorrow cheater_.

_Bye Alice._ I projected with a chuckle.

I slowed down now that we were in Charlie's territory. I got home and I slowed down even more. I could hear Charlie moving around in the house and his thoughts were furious. He must have heard me coming in.

_How could she get a motorcycle?! She knows how I feel about those death traps!_

When I came to a stop beside his cruiser the front door swung open and Charlie came out. He was turning red.

**PLEASE!!! REVIEW!!!  
Five Reviews!  
********Tell me what you think!**

**********************Oh and PM me if you have any ideas!! :D**

**********************THanks for reading!!!**

**********************-readingforever13 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so a few you had some questions about how Emmett is older than Bella. To answer your questions Phil already had Emmett before he married Renee. Sorry for any confusion. If you have any more questions PM me and I'll answer them. Don't be afraid to ask or give advice I'm open to anything you have to offer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own the characters I made up especially for this story! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked up the front steps towards Charlie and I stopped in front of him.

_Should I shout? No. Yes. Ugh!_ Charlie thought.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What were you thinking?!" He shouted at me. I guess we know which one he went with.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"That bike! That death trap! You know how I feel about those Isabella and yet you go out and buy one? I can't believe you!" He fumed.

"I'm eighteen, Dad. I'm old enough to make decisions for myself. I bought the bike before I came here. I have my license and I bought a helmet. You have to give me credit for that." I reasoned.

"I don't care if you got a safety suit! I don't want you riding the _thing _around town." He spat.

"Why?" I challenged.

_Why? WHY? I'll tell you why!_ He thought again.

"You could get killed. I've already told you about motorcycles and how dangerous they are. As long as you are living under my roof I will not have you riding that." He said pointing a finger at it.

"Fine." I said not giving in.

_Fine? Is it over? Did she give in that easily?_ He thought.

"Fine. W-w-we'll return it tomorrow then." He said calming down a little.

"I didn't mean it that way, Dad. I meant if the bike goes I go with it. I'm eighteen and I'm old enough to be on my own. If you don't except my bike then you don't except me."

"Bella I am not having this discussion with you. The bike goes whether you like it or not." He said raising his voice.

"Why can't I keep it? I'm responsible! I'm not a troublemaker! It's not like I'm going to try and kill myself! I'm not stupid, dad!" I shouted back. _Yeah, if I could die._

"I don't care. I know that you're not stupid, Isabella! I don't want you riding it! I want that bike gone before I get home from work tomorrow or I'll take it back myself."

"Like I said before, dad. If the bike goes I go with it."

"Isabella." He warned.

"I don't understand. Why can't you just trust me with this? You know me." I said letting my voice get a little softer.

"I do trust you, kid. I just don't trust _it. _We've had past experiences with teenagers and bikes here in Forks and I just don't want that happening to you_._" He confessed.

"Dad, I'm not like them. I'll stick to the rules and I'll drive the speed limit. I know you trust me but you've got to trust my bike. I wouldn't ride it if I didn't know what I was doing. Please dad just…give me a chance."

He sighed, "You're not gonna back down from this are you?" He asked eyeing me.

I gave him a small smirk, "Not a chance."

_She's just like her mother._ He thought.

He sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck. "How come you didn't ask me about it first?"

I smirked again, "'Cause I knew you'd say no."

He laughed, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Love me… and let me keep my bike." I smiled back.

"I do and I guess you can keep the bike." He said pulling me into a hug. "I don't know why I can't stay mad at you, Bells. I feel bad when I get mad at you but then I feel like a bad father when I don't correct you."

"I think you're doing a great job." I said smiling.

"We need to talk." He said pulling back from the hug.

"I was worried about that." I confessed.

He chuckled, "Come on."

When we got in the house I put my bag at the bottom of the staircase and I went into the living room. Charlie was sitting on the couch staring at the blank TV screen.

"Dad, how'd you find out about my bike?" I asked. I know Charlie didn't have super hearing. So he must have looked out the window or something.

He opened his mouth but didn't say anything at first. "Jake called me. He said that he saw you on the highway with one of the Cullen kids and he said you guys were racing on motorcycles. I didn't believe him at first but then I saw your bike pull into the driveway I guess I sort of lost it. Don't be mad at him though he did the right thing."

"Now, about your punishment." He said looking at me.

"I'm listening."

"If you get into one accident, and I don't care if it was your fault or not, I'm taking that bike away and we're getting you a car." He said firmly.

"That's it?" I asked surprised.

"Unfortunately." He admitted.

Charlie spent the rest of the night interrogating about what I did while I was away. He soon fell asleep and like the good daughter I am I carried him up to his room and put him under the covers. I know that it's usually the other way around but seeing as I don't sleep it was necessary.

The whole time Charlie and I were talking I forgot all about Emmett and the Cullen's. Ok well that's a lie. My mind was on only one of the Cullen's. Edward.

I still couldn't rack my brain for the reason he hated me. What did I do to him? Why did I make him react so badly towards me? When we met on the field everything was all right but as soon as we got into biology everything went down hill. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and I quickly changed clothes. I checked on Charlie. He was knocked out and snoring away.

I opened my window and I jumped out. I landed on my feet and I took off towards the clearing. I ran as fast as I could and I was there in no time.

I went to the rock that Alice and I talked on the first time we met and I waited for her.

Suddenly I was tackled from the back. I got up quickly ready to fight my attacker but I quickly calmed down when I saw Alice smiling widely at me.

"How'd you manage to do that?" I asked with an amused look on my face.

"I've been practicing blocking you out of my head and it turns out that my practice paid off pretty well." She said proudly.

"It did. I didn't even hear you sneak up on me."

_I am the bomb._ She thought.

_Don't flatter yourself._ I projected.

_You know I still think this is pretty cool._ She thought.

_What?_ I asked confused.

_ I can hear your voice inside my head._ She admitted.

"At least it isn't permanent for you. I have to live with hearing voices in my head. Some of the things I hear I'd rather not hear, but I can't help it." I said sitting down on the boulder.

"What is it with you and ripped jeans?" Alice asked me totally out of subject.

I need to take her shopping. It's time for an Alice makeover and I'm going all out. It'll be so much fun. Oh and I can get her shoes. Those black converses won't do.

"My converses are just fine." I said in a defensive tone.

"Sure. But you said you owe me big time and this is what I want." She said looking at her nails.

"When I said that I meant I had to do something for you. Not vice versa."

"Well _you_ are letting me take you shopping. That's what you're doing for me." She sang.

I cursed in my head.

"Fine. But I'm paying."

"Nope." She sang. "I pay or I'll never talk to you again."

I gasped appalled.

"That's not fair." I said in an annoyed tone.

"I knew you'd understand." She sang once again.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

"You know you love me." She sang.

"Sure." I mumbled.

"We're practically sisters. There is no way you _can't_ love me." She argued.

She was right. Even though we only knew each other for two days I felt like I had known her a whole lifetime. I felt like she was my sister.

"Yeah. Whatever." I grumbled trying to fight back a smile.

"I knew it." She said smiling widely back at me.

"This is the first and last time you will be giving me this so called 'Alice makeover.'" I said making air quotes.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged me. She picked me up and started jumping up and down.

"You know Alice. This whole picking up Bella thing is not working out." I said trying not to laugh. It was hilarious to me how such a small thing could pick me up so easily.

"Sorry. I got too excited…. again." She smiled sheepishly.

Alice seemed to zone out for a second and all of a sudden her mind went blank.

"Alice." I asked concerned.

"Alice." I asked again. 

"Uh… Bella, I have to go. Some thing has um…. come up…. Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. I really am sorry I have to go so soon. I'll explain everything tomorrow." She gave me a quick hug before running of in a random direction.

I was a little concerned and even had the thought of following her but I thought otherwise. She said she'd explain tomorrow and I planned to take her up on her word.

Even though Alice left to go home. I didn't feel like going home. So I sat there for a while my mind eventually went back to thinking about Edward.

Why was he so mad at me? I need to know what I did to him that made him so angry with me. I will have to talk to him tomorrow. I don't like existing with the thought of someone hating me like he does. The thing that ticked me off the most was that I couldn't even read his mind to understand why. It's been bothering me why I can't seem to read his mind at all. I wish I could share my frustration with Alice but I don't want her knowing my obsession with her brother. It's too embarrassing and I already have enough to deal with Emmett being alive. I just don't know what to do anymore.

I wish I wasn't here. I wish that, that monster had drained me instead of my mother so I wouldn't have to exist like I exist now, but then after thinking about it. I wish that he hadn't drained my mom or I, because I wouldn't choose this life for anybody.

I wasn't venting on about all of this stuff that I didn't really remember the whole reason _why_ I was venting in the first.

Then it hit me. Emmett, is alive well… he's not… I mean you know what I mean. He's here in Forks not dead like I thought he was. He was here, and yet I couldn't bring myself to putting the past behind the past.

I don't _want_ to be angry with Emmett, but I can't help the fact that I am. He was supposed to be my brother. He was supposed to have my back He was suppose to be there for me even though crazy things were happening to me and yet he wasn't, and now that I can prove that I'm not crazy I can't tell anyone. No one can know but me and the rest of _us._

I wasn't crazy. I knew that what was happening to me when I was human wasn't crazy. I wish I could go back and take revenge on those who called me a freak and did horrible things to me when I was human, but taking revenge would only make me worse of a creature then I already am.

After a few more hours of venting to myself I ran back home and easily climbed back into my window. When I got up there I was expecting to find anyone in my dismay there was.

The smell of warm, sweet blood hit me and I suddenly became alert. The smell was familiar. I looked around me room trying to find the source of the blood and I found it sitting there on my bed.

"Jake?" I asked confused.

He whipped around startled at my sudden appearance and his face looked angry.

"Bella."

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked looking around.

"I need to talk to you."

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Jake?" I asked uncomfortable. If I wasn't civil creature I would have probably ripped him to shreds by now for trespassing but….

_Beautiful eyes. Beautiful lips. Beautiful body. Beautiful hips._ Well I guess we all know that his mind wasn't going to help me get to the meaning of this.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered again.

"I'm listening." I said closing my window.

When I turned around he was standing right in front of me looking down at me.

I quickly walked around him and over to my bed. I motioned for him to sit down on my desk chair. He took the seat gladly.

He just stared at me for a while and I was getting impatient.

_Beautiful. Rebecca and Rachel would be proud of me...._

"Jake?" I asked.

He shook his head and said, "Huh?"

And then it seemed to dawn on him why he was here.

"Oh yeah… that. I was just… I need… You can't hang around the Cullen's, Bella." He said firmly.

"Why the heck not?" I asked accidentally shouting.

You can't blame me for losing it. I mean what would you do if you found you best friend in your room and then they told you to stop hanging around the only people you can relate to?

Charlie's snores stopped briefly and then continued.

"Bella could you please keep quiet I don't want to get shot by your father for being in his daughter's room at this time in the morning." He said holding his hands up in defense.

"Then why are you here? You better say what you have to say before I wake him up myself." I said crossing my arms.

"I don't want you hanging around the Cullen's." He said yet again.

"Yeah… I heard you the first time and I think you heard me when I asked you why the heck not." I stated.

"It's hard to explain. I just… please don't hang around them. It's for your own good." He said standing up.

"You're not my dad, Jake. How can you tell _me_ what's for _my_ own good? I can make decisions on my own. The Cullen's are nice people. I can hang around them if I choose. Now, get out of my room." I said pointing to the door.

"Bella you need to listen to me please." He pleaded.

"How did you get in the house, Jake?" I asked avoiding the subject.

"Through the window. It was open." He said ashamed.

"Why did you come at this time of the morning? Couldn't this have waited 'till tomorrow?" I asked uncomfortable he was still here.

"No, my dad sent me. He said that I should tell you before school tomorrow. He said I needed to warn you. He said he'd pay me if I came." He said shrugging.

"Well tell your dad that I was 'warned' and that I'll beat him up the next time he sends his son to my room at," I glanced at the clock, "two o'clock in the morning to tell me to stay away from my friends."

Jake chuckled lightly, "I'll tell him. Sorry about the whole intruder thing. Promise you won't tell Charlie?" He asked me with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah. Get out of here." I said smiling.

"Thanks, Bells. I owe you one." He said before walking over to the window.

He opened the window slowly. He looked down then hesitated.

"How'd you get up here?" I asked him walking to his side.

"I climbed the tree." He laughed.

"Come on." I said turning toward my room door.

"Wait…" He hesitated.

"What?" I whispered.

"Why were you out so late …I mean early?" He said curious.

_She has a boyfriend. I knew it. _ He thought sadly.

I cursed in my head. "I was talking to a friend and we lost track of time."

"Oh. I won't tell Charlie." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

We quietly snuck down the stairs and surprisingly didn't wake up Charlie. I got the front door open without and sound and Jake walked passed into the darkness of the morning.

"Hey Bells?" He whispered.

"Yeah Jake?" I asked him.

"Are we still best friends? 'Cause I mean all this crazy stuff has been happening and I was just wondering…" He asked me quietly.

Whoa I didn't see that coming.

"Of course." I whispered back.

"'Kay." He called back.

"Jake?" I whispered out again.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"How are you getting home?" I asked him.

" My friend is picking me up." He said before jogging to the road.

_Jake better be out here. He told me two fifteen. _An unfamiliar voice thought.

Just then a car crept quietly around the corner and it pulled in front of the house. Jake turned around and waved and quickly got in.

I shook my head and locked up the house. I was so upset that Jake was in my room I forget to be mad at him for telling Charlie about my motorcycle.

I quietly walked back up the stairs and into my room and I plopped down on my bed.

I have four hours twenty-six minutes and seventeen seconds before Charlie is supposed to wake up. I am going to be bored out of my mind. Just then a thought came to mind. I quickly got of my bed and went to my fully stocked bookshelf. I grabbed my favorite book and I went back to my bed.

Even though I could recite _Withering heights_ from cover to cover, I still enjoyed reading it over and over again.

**Edwards POV (after school)**

I can't stay. I don't know what is happening to me. My emotions are off the walls and Jasper keeps telling me to calm down, but I can't. She just does something to me that makes me… well I don't know.

_Isabella Swan._ Just her name alone makes me shudder.

I can't not think about her. She is so breath taking. The thing that makes me more attracted to her is that she doesn't even acknowledge the fact that she is beautiful.

I can't read her mind. When I focus on her small frame I hear nothing. I try as hard as I can but there is nothing. I don't understand why and I'm embarrassed to talk to Carlisle about this. I'll just have to deal with this one on my own.

When I'm around her I feel like I can't control myself, but I like the company. I feel like a teenager with over active hormones. You would think a one hundred and eight year old vampire would know how to control it by now but I guess I am wrong. When I'm not around her I feel like I am empty and lonely. I can't loose control of myself when I'm around her and I can't let our secret be known. I guess the only thing to do is stay away from her. It will keep us all safe.

I don't know what I was thinking, but as soon as I dropped my siblings at home I turned the car around and started to drive away from my home and family.

"I'm going to talk to Carlisle." I said knowing they would here me.

"Come back soon." said Esme in a motherly tone.

"Ok." Was my response.

I got on the highway. I made a quick decision so that Alice wouldn't see my intentions. Alice would probably think I was going to Port Angeles but by the time I'm halfway to Seattle she'll finally figure out where I've really gone.

I didn't really know where in Seattle I was going, but I had to get away. Seattle was honestly a quick decision. It was far enough and there I could clean my head.

**(Later in Seattle)**

Isabella. I love the name. I love her. I want to protect her. I _need_ to protect her.

Wait. I love her? I haven't even known her for two days and yet I love her and I want to protect her.

Get your head right Edward. You don't know what you are talking about. She could have a mate. She might not even like you let alone love you and here you are planning to protect and love her for the rest of your existence. Get it together, Cullen.

I was sitting on a random boulder in the middle of the forest. It's funny because this little opening reminded me of my meadow back in Washington. I wish I could go there but I don't know if I can handle her rejection. I don't know if I can handle my feelings around her right now.

I tried to take my mind off of her but I couldn't will myself to do it. I even tried to think about that awkward moment between Bella and Emmett back in Forks, but it seemed like both of them were blocking me out. Even Alice didn't know what was going on. Emmett didn't talk about it for the rest of the day and I know that the rest of my sibling became very curious as to what Emmett and Bella were in the past. What was he to her?

My mind quickly went back to thinking about my brunette goddess. I just couldn't keep her out of my mind. She was so beautiful. I wish I stayed just to talk to her. I wish I could get to know her and know what is going on inside her beautiful little head, but I can't. It's no use. I should have stayed and talked this out with my family and let them know what was on my mind, but like a coward I ran. I ran away thinking that it would solve my problems. I should go back. Esme is probably worried and Alice probably hates me because she didn't see me leaving. I've tried to run away from one problem and I left my family with more. I should have been thinking about them and not just myself.

After a while of mentally debating with myself of the subject I decided that I would go home and avoid going to school completely. I could do that right? Yes I can, and I will. I have to be strong. I have to work all of this out in my head.

I got off of the boulder and dashed through the woods towards my car. I don't know how long I had been sitting there but it was dark out and I must have lost track of time. I checked my watch to see that I had been sitting in that meadow for five hours.

I ran to my car not worried about being seen. I quickly got in and pulled back on the dirt road that led me to the forest. A few minutes later I was on the highway heading home. As I drove home pictures of my brunette goddess popped up into my mind.

**(Back in Forks)**

I was back in Forks. It took me less time to get home because I wasn't driving the speed limit. I turned into the familiar driveway and drove the half a mile it takes to get to my home.

I shut the car off and got out. I hesitated for a moment. Would they be mad I just got up and left without any explanation?

_Is that Edward? Is he home?_ Esme's kind thoughts filled my head. Through her mind i could see her opening the front door. Suddenly, I felt someone hugging me.

Edward Cullen don't you ever scare me like that. You better tell me where you're going next time. Alice couldn't even tell me where you were.

"Sorry, Mom." I said apologetically.

I love it when my kids call me that. It makes me feel so happy.

"It's ok. Just don't scare me like that again." She said pulling away from the hug.

"I'll be in in a second." I promised knowing he would hear me.

_She hates me. I mean why wouldn't she? The way I treated her was unforgivable._ Emmett's thoughts were depressed and I couldn't imagine how Jasper felt trying to calm him down. Emmett quickly changed his thoughts to Rosalie and I quickly pulled my attention from his mind.

I ran into the house only to be faced with my pixie sister. She looked angry with me.

"Sorry, Alice." I apologized.

"Do you know how frustrating it was? I had three different visions in one minute. One second I see you in Port Angeles and then the next I see you in a random meadow sitting on a boulder and I even caught a glimpse of you going to Alaska." She was talking so fast if I weren't a vampire I wouldn't have caught a word she said.

"I just needed to think."

"About?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You already know that." I said getting frustrated. I can never keep things to myself. There is always one person in my family who knows what's going on with me and I can never hide it from her.

"Eeee! Oh Edward! I knew it!" She said jumping up and down.

I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down. Through Rosalie's mind I could see Jasper jumping up and down just like Alice was.

"Alice, sweetheart, could please calm down?" Jasper asked still jumping.

"Oops. Sorry." She said stopping abruptly.

"Alice I don't want to talk about it okay? I need to figure things out on my own and I don't want you interfering with this." I said looking at her seriously.

She frowned, "That's going to take forever." She whined.

"Alice, please."

She huffed and walked over to Jasper's side.

"Thank you." I told her before going up the stairs.

I got to my room and I plopped down on my couch. I put a random CD in and ran my hands over my face and I sighed.

I stared off into space for a while and I didn't think I just sat there. I had already made up my mind about a few things; I wasn't going to school for the rest of the week and I won't confront Bella with my feelings. She deserves better than me and it's best we stay friend's well maybe not even friends. I'm not sure of her past relationship with Emmett and I don't want to be in the middle of anything.

Suddenly my room door burst open and standing in the doorway was Alice. She was looking at me frustrated. I hadn't even heard her coming. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice.

"Why don't I see you going to school tomorrow and the rest of the week?"

I sighed, "Because I am not going to school."

"Why?" She pushed.

"I don't want to talk about it Alice."

_Well I already know. I just wanted to see if you would tell me or not. I think you should just tell her… or I could do it for you?_

She was smirking at me with her arms crossed.

"You wouldn't." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Oh… but I would." She said tapping her foot on the ground.

_So what's it going to be? Are you going to tell her or will I be the matchmaker for you lovely vampires. You two will be cute together. _ She sang in her head.

I groaned, "Alive I asked you to let me figure this out."

"It's going to take too long and you know I'm not that patient." She argued.

"Will you give me a couple of days?" I asked her trying to buy some time to get my feelings and myself together.

"Two days."

"Fine."

She closed my door and I sighed in relief that she was gone. I don't know what it is but something is telling me that she won't leave this alone. Knowing Alice she'll try to 'fix' things in her Alice like way and then everything will go down hill. I don't want to risk it.

I tried to read her mind to see if she would interfere but she was blocking me again. I hate it when she does that.

My feelings for Bella haven't changed. I still find myself highly infatuated with her. I want to be there for her. I want to protect her. I want to show her how I feel.

One side of me is saying that I should stay away from her so I won't go crazy, but the other side of me is going crazy because I want to be with her and by her side.

I am foreign to this kind of feeling and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to handle it. My mind is making me confused and now I only have two days to figure everything out.

Bella POV

It's time for Charlie to wake up and he keeps pressing the snooze button on his alarm clock and now his clock is going off every five minutes. I wonder what's taking him so long to get this morning. Or was I just anxious to get to school today?

I think it was the second one. I guess I was just eager to make things right with Edward Cullen. I was hoping that today would be a good day, but then again I was going to see Emmett so I wouldn't get my hopes up. What if he tried to talk to me today? I'm still not ready to talk to him. I _will_ talk to him just not now.

After five more minutes I decided that I wasn't going to wait for Charlie to wake up anymore. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom and I took the world's quickest shower.

I wrapped the towel around myself and I walked back into my room and got dressed. To aggravate Alice I wore my pair of black ripped jeans and white graphic t-shirt. I slipped on my white converse to match my shirt and I grabbed my messenger bag.

Charlie was up now and I decided to put my cooking skills to the test. I decided to try making coffee, which wasn't as hard as I anticipated, and I fried Charlie some bacon and eggs. It turned out ok, I think. I wouldn't know whether it was good or not but what I do know is that the smell was repulsive.

"Bells! You made breakfast?" Charlie said from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah." I said fixing him a plate.

Charlie came down in his uniform with a smile plastered on his face. I set his plate in front of him and I sat down in the chair in front of him.

Charlie looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

_She's not eating?_

Oh boy.

"You're not eating?" He asked me stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"No, I think I'm too excited today." I said pretending to be jumpy in my seat.

"Really. Excited about what?" He asked.

"I get to ride my bike today." I said smiling.

"Oh, that."

"Dad, you need to stop worrying so much."

"It's my job to worry." He said smiling.

"I'll be fine." I said smiling back. "If anything happens I bet it well get to you right away, because gossip travels here." I said sarcastically.

"I don't want anything to happen to you though."

She's my little girl. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her.

"You should get going now. I don't have to be in for work for another hour." He said looking up at me and smiling.

"Ok. Dad, don't worry too much."

He smirked, "I'll try. Have a great day, Bells."

"Will do." I said before grabbing my messenger bag.

"Be careful please, Bells."

"Always am." I said. I took a risk by doing this but I didn't care at the moment. I gave Charlie a small kiss on the cheek and ran out the door as quickly as I could in human pace.

_My little girl is back._ He sighed in his head.

I smiled to my self. I made Charlie happy. I never thought that I could make anyone happy being what I am but I guess I'm full of surprises.

I quickly got on my bike. I made sure to put on my helmet and got her started and I was on the road in no time.

Thinking about it now, me being excited to see Edward was an understatement. I really wanted to make things right with him. I don't think that I could live with myself if he was mad at me. When I first met him I felt something inside me that I've never felt before and I couldn't explain it. My fear is that he doesn't feel the same towards me. Knowing him he probably has a mate who is way more attractive than I am. I mean she has to be. Edward is handsome. He can have any girl that he wants.

I sighed. It was going to be a long day. My self esteem just dropped five points what a way to start my day.

I was pulling into the school parking lot when I noticed that everyone was staring at my bike or at me.

_ That's a hot bike. With a hot girl. _Two guys thought at the same time.

_I need to get one of those. I hear those things are chick magnets._ Another guy thought.

I rolled my eyes and pulled into one of the thin parking spaces. I shut my bike off and slid my key into the pocket of my messenger bag and zipped up the pocket.

I climbed off and I straightened my clothes out.

_I should go talk to her and take a better look at that bike. _Mike Newton thought.

I sighed. The guys at this school need to get lives.

"Bella!" I heard Mike Newton.

I pretended not to hear him and I started to walk towards my first class.

_Maybe she didn't hear me._ He thought.

"Bella!" He called again. I sighed and I turned around to look in his direction.

He looked pretty happy with himself for getting my attention and jogged over to where I was standing. He had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Your first class is English right? I'll walk you." He said motioning his hand in the direction we were supposed to walk in.

"Thanks." I said. I started walking again.

"So." He said hinting that he wanted to make conversation.

"So." I said in the same tone.

"That's a nice bike you've got there."

"Yeah. I just picked it up yesterday from Port Angeles."

"Oh. My brother works at a dealership in Port Angeles."

"Really? I didn't know that." I lied.

"Yeah. He's been working there for about a year now. He doesn't want to work at my dad's shop here in Forks."

"Oh." I said staring in front of me.

"Hey Bella, are you busy this weekend?" Mike asked out of thin air.

"Well I am hanging out with Alice Cullen, uh we're probably going into Seattle this weekend. Why?"

"Oh… Alice Cullen?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked actually curious now.

"Well… it's kind of weird, you know, you hanging out with her. No one really talks to the Cullen's." He said shrugging it off.

"Oh… well I do. Thanks for walking me to class, Mike. I guess I'll see you later then." I said walking into my classroom.

"Bye Bella." He said awkwardly.

She probably goes out with Edward Cullen. I can't believe she hangs out with them. It's so weird. I mean the Cullen's are very attractive and all it's just that they're weird.

I sat quietly through my English class. I got bored and I started writing down everything Mr. Mason was saying. The bell finally rang and I was one of the first people to get out of the class.

As soon as I got into Government my mind went far away.

In Trigonometry it was basically the same. It seemed as if the day was going slower and slower and I couldn't get Edward Cullen out of my mind. I wanted to see him. I wanted to be near him and yet it was like time was going by slower and slower.

I was in Spanish now and I couldn't wait for lunch because I knew I'd see Alice and we could hopefully sit together, but then Emmett was going to be there. He'd probably try and talk to me. I didn't want to stress things out anymore so I switched my thoughts to something different.

_My Edward's not here. How could he not be here? He's always here except on the days they go out for camping trip but other than that he's always here. Where is he?_

Lauren Mallory's mind was all Edward. Was she talking about Edward Cullen? Or is there a different Edward here at school? Why'd she call him _her_ Edward?

I don't know why but that made me jealous was he really her Edward? Did he really go out with a _human_? And of all humans why Lauren Mallory?

Then something hit me. Lauren thought that Edward isn't here. Was he really not here or did she miss him on her way into the school. I didn't see him but I'm pretty sure he should be here. I mean it's not sunny today or I wouldn't be going to school either. Where could he be? I mean is he really not here? I don't think Lauren of all people would be lying about something like that in her head nonetheless.

If he isn't here than I won't figure out why he was mad and why he hates me. This day couldn't get any worse. He was the reason I came to school today and he's not even here.

I was cut from my thoughts when the bell rang. Everyone quickly gathered their stuff and scooted out of the classroom. I sighed. It was lunch time.

_!_ Only one person I know can be that happy in their thoughts.

"Hi Alice." I said looking up and seeing her standing in front of my desk.

"How was class?" She asked grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my class room.

"Slow." I said smiling.

"I see you survived the wrath of Charlie." She said jokingly.

"Yeah. He took it pretty well compared to what I was prepared for."

"You want to sit with us today?" She asked jumpy.

"Who do you mean by us?" I asked skeptically.

"Jasper, Rosalie, Emm…" She paused.

_Oh… I forgot sorry, Bella_. She thought.

_Oh it's fine. Don't worry about it. I don't mind sitting with you guys._ I lied. But I didn't want to sit with the humans so…

_I know. I saw it. _She thought happily.

_Then why did you ask?_

_It's fun. _She thought.

"What am I going to do with you?" I said out loud.

"Come on." She said smiling.

We walked into the lunchroom and my eyes landed on their table. Edward wasn't there like Lauren had thought earlier and I felt my happiness level drop into the negatives.

I stopped in the doorway and Alice noticed and looking at me with a puzzled look.

_Are you coming?_ She thought.

_I think I should go home. _I projected.

_I know I saw that too._ She sighed. _Are you sure you don't want to stay?_

_Yeah. I have to get my head right. I'll see you later at the clearing. _I projected.

She smiled at me. _You won't be seeing me at the clearing. _

I raised and eye brow at her. _Why?_

She had a big smile plastered on her face._ You'll see. Bye Bella-roo!_ She sang.

_Bella-roo? _I asked.

She didn't answer me she turned around and pranced over to the table and sat down next to Jasper. I caught Emmett looking at me and I quickly turned away.

_What is she to him? She's got my Emmett depressed don't like my Emmett unhappy. _Rosalie thought frustrated and looking at Emmett.

I sighed. They didn't know about me. Of course they wouldn't he hates me. Why would he talk about me if he didn't?

I walked quickly out of the lunchroom and towards the office building. Mrs. Cope was reading a magazine when I walked in.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Cope." I said faking a smile.

She smiled up at me, "Afternoon. How can I help you sweetheart?"

"I'm not feeling to well and I was wondering if I could call my dad?" I asked.

"Sure the phone is right over there." She said pointing into the direction.

I saw the black phone on the end of her desk and I dialed and called Charlie. I asked him if I could go home now because I was sick and he kept insisting on coming home so he could keep me company but I told him I was fine and that all I needed was sleep. He talked to Mrs. Cope and she handed me and early release form and I quickly thanked her and walked out to my bike.

I stuffed the slip in my bag and I put on my helmet. I got the key out of my bag and turned her on. I pulled out of the parking lot and in the direction of home. I got home in no time at all and I quickly pulled my bike off to the side so Charlie would have a place to park. I got the key off of the eve and opened the front door and put the key back where in it's usual place.

I didn't know what I was going to do here, but it was better than being at school so I would have to endure it.

I thought for a while about what I could do.

I would clean. Make the house look nice when Charlie comes home.

I went to the hall closet and got the supplies out. I went to the bathroom and got a bucket full of water. I put in the floor cleaner stuff and the smell was repulsive. I took a deep breath and held it.

I was the only in the house that could see the bacteria on the kitchen floor and probably the only one who would do anything about it. I put the yellow rubber gloves on and got down on my knees on the kitchen floor.

I started to scrub but not to hard. I'd hate for Charlie to have to pay for a new floor.

I was done with the floor ten minutes later and I went to get Charlie's clothes to wash. When I got the wash started I went to the living room and I dusted around Charlie's flat screen and the pictures on the mantel.

I never took time to notice these pictures were hard to miss seeing as they were right in front of my face.

There was a picture of me when I was younger and human. I was with Charlie and we were fishing, with Billy. Then there was a picture of the first summer I spent with Charlie when I was ten. I had my hair tied back and I was standing the front yard-smiling wide with a slight blush on my face.

I sighed. I couldn't remember those memories. They were all a blur. Even when I try to remember them it doesn't work.

I miss them thought. The memories of when I was happy. When I would smile when I could because I was happy. Now it feels like I have lost everything. I can't ever be happy again and it's all of _his_ fault. _He_ did this to me. _He _ is the reason I am miserable and unhappy.

I was pulled from my thoughts from someone knocking on the front door. I hadn't heard anyone's mind. I didn't hear a car and it couldn't be Charlie he knows where the key is.

I decided to just leave it maybe they'd come back later on but I was wrong. They knock again.

I sighed and put the duster down on the coffee table.

I walked to the front door and opened it slowly.

* * *

******Ok. I, readingforever13, have a confession to make.**

**I have an addiction…to reviews. The only way I can feed my addiction is if you leave a review. Please help me cure this horrible addiction. I'm trying to get help but my doctor says the best way to cure it is if you guys leave a review! SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT HERE! THE MORE REVIEWS THE BETTER AND THE FASTER I WRITE!! :D Also I've decided that since you guys (hopefully) help me out with my addiction and leave a review, I'll send whoever reviews a PREVIEW of the next chapter! :D I feel it's only fair that you get a reward for reviewing! **

**Also check out my blogspot. Pwease! The link is on my profile above my picture. Just click on the word 'Homepage'. Basically all I will be doing there is giving you updates from a day-to-day basis so check it out and follow my blog please! :D Thank you soooo much!**

**Also check out: _teamwriting_'s new story "Love Notes" It's a really good story! If you're interested you can find the story in my favorites.**

*****Oh and _TwilighterluvsEdward _I threw in Edwards POV just for you*****


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven is here!! **

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed!**

**Info: I deleted my blogspot. It was bringing spam to my inbox and I didn't want to deal with it. Sorry. Also I apologize for this chapter being short. I'm traveling to Louisiana and I didn't want to leave you guys empty handed. So I'm made short chapters to post. The next chapter will be short too. But I promise from then on all the chapters will return to their normal ways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

* * *

**Previously:**

I was pulled from my thoughts by someone knocking on the front door. I hadn't heard anyone's mind. I didn't hear a car and it couldn't be Charlie he knows where the key is.

_I decided to just leave it maybe they'd come back later on but I was wrong. The knocked again._

_I sighed and put the duster down in the coffee table._

_I walked to the front door and opened it slowly…_

**Bella POV  
**

When the door was opened I was surprised by who was standing in front of me. For a while there was complete silence. I didn't know what to think. Maybe this was what Alice was talking about when she said that I wouldn't be seeing her at the clearing.

I decided to break the silence or we would have been there all day.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to uh… talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about, Emmett."

"Yes there is, Bells." He said looking uneasy.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." I said.

"Well I _need _to talk to you right now." He said standing his ground.

Why was he here anyway? No one asked him or told him to come. I didn't ask him to come at all.

"You have five minutes." I said through my teeth. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Ok. Look Bells, I'm sorry. I know that I was a complete moron and I want to say I'm sorry. I wasn't nice or fair to you and I left you alone. I've had lots of time to think about this and I have. I know that what I did wasn't right and I apologize with everything I have. I know you're my sister and I shouldn't have treated you like that and I wanted you to know that I never thought you were crazy not one bit. I guess I let my popularity run away with me and I pushed you away in the process and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting my friends treat you like crap and I'm sorry I made you feel alone and forgotten, but I'm here now and I'm willing to do whatever it takes for me to regain your trust. I know that you probably hate me and I don't blame you. I would hate me if I were you and I've been beating myself up for the past few years at the way I treated you and I am so sorry. I know that it must be a lot to know that I'm alive and not really dead but you get my drift. I just… I just want you to know that… that uh…I love you Bells. You're my responsibility now and I am going to take that seriously." He spoke slowly and he kept eye contact with me the whole time. I looked into his eyes searching to see if this was the truth and to my surprise it was true.

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting this from him. Not at all. I wasn't expecting him to say he was sorry or for him to say that he never thought I was crazy. My big brother was standing there vulnerable and broken all because he felt horrible for what he did to me in the past. Usually I would make fun of him for being such girl but right now this meant a lot to me.

I had questions and I knew they were going to take longer than five minutes.

I stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. He looked relieved and came through the door quickly.

_I wish I could hug her. But she'll probably get mad at me. _Emmett thought.

I am planning on telling him about my powers but not right now. It could come in handy later on.

He walked in and I closed the front door before running my normal speed into the living room. He followed behind me and I motioned to the couch for him to sit down.

"I have some questions." I stated.

"Ok." He said looking at me with concern.

"Why did that doctor tell me you died? He said that you didn't make it and he didn't let us see your body because you were in terrible shape. In fact we didn't get to see any one of you except Phil."

"The doctor was the one who changed me. He saved my life well… me from dieing." He said looking confused by his explanation.

"So he lied to me? You were really turning into a v-v." I couldn't say it.

"Yes." He said nodding his head.

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" I asked continuing my interrogation.

"We can't reveal what we are to the human, Bella. Our world has what you can call rulers. The Volturi, they made it clear that we can't reveal ourselves to anyone. We can't do anything to jeopardize out secrets. So I really didn't have a choice."

"Why did you hate me?" I asked slowly not really wanting to know his answer.

He stood up with a pained expression on his face. "I never hated you. I never hated you. I don't know what made me so stupid. I never meant to hurt you and I promise I will never make you feel like I did when we were humans. I want you to forgive me Bella. I know that I haven't done anything to gain your trust and forgiveness and I will do anything, anything I can to get both of them from you. I love you. You're my sister. " He sat back down.

"I don't know if I can forgive you right now, but I'm not mad at you, Em. I just need to understand why." I said sitting down in Charlie's recliner.

"Ask me. Ask me anything I'll answer anything." He said desperately.

"Did you really think I was crazy?" I had to know.

"Of course not! I said that I never thought that! You're my sister and you're unique not crazy. You're my crazy." He said trying to fake a smile.

"That's not what you said before." I said looking down at my hands.

Emmett came over to me and kneeled down by my knees. "Bella please, please listen to me. I never meant to say that. I was mad. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean it. I just… I'm so sorry, Bells." He looked so broken and I was causing his pain. I could easily forgive him, but it's not that easy.

"I'm listening, and I've already forgiven you. I just needed closure." I said trying to smile.

Then he did something so Emmett like I hadn't known I'd missed it until now. He pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Oh Bells. You don't know how happy I am. I'm sorry for everything and I promise I will make it up to you." He said squeezing me.

"I know. You're my big brother. That's your job." I said smiling.

He paused for a moment and he looked me in the eyes.

She called me her big brother. Not step but big brother. I've got my favorite person back. I can't believe it. She forgave me. She actually forgave me. I can't wait to tell Esme. She'll be so happy.

"You want to be my little sister again?" He asked me.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I asked smiling.

"I just thought…" I hugged him cutting him off.

"You thought wrong. You're my big brother and nothing can change that. The past is the past. Now is now and I forgive you. I'm just glad I'm not alone anymore." I sighed.

He sat down on the couch still holding me in his bear hug.

"How long have you been like this?" He asked me.

"One year. Four days. Seven hours. Thirty minutes and seven seconds." I recited proudly.

He looked at me just as Alice had a few days before.

"I've been counting." I told him. "How long have you been?"

"Three years."

"So you're still a new born." I stated.

"Yup. I hate to admit it but, you're stronger than me." He said looking down ashamed.

My whole life I swore I wouldn't get beat by a girl and yet here my little sister is stronger than me. She could probably beat me up.

I faked a gasp. "I, Bella Swan, stronger then the almighty, Emmett Dwyer." I joked.

He laughed and ruffled my hair, "That's a secret between the both of us and us only."

"Ok."

Then we fell into a comfortable silence. I had my big brother back. He was here and he was staying forever. He wasn't leaving and he doesn't hate me. I didn't see any of this coming.

"You want to drop by later?" He asked looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"I want you to formally meet my wife." He said smiling even wider than before.

"The Emmett Cullen has his wagon hitched? I never thought I would see the day." I joked.

"Ha, ha. Not funny. I really love her, Bells. I feel good around her I feel free. I feel happy when I see her smile and I feel sad when I see her sad. I have this strange need to protect her with every fiber of my being. She's mine." He said in a daze.

"Well I would love to formally meet you wife." I said smiling up at him.

"So you'll come by later?" He asked with a hope filled expression.

"I don't know. I wouldn't want to interfere with anything. I'd hate to be a bother." I said with true concern.

"It's really ok, Bella. Esme would love to have you." He said smiling again.

I was going to object. I was going to say maybe some other time but Emmett has this face that you can't say no to. "What time?" I asked giving in.

"How about an hour or two after school. Alice should see when your coming. So we'll know in advance. Be prepared to meet our 'parents'." He said doing air quotes.

"I'll only stay for a little while. I have to get back here and fix Charlie dinner." I said sounding like a parent.

"Your biological dad?" Emmett asked.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

"I want to meet him sometime but not now. I don't think I could handle it." He said thoughtfully.

"Since I'm going to see you later you should go back to school. Skipping school is not something you want on you permanent record, Em." I said pointing my small finger at him.

If she thinks that me skipping today is bad than I shouldn't tell her about the other times. Emmett thought.

"What other times?" I asked not realizing he hadn't said that out loud.

"What are you talking about? Wait… Bella can you…" Emmett said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I guess it came with the transformation." I said shrugging it off.

_Bella?_ Emmett thought testing it out.

_Belly?_ Emmett thought again.

_Bell Bell? _Emmett thought for the third time. I decided that since he already knows about my minding I should let this one sneak up on him by surprise.

_Yes Emmett. _ I projected.

He jumped startled. He looked at me with wide eyes and he didn't know what to say.

"That's the other power I have. I can put my thoughts in your head." I said smiling at his dumbfounded face.

"Bella that is so awesome."

_Hello._ He thought. I rolled my eyes and projected_, Hi Emmett_.

We spent a few more minutes talking to each other through our heads and Emmett couldn't get enough. He would answer all my questions in his head.

"I should go before Rose gets suspicious." He said standing up from the couch.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you later." I said walking towards the front door.

"That reminds me I have a surprise for you when you come. I think you'll really like it." He said smiling ear to ear.

I tried to read his mind but he was singing random show tunes in his head in French.

"I'm not gonna find out am I?" I asked giving up hope.

"Nope. See you later, Bells." He said pulling me into another hug. Then he did the cutest brotherly gesture and kissed the top of my head.

"Ewww!" I squealed and quickly wiped the kiss form my forehead. Emmett scrunched his nose down at me.

"Bye Bells." He said before turning around and walking into the woods.

I closed the front door and I sighed. This was truly a surprise to me. I have my brother back and I have a great best friend back. Now all I have to do is work on the Edward Cullen… Oh my God. Edward's gonna be there at their house. I can't see him. I know I want to clear things up with him but that doesn't mean I want to clear them up when I'm meeting the 'parents'. I don't know why I didn't think about this earlier.

I would have to go to their house in three hours. Maybe I shouldn't go. No, but then I'll make Emmett sad and he won't be happy. I guess that means I'll have to go. I mean he is my brother.

I went over to the mantel and started to dust again.

_Edward Cullen hates you._ I chant to myself.

_We're going to fix that._ I would chant afterwards

I don't think I can do this. Facing him. If he hates me already don't you think that me showing up at his home would piss him off more? I do. I think that if he hates me more than he does now than I have no chance to make peace with him.

About two hours later someone knocked on my front door and I walked over to it not bothering to check and see who it is. I opened the door slowly and Alice stood there with a scowl on her face.

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

"How can you tell Emmett that you're going to come and then back down an hour before it's time to go?

"What are you talking about, Alice?"

"You're coming over later. You promised, Emmett." She said with authority.

"Alice I can't. You don't understand." I said feeling bad.

"I do and I came to tell you that he's not gonna be there when you get there."

"No but… wait you know?" I asked confused.

"Yeah I saw it. He's leaving to go hunt. So you won't have to talk to him or see him." She said walking around and looking at Charlie's place.

"Why didn't you tell me that you know why he was mad at me?" I asked appalled.

"Because he's going to tell you in his own time. You just have to be patient." She said smiling at me.

"Fine I'll come, but only because I promised Emmett. I'm kind of nervous about this though. I don't know what Esme will think of me, and by Rosalie's thoughts she hates me as well. I seemed to have made a bad first impression on your family." I said a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't make a bad impression at all. Its just Edward. He's crazy at times. You've just got to give him time. He'll come around and when he does you guys will be great friends." She said sitting down on the couch.

"You're going to escort me their aren't you?" I said with disbelief.

"It's the way I see it." She said tapping her head.

"So what's this surprise that Emmett's got for me?" I asked hoping to get something out of her.

"Can't tell. My lips are sealed." She pretended to lock her lips together with a key and she threw the 'key' over her shoulder.

"That's so not fair. I can't believe this. I hate secrets." I said like a five year old.

"Patience Bella. You'll be happy you waited. It's a good surprise." She said trying to rub the fact that she knows what it is in my face.

"So are you going to tell me about how you suddenly left yesterday?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh that. I had a vision." She said trying to avoid the subject.

I tried to read her mind but she was blocking me.

"About?" I said pushing her.

"Edward." She said slowly.

"And?"

"He went to Seattle without telling Esme and she got worried and I saw it all play out. That's why he wasn't at school today."

"Ah. Ok." I said letting it slide.

"So are you ready to go. You're driving." She said standing up and rubbing her hands together with a wide grind on her face.

"Yeah just let me write Charlie a note." I said walking into the kitchen. I got the sticky pad near the phone and I wrote him a small letter telling him I was visiting the Cullen's house to see Dr Cullen because I wasn't feeling well. I just thought that since I called Charlie to come home early because I was sick I should stick to my lie.

"When you say that I'm driving what exactly do you mean?" I asked her. I didn't want to drive a car. I had my baby.

"I'm going to be your first passenger on the death trap. It looks fun." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Plus, I ran here after school so I don't have a ride." 

I rolled my eyes at her. I ran up the stairs and she did the same. She immediately went towards my closet and I saw her scowl at my wardrobe.

"Unacceptable." She muttered.

"Hey! Leave my wardrobe alone. It's just fine thank you." I said in a defensive tone.

"I'm aloud to have my own opinion Bella." Alice retaliated.

"I don't care. Leave my clothes alone. Let's go." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her down the stairs.

We're definitely going shopping after what I just saw. She thought

Keep talking about my clothes and I'm not going anywhere. I projected.

She huffed.

I locked up the front door and I made my way over to my motorcycle. I put on my helmet and I handed Alice the extra one. She looked at it like it had bugs all over it.

"You have to wear it, Alice." I said putting it in her hands.

"I can't." she said shaking her head and handing it back to me.

"Why not?" I asked frustrated.

"My hair." She said pointing to her head.

"Either you wear the helmet or I'm not going anywhere."

She huffed and put the helmet on her head with a frown.

"Thank you." I said turning my attention back to my bike.

I climbed on it and I got my bike started. Alice climbed on behind me and I could feel her excitement.

"Ok. Alice you have to lean whenever the bike leans ok? It's important that you do so because if you don't you might fall off." 

"Ok." She said.

"Alright so just think the directions and we should be there in no time." I said pulling onto the main road.

_Will do. Can I ask you a question just out of curiosity?_ She thought.

_Sure._ I projected.

_In the clearing when we met that time. You said that family was kind of a touchy subject for you. Why?_ She asked.

_You really want to know?_ I projected.

_Only if it's all right with you and only if you're comfortable sharing it with me._ She thought again.

_Well last year when I was changed. The man who changed me drained my mother he killed her. I couldn't save her and now she's dead because I wasn't strong enough to be strong for the both of us. It was my fault._ I projected sadly and ashamed.

_Bella I am so sorry. I didn't know. It's not your fault we are strong you were just human. Don't blame yourself for that._ Alice thought with sympathy.

_If you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it anymore. We can talk about it some other time. I promise. _ I projected.

_That's perfectly fine, Bella_. Alice thought.

It took us a few more minutes for us to get there and then we pulled into a long driveway. We drove on it for a couple more seconds before we came across a big white Victorian house with four pillars in the front. The front door was big and red and there were ten front steps leading to the front porch. It was a sight to see.

I was hearing many people's thoughts and I heard Emmett's thought which were filled with everything Rosalie.

Alice and I got off of my bike and I put my key in the back pocket of my jeans. I put the kickstand down and I turned toward Alice who had a huge grin on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

Her attention switched to the front of her house and I followed her gaze.

There was a blur of something running towards me and I got a little worried.

The thing let out a high squeal somewhat like Alice's and suddenly the little thing slammed into my side.

I fell back onto the cement and I looked down and the little person who wasn't that much taller than Alice. It was hugging me to death. Well you know what I mean.

The little person looked up at me with a big cheesy grin on their face.

I gasped when I saw who it was.

* * *

**Sorry it was short. Please review reviewers get a preview!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight!!!!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Sorry it took so long. I started typing and I couldn't find the perfect spot to stop typing so I just kept going and going and going. I apologize for making you wait so looong but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Anyway Read on!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. SM does**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Mina?" I asked in disbelief. I stared at her. She only changed a little. She had the same pale skin and eyes but other than that her brown hair was the same and she was still short and her happy self.

"Bella!" She squealed and hugged me closer.

"You're here. I can talk to you. How's Renee? Is she doing ok? My… I have so many questions to ask you. Oh Bella I've missed you. Emmett been a train wreck even though he's too macho to show it. I know him like the back of my hand."

"Mina." I said hoping this wasn't a hallucination.

It couldn't be. She died the doctor said it. He said she died once she got into the ER. He told us she…

"How?" I asked wanting to ask questions of my own.

"Come inside. We'll talk in there." She said getting up and pulling me with her.

I looked back at Alice who was now cuddling with Jasper and I looked back in front of me.

I don't think that I can take surprises anymore. Everything is hitting me like a time bomb and I don't know how to keep up with them.

Mina was my second favorite person in the world. She's Emmett's youngest cousin and technically my sister. When we were human she practically lived at our house. She flew in every weekend just to spend time with us and it was one of the few good things that happened to me when I wasn't this creature.

"Earth to Bella." I heard Mina say from somewhere in front of me.

"Sorry." I apologized.

I finally became aware of my surroundings and noticed that the room was now full of Emmett and Mina's new family.

If I were human I would be blushing a deep crimson red. Everyone was staring at me. I looked for Emmett and sure enough he was there, sitting by Rosalie on the couch in what seemed like their living room.

"Bella, this is my mate Benjamin." Mina said hugging a tall brown haired guy. He was smiling at me and I shook his outstretched hand. They looked so cute together and Mina looked happier than I've ever seen her.

"It's nice to meet you. Mina talks about you a lot. I feel like I already know you." He said returning my smile.

"Good things. I hope." I answered a little nervous as to what Mina told him about me.

_She's just as Mina described her. _Benjamin thought

"Thank you." I smiled. I caught myself as soon as the words flew out of my mouth.

I forgot that majority of everyone standing in the room didn't know that I could read minds.

_So much for using it to your advantage, Bella. _I thought to myself.

I snuck a quick glance at Alice and she was getting a kick out of the awkward atmosphere.

_Keep laughing and you'll regret it. _I projected into her mind. She stopped laughing as soon as I said it.

"Bella, why did you say thank you?" Benjamin asked me.

"I'm not sure." I lied.

Another squeal broke the awkward silence and I was once again tackled to the ground.

I looked down and I don't think I was prepared to see the person who tackled me.

"Ummm…Jasper…" I said awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He apologized. "Everyone is excited some more then others and their emotions kind of got out of control." He said trying to explain himself.

"It's fine, Jasper. I understand." I said as he helped me up from the ground.

When I got back on my feet I looked at everyone and all of them were trying to hold back their laughter.

I started to laugh and everyone soon joined in.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

Emmett came up next to me and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

Rosalie sent me a death glare. _I'm going to tear her limbs off and throw them far away from here. How dare she think she can take my Emmett away from me!_

Ok so that explains the death glares she's been sending my way.

If only she knew the truth.

Emmett finally spoke up, "Ok. I think that it's time to explain all of this. I know it's kind of confusing and things are happening fast and I apologize." Emmett pulled me closer into his side.

Rosalie was thinking of about ten ways to wipe me from existence.

"Everybody," Emmett started, "This is my little sister, Isabella."

I nudged him playfully in the ribs. "I meant Bella." He said correcting himself.

Rosalie gasped. The other two creatures who had been quiet this whole time looked at me as if I had ten heads.

Emmett started talking again, "Alright, now that we've gotten that out of the way. Rosie, come here." He said pulling away from me and opening his arms out to Rosalie.

Rosalie flitted over to him and looked at me with an apologetic look.

_She probably hates me now. Since she's Em's sister it's important that she accepts me. You really messed up this time Rose. _Rosalie thought to herself.

Being the good sister that I am, I stuck my hand out and offered her a small smile. "It's nice to meet you…again."

She returned the smile and shook my hand. "Same here. Sorry about before…with the… you know." She said not making eye contact with anybody. I could tell that she was not too proud to admit what she did and all I could think to myself was that she and Emmett would be perfect for each other.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned around. "I'm Esme."

Alice was right about Esme. She was beautiful. She looked like the motherly kind and she was smiling so wide.

_Oh my. _She thought. _She is absolutely beautiful. She would be perfect for him. Edward would just lovr her._

I had to hold back any emotions I was feeling because I was sure it would show on my face. Jasper is probably going on emotional roller coaster with me in the room.

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella." Esme said pulling into a hug. Something I was not expecting.

When she pulled back I smiled at her, "Please call me Bella. It's nice to meet you as well. I've heard many nice things about you."

"I wish I could say the same. Emmett's never talked about you to any of us." She said tilting her head to the side.

I froze.

I was blocking everything out.

He never said anything about me? Not even once?

It hurt to think about it. Maybe he didn't really miss me. Maybe he hated to talk about his crazy stepsister in front of his new family. Maybe he really does hate me and is just trying to get back on my good side.

But his thoughts… they say otherwise. But Emmett knows that I can read minds….

"Oh Bella, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." Esme said apologetically.

"Oh no Esme. I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Really." I said trying to reassure her it wasn't her fault.

"Please excuse me." I said quickly before running out of their still opened front door. I ran towards the forest. It was my only escape at the moment.

I heard Mina and Emmett call out to me but that only made me run faster.

If they missed me like they said they did then why didn't the talk about me?

"Bella wait up!" Mina shouted after me.

I didn't slow down I just kept running. I ran faster with every step.

_What's up with her? _Mina thought.

"Bella please." She called again.

I stopped.

Mina ran in front of me and turned to face me.

"What's wrong?" She asked me searching my face for something to reassure her.

"You didn't talk about me."

"What? Bella. What are you talking about?"

"They don't know who I am, Mina."

"Oh Bells." Mina said hugging me. "Don't think that it was because we didn't miss you. We did miss you more than you know. It's just… I guess it was hard for us to accept the fact that we couldn't let you know that we were alive… well not alive but you know what I mean. Emmett. He didn't take it well. He beat himself up because of the way he treated you before we 'died'. He went nomad for half a year. Then Rosalie finally got some sense into his head and got him to come back. No one knew what was wrong with him, except for me. I never talked about you because I knew how much it would hurt him. The only reason why Benjamin knows about you is because whenever he and I go on a vacation, you are all I talk about. You're like a sister to me. I always tell Ben to keep his mind away from the subject because Edward can read minds and I didn't want him to know about it."

My head shot up when she said that Edward can read minds.

"He can what?" I asked to clarify what I had just heard.

"What?"

"Edward."

"He can read minds. Why?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

_Does she like Edward? "Cause if she does she better not let Emmett find out or it will start a war. Emmett would go crazy. Knowing him and how protective he is over her. _Mina rambled on and on and on about it.

"I don't." I said answering her earlier questions about my feelings toward Edward.

"You don't what?" She asked.

"I don't like Edward."

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

_Is she going crazy?_ Mina thought.

"No, Mina, I am not going crazy." I said. I was starting to have fun doing this.

She gasped. "How did you…you can… r-r-r-read…" She stopped talking and tapped her head.

I nodded.

_Oh. God. Now we have two mind readers in the family. _She whined.

"It shouldn't be that bad." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Wait here." She said suddenly.

As soon as she left, I couldn't help but think about how Edward can read minds. Just like me.

He could read my mind. Maybe my thoughts the other day scared him. Maybe he doesn't have the same feelings as I do. No wonder why he was so angry with me.

He hates me and now I can't fix anything.

I sighed. This just keeps getting worse and worse.

Mina was back in no time at all and she had Benjamin is tow.

"Ok." Mina said letting go of Ben's arm. "Show her."

"Show me what?" I asked switching my gaze from Mina to Ben and then back to Mina.

"Just wait Bella."

I tried to read Ben's mind but there was complete blankness.

All of a sudden a tree started moving. I whipped around to the direction of the tree.

The tree started to go up into the sky then it went towards the ground and it start going in random directions.

I looked back at Ben and he looked focused. I looked at Mina and she was smiling proudly.

"Is he?" I asked pointing.

She nodded her head.

I turned my attention back to the tree. It was moving towards the ground now and Ben slowly laid it on the ground.

I couldn't believe what just happened. I'd never seen anything like that before. It was amazing.

"Wow Benjamin that was kind of awesome." I said turning around to face them both.

"Bella, you can call me Ben." Ben said correcting me.

"Bella, show Ben what you can do." Mina said practically jumping up like Alice.

"Ok." I said.

I started to search Ben's mind.

_What is Mina talking about? Is Bella going to hurt me? _Ben thought frantically.

"No Ben. I'm not going to hurt you." I said smiling.

"Ok good. Because I—. Wait a minute. Either I said that out loud or." He gasped.

_She can read minds. Oh good grief two mind readers. It's already annoying to have one but two?_ Ben groaned.

"You know that's exactly what Mina thought." I said having a little inside joke with myself.

"Mina said what?" Mina asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Does Emmett know?" Ben asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yeah why?" I asked curious.

"Well you see Edward, Jasper and I have been trying to get Emmett back for all of the pranks he's played on us but we can never catch him off guard. He's always alert whenever Edward's around so it's hopeless."

"Maybe I could help. I mean I am his sister. I've wanted to get him back for quite some time. Now that I have help it should be awesome." I said offering an alternative plan.

"Yeah I'll talk to Jasper and Edward about it." He said looking like a kid at Christmas.

I didn't respond to that. I don't know how to react to them talking about Edward so freely. I guess I'm the only one he hates so I have a reason to have something against him.

"So Mina. Do you have any powers?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes." Ben.

"No." Mina.

Mina and Ben said at the same time.

"Well… which one is it?" I asked confused.

"Mina doesn't have a power like you or me, but she does have the power, like Alice, to shop. It's something they do together and hopefully you won't fall into their trap." He said inching away from Mina. It was too late she slapped him at the back of the head.

"I do not."

_Do I?_ She thought.

I laughed and Mina shot me a look.

I raised my hands in a defense position and took a step backwards pretending to be scared.

"What's going on here?" Emmett's voice bombed.

He walked up next to Ben and Mina with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Nothing much. Just talking about random stuff." I said after no one said anything.

"Is everything ok here?" He asked eyeing me. _You ran off with out an explanation._ He thought.

"Yup. Peachy keen." I said placing a smile on my face.

"Good. Carlisle sent me to come get you. Charlie is here. He came to check on you. Carlisle told Charlie you were in the bathroom upstairs and now Charlie's just waiting for you to come down stairs. So I have to bring you through one of the back windows so you can walk down the stairs." Emmett said rubbing his hands together.

Carlisle. Where have I heard that name before?

"I can walk by myself Em. I don't need assistance." I said holding my hands up.

"But Carlisle said to _bring_ you." He said arguing his case.

"I don't think he meant that literally, Em." I said and started to run back to the Cullen house.

Emmett was right on my heels.

_Ben and I are just gonna go home now. See you later Bells._ Mina thought.

"Where are Ben and Mina going?" I asked Emmett.

"Esme gave them a cottage on our property so that they have some privacy. They don't stay at the house but they're around all the time." He said from behind me.

The next thing I know I come face to face with the backside of the Cullen house. All of a sudden Emmett picks me up and jumps to one of the open windows. When we enter the room it looks like an office. A tall blonde man is standing there with a white doctors coat on and he looks as if he was waiting for Emmett and I.

"Thank you, Emmett. I'll take it from here. Hello Bella. I'm Carlisle." He said sticking out his hand. He seemed rather familiar and when I looked at Emmett's face he seemed rather uneasy about something.

"It's nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"Now, I understand that your father thinks you came to my house because you are sick. What I want you to do is to act like you are sick, because I need you to stay home for the next few days. The reason for this is because it's going to be sunny out and you know about our condition. I'll talk to Charlie about it. Also, I think that you and I need to talk Ms. Bella. I understand that you are living with Charlie?" he asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Does he know _what_ you are?" He asked me.

"No."

"Alright. Is he your biological father?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Ok. Well, the rest can wait. I'm just going to go downstairs and talk to your dad. Come down in about three minutes." He said before walking out of the room.

"Where have I seen him before?" I asked Emmett who was still in the room.

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that question, Bella." Emmett said.

"Just tell me. I know I've seen him before. I'm not crazy I just can't remember where. Wait. You know something. Tell me."

"Bella I don't think—"

"Emmett, just tell me." I couldn't read what was going on in his mind because he was blocking me again.

"He's the 'doctor' who changed me. He in a way saved Mina and my life." Emmett said slowly watching my reaction.

"So in other words he's the one who lied to me about your death." I said. I know it came out pretty harsh but I didn't care. He was the one who wouldn't let me see Emmett or Mina. He told me it was best that I remember them like I use to. He lied to me.

"Bella don't be mad at Carlisle he did what he had to. He did what he thought was right." Emmett said defending him.

I sighed. I knew I couldn't be mad at Carlisle, he's the one who saved Emmett and Mina form actually dying. I owed him my life. "I know. I owe him for that."

"Well it's time to get down there." Emmett said moving towards the door. "Act sick. Make it believable."

"Shut up." I said playfully.

We got to the stairs and we had to walk down human pace. I could hear Carlisle explaining to Charlie about my "condition" and that I needed to stay home for the rest of the week. Charlie was listening to every single words Carlisle spoke as if it was his life.

I was almost to the last step of the staircase and I could see Charlie sitting at the table with Carlisle. I walked towards them and I cleared my throat, which caught Charlie's attention.

He stood up and pulled me into a hug and then pulled me to sit down in the chair next to him. I caught Charlie sneaking glances at me then at Carlisle and then back again.

"She is going to be rather cold, but don't worry it's just part of her illness. She won't have that much of an appetite, and she'll be rather pale but it's nothing to worry about. As long as she does what I tell her to do then she should be fine."

They talked some more about me as if I wasn't there and I acted like I was tired. I would close my eyes for a few seconds then reopen them. I repeated that a couple of times until it got boring.

When they were finally done I sighed internally.

"Thank you, Doctor." Charlie said rising form his seat. He shook Carlisle's hand and then helped me up from my seat. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started to walk us to the door.

_Bella and I are going to have a long talk when we get home. I have questions and she's going to answer them whether she wants to or not. _Charlie thought.

"Thanks again." Charlie said to Carlisle when we reached the front door.

I gave him a little nod and he gave me a small smile.

Emmett said goodbye to me in his head and I shot him a smile telling him goodbye too. Alice did the same and then Esme gave me a hug and told me to feel better soon. Jasper wasn't in the room any more. He must have left before Charlie came.

When Charlie and I walked out of the front door Charlie said that I couldn't ride my bike home because I was sick so Emmett volunteered to drop it to my house later on. I climbed into Charlie's cruiser and buckled in. Charlie got into the driver's seat and he did the same. He turned the car on and started to drive down the long drive way.

The car trip was quiet and I was so tied up in my own thoughts that I forgot to search Charlie's mind for hints as to what our long 'talk' would be about.

When we got to the house it was dark outside and it was a little late. I must have been at the Cullen house longer than I expected.

I got out of the car and walked towards the house. I got the key from the eve and I opened the front door. I put the key back and I walked in leaving the door opened for Charlie.

I heard him walk up the front steps and close the front door. Then he went to the coat hanger and hung up his jacket. He came into the kitchen and took the bullets from his gun and put them in their usual drawer.

We didn't talk that night. He went straight to bed and I couldn't hear a thing he was thinking. It was like his mind was blocked from me. Like something was protecting his thoughts from any intruder.

I went up to my room after a while and just sat on my bed staring into outer space. I couldn't hear what Charlie was thinking and that made me uneasy. My mind was racing and yet I couldn't give a care in the world because I had no idea what he was thinking.

The next morning Charlie was up bright and early. He called into the station and told them he was staying in for the day. It was sunny out, just like Carlisle had told me the previous day and everything was shinning. Even I was shinning a little from the sunlight that seeped in from my window.

I changed my clothes and I put on long purple plaid night pants and a purple tank top and headed down stairs to get breakfast cooked for Charlie. I put on the best sick charade I could muster and walked down the stairs.

I got breakfast started. I got the bacon and eggs and toast out and I started to fry the bacon on the skillet on the stove.

I closed the curtains on the kitchen window so that the sunlight couldn't reach me when the sun had risen fully. Charlie didn't need to see that this morning or any morning for that matter.

I heard Charlie walking around upstairs and soon he was making his way down the stairs.

I heard him sigh. He came into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs and sat there staring a hole into the back of my head.

He wasn't thinking he was just staring. I walked over to the refrigerator and I could feel his eyes following me. He was watching my every move.

"You hungry, Dad?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Are you?" He asked me.

"No. Not really." I said looking back at him. He tilted his head to the side and I turned back to look at the contents of out refrigerator. Something's going on.

"Isabella, sit down." Charlie told me.

Uh oh.

I hesitated for a minute but then closed the refrigerator door. I took the ready bacon out off the skillet and put them on a plate. I turned off the stove and then I sat in the seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Dad are you ok?" I asked worried. He still wasn't _thinking_. His mind was blank.

"No."

"Dad, what's wrong?" Why can't I hear his thoughts? I'm really worried now.

"There is something you are not telling me, Isabella. I can feel it. I feel like I am missing something important. I feel like you are not being honest with me and yet I can't wrap my finger around it. Something is wrong with you." He said leaning forward in his chair.

Does he know or is he just…. God I wish I knew. I don't like the pressure. I know I can't tell him because of what Emmett said about the Volturi. I have to put my guards up.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Dad." I said. I couldn't let him find this out. It was too deep for him. He wouldn't accept me. I couldn't let that happen. He's the only thing left that I have to remind me of my human life. He's my dad.

"Isabella, don't lie to me. Something is going on." Charlie said pushing the subject.

"I'm telling you the truth. There is nothing going on. I promise." I lied.

"Ever since you got back. Ever since you came home, you have been different. Everything has changed about you and I don't know what to think of it. I look at pictures of you and you are so pale. Your skin is ice cold and you're eyes don't think I don't notice you're eyes. They aren't their normal chocolate brown. They are different. You're different."

"Carlisle said that it was because I am sick and I'll be better in a few days." I said trying to lie my way out.

"No. All of this started before now. I am your father. I have to be alert about things. When we were at Dr. Cullen's house yesterday. I couldn't help but notice that you look exactly like them. Your facial features. You have the same skin they do. Everything about this new you I can relate to them. You don't eat and you avoid me sometimes. You have been too alert lately. You always have your eyebrows pulled together like you are concentrating to hard. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me my observations aren't true. I'm not crazy, Isabella." He challenged me.

What do I say to that? Charlie is more observant then I give him credit for.

"Dad…I…" I couldn't say anything. I wasn't expecting that. I wasn't.

"Tell me Bella. I need to know. What is going on with you? Tell me, I can take it. I've had worse things said to me."

"I can't…I'm not…" I stuttered.

"You can't what? Tell me the truth. I'm your father Bella. You can tell me anything." He said pleading with me.

"I wish that I could, but it's not that simple." I said looking anywhere but at him. I still couldn't read his mind and I didn't really know where this was going.

"What's not simple?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"No, it's not _nothing_. It's _something_, Isabella." He said still pushing the subject.

I wish he would just drop it. Why did he choose today of all days to talk about this. Emmett is back. I have Mina. Now this? I can't tell him. He can't find out.

"Dad can we just drop it?" I asked.

"No. We are going to talk about this whether you want to or not." He said sitting back in his chair.

"You don't want to know." I said sitting back too.

"Don't tell me it's something outrageous like mythical creatures Bells. It can't be that bad."

"You'd be surprised." I muttered.

"Bella, please tell me." He said trying to make me crack.

"It's not safe." I warned.

"I can protect myself." He said. You may be chief of police, dad. But nothing can protect you from something, like me, that is designed to kill.

"No not against this. It's not safe you to know, Dad. Just please drop it." I pleaded with him again. If he finds out what will happen? Why can't he just accept the fact that I can't tell him what it is? Why can't he just accept the fact that I'm trying to save him from this. I don't know what will happen if Charlie finds out. I can't loose him too.

"What? Answer me truthfully, Bella. I don't want any more lies. Are you not human?" He asked me. Anything but that question.

"No." You wanted the truth.

"A fairy?" He asked as if he had a list.

"No."

"Werewolf?"

"No."

"A witch?"

"No."

"Vampire?" He laughed and my head shot up. I can't lie or can I.

I stayed quiet. He didn't want me to lie and I won't. I can't say yes because I'm not allowed to reveal our secrets. I'm not allowed to say no because I told Charlie I wouldn't lie. I guess the only thing I can do is stay quiet.

"Bella?" Charlie asked sitting up in his chair.

I didn't say anything.

"You can not be serious. Do you really expect me to believe that you are something that doesn't exist? If this is a practical joke, Bella, I don't like it. It's too early for April fools so please tell me that you're kidding. Please tell me that you are just playing with me."

"You don't want me to lie. It's a rule in my world that I cannot reveal what I am to anyone. I'm all about following the rules, dad. I can't tell you I'm not, and I can't tell you that I am. This is all in your hands now, Dad. It's all about what you want to believe and what you want to believe is a lie. I can't tell you what I am but you can guess. That's as far as I can go." That's not too harsh right? I mean the Volturi didn't set a rule about someone_guessing_, by themselves, what we are… right? I didn't tell him, but I gave him hints. Is that the same thing as telling or not?

I didn't know that Charlie was going to start guessing random mythical creatures. If I had read his mind then I would have seen it coming. I didn't expect any of this to be happening to me and yet here I am sitting at a dining room table with my father. He's trying to figure out what I am while I'm trying to hide the fact that I am the deadliest thing that exists. He doesn't understand that at any moment I can loose all control and just drain him of his blood. He doesn't understand that I am taking a huge risk at being here with him, a human, and me, a….

Do you think I'm happy with what I am? Do you think that I am happy with what I was designed to do? Do you think that I am happy knowing that I am supposed to kill?

It's not easy, but I have no choice.

Charlie was still sitting there his face was pale and he wasn't saying anything to me. He was just sitting there. I still couldn't read his mind and it was starting to tick me off. What is going on with me?

I've never done anything to anyone and yet here I am miserable.

We sat there for what seemed like forever but really turned out to be almost two hours. Charlie still hasn't said anything. He was just sitting there. His eyes would flicker up to me and then go back down to the table.

I've been in town less then a week and already chaos is starting all around me and I am the cause.

After a while Charlie got up from his seat and ran his hands through his hair and then over his face. He paced the kitchen floor hen he plopped down in his seat and sighed. He looked at me for a long time and then he looked away.

What was he going to believe? He has two options and I know that Charlie is a smart man. He isn't stupid. I know him, but for some reason I was worried. More than worried, actually. I wanted him to know. I didn't want to pretend when I was around him, but then again it isn't safe. Not for him or for me. I don't know what I was thinking, thinking that I could get up and just move in with a human knowing full well that I could loose it. But I trusted myself. I trusted myself to keep my secret and now I have everyone that is like me's secret on my shoulders. If someone finds out about me they find out about all of us.

Charlie started to shake his head from side to side.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back slowly.

"I have something to tell you. But I want you to listen to me and not comment or say anything until I'm done. A few weeks ago I went to watch the game down by Billy's place. I heard a couple of the local teenagers talking about the how they invited on of the Cullen's on the trip but the declined the invitation. One of the teens from the reservation, Sam that's his name, started talking about how they aren't allowed on the reservation. I walked away before I could hear the rest but that got me to thinking about the whole thing. I asked Billy about but he brushed it off like it was nothing. You know me Bells; once I find something I'm interested in I don't leave it alone, well I started to pay more attention to the kids on the reservation. A few days ago I found Jacob and a few of his friends goofing off and acting like typical teenage boys. I pulled Jacob aside and I asked him about it. I know it wasn't right but I bribed him, it wasn't that much money and I knew he'd need it for his car. He told me everything he knew. He said some stuff about descending from wolves and the 'cold ones' and some other stuff that didn't make sense to me.

"When you came I started recognizing stuff. Unusual things. Last night I went on the computer and I searched up some of the things that Jacob was talking about and I found a website that had everything, well mostly everything he mentioned. You related to some of the information I read on the site."

I knew what he was talking about. If I do admit it I've been on those sites myself sometimes just to make sure that all of this is real.

"But I don't get it, Bells. It doesn't make sense. How did this happen? How did you become like this? When did it happen? So many questions I have to ask and I can't help but think that I am going crazy. I believe you. I want you to know that I believe you but I just can't wrap my finger around any of this."

"You believe me about what?" I had to make him say it. I had to make him say it out loud. This way I wouldn't be telling him.

"That you're this…" He said waving his hand towards me.

"That I'm what?" I pushed.

"Don't make me say it out loud, Bella. You know what I'm talking about." He said folding his arms.

"I need to hear you say it, Dad." I said slowly.

"You…you're a… uh…. V-v-vampire." He said stuttering. I hated that word but it is what I am.

"How do you know that?" He had to have proof. What id someone found out that he knows. Then what?

"Everything ties together Bells. Some weird stuff has been happening around here and it's finally coming together for me." He said leaning forward.

"You can't tell anyone. It's important that you go on pretending you don't know. Please Dad, it's really important." I said pleading with him now. I let all of my guards down. He knew now.

"So you are. A vampire." He sighed.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you at least let me know?" He asked.

"I can't reveal what I am to any one. It's a rule in my world, Dad. We're supposed to blend in I guess."

"But I'm your dad." He argued.

"I know, but it is the rules, Dad. If I had told you anything I would be dead right now. I wouldn't be here. _They _probably would have found out about it. But you figured this out on your own. I didn't tell you." I explained hoping he would understand.

"So the Cullen's are… too?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Ok."

"What are you thinking?" I asked. I still couldn't read his mind.

"That all this is unreal." He chuckled.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"No no it's fine Bells."

I nodded my head.

"How did you become this?" He asked me.

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that question." I said truthfully. Telling him about my transformation would only lead to telling him about Renee. Something that I wasn't prepared for.

"I want to know. I need to know everything. Only if you can tell me though." He said leaning forward on his chair.

I sighed. Everything is a lot. Well, we have all day.

"Last year. My seventeenth birthday. Mom and I were coming to surprise you so that we could go out for dinner. We were going to stay the whole weekend. You weren't home so we decided to walk out back in the woods. There was another creature like me there. He drank mom's blood and changed me. I went away for a year and now I'm back."

"Renee's dead?" Charlie choked.

"I'm so sorry, Dad. I couldn't save her. I should have been stronger." I said putting my head down.

"Bella it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." Charlie said sternly.

"I could've tried harder, Dad. I should have tried harder." I said not looking at him.

"Bella." Charlie said.

"Sorry. I just… I don't know." I said.

"How come you did not tell me about your mother?" He asked.

"It was too dangerous for me to be around you."

"What about right now? Aren't you supposed to drink humans to live?" He asked.

"Right now? I can control myself. I'm not breathing. I don't have to breath. I drink animals, Dad. That's the alternative to human blood, animal blood. I don't want to murder anyone. It doesn't feel right."

"So you do not want to drink me right now?" He asked me.

I laughed, "Dad, just because I don't drink human's doesn't mean I don't crave them. But I resist as best as I can."

"I trust you, Bella." Charlie said smiling at me.

"Well you shouldn't, Dad. Any moment I could crack. I could loose control. It's not safe for you." I warned.

"I know that. But I trust you. Are you really sick?" He asked me.

"No, it was just a cover for my cold skin and my paleness. I'm dead, Dad. I'm frozen and seventeen and I won't grow or die. I can't get sick and I can't have children. Like I said before, I'm frozen. I'm empty."

"Then why did Carlisle tell me to let you stay home for the rest of the week?"

"We can't be in sunlight. If we do then it will make people suspicious." I explained.

"Why?" He asked.

He had a lot of questions.

"I'll show you." I said standing up.

"Now?" He asked.

"Yes, the sun is up. It is the perfect time." I said walking around the table.

"Alright." He said getting to his feet.

"Get a sweater." I said.

He walked to the hall closet and grabbed a plaid jacket and walked over to me. The sun wasn't shinning in the back of the house so I opened the back door and I started to walk towards the back woods.

The woods brought back memories but I would have to save that for later. I didn't want to loose it in front of Charlie. It was too risky.

"We're walking?" He asked.

"Well it' easier and it's the only way to get there." I said pointing south.

"Alright." He started walking towards me. "Let's get a move on."

He started walking into the forest and I lightly grabbed his arm. "If _you_ walk it will take forever."

"What are you talking about, Bells?" He asked looking confused.

"Do you want to see how I get around?" I asked smirking.

"Should I be scared?" He asked skeptically.

"No. It will be fun." I smiled.

"Alright."

"Great. I turned around. Hop on." I said motioning to my back.

"I'm sorry?" He said.

"You have to get on my back, or you won't be able to keep up with me." I explained again.

He didn't move and then I felt him climb on my back. If you think about it, it's kind of weird giving your _father_ a piggyback ride but in this case it's sort of necessary.

"Hold on." I said.

He sighed. I smiled.

I started running and I felt Charlie instantly tighten his grip on my neck.

I was going to the clearing. The sun should be there and it would be far enough from people.

When we got close. I started to breath. I made myself get used to Charlie's scent so that I wouldn't mistake him for something else. I sniffed the air searching for signs of any other humans and I got nothing.

I came to a stop a few feet from the clearing but not _in_ it. I carefully helped Charlie off of my back and I helped him sit down. He looked like he was going to hurl.

"You ok, Dad?" I asked.

"That was fast and dizzy." He said slowly.

"Sorry I warned you though."

"It's fine I'll be ok just give me a few seconds." He said putting his head between his legs.

I laughed softly but low enough for him not to hear me.

After five minutes Charlie got up from the ground and looked better then he had minutes before.

"Alright. I'm ready. Where are we going now?" He asked.

"Are you ready to see what the sun does to me?" I asked.

"Does it burn you?" He asked seriously.

I laughed, "No dad."

"Ok then I guess I'm ready."

I started to walk out into the clearing and the sun hit my shoulders. I had forgotten I was in my 'night' clothes but the tank top came in handy at the moment so I wasn't complaining.

"Bella you're shinning." Charlie said out loud as if I didn't know what was happening to myself.

"This is why I can't go into public in the sunlight." I explained.

"What did you do in Phoenix?" He asked me.

"I traveled at night."

He nodded. "Can I touch them or will it burn me?" He asked stepping towards me.

" No you'll be fine." I said.

He reached out for my arm and he touched the crystals aligning my shoulder.

He looked at it with amazement.

"Dad?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yes?"

"I know it's a stupid question, but are you ok with this? With me? With what I am?"

" Are you happy?" He asked me.

I thought about that. I got my big brother and Mina back. I have a best friend and I've cleared all of the drama out of my life. I have someone I can relate to and I'm not alone. My dad knows what I am and I don't have to hide it from him anymore. So yeah I'm happy.

"Yeah I'm happy." I said nodding my head.

"Then if you're happy that's all that matters. You're my daughter and nothing is going to change that. I don't care what you are. You're always going to be my little girl and if you are happy then I am happy." He said pulling me into a hug.

The thing that made me happy in this moment was that he hugged me regardless of the fact that I was a monster.

I sighed. Charlie accepts me. Even if I am this monster. Even if I can kill him in less than a second, he still claims me. He doesn't care. He still loves me. I wasn't expecting any of this to happen. I wasn't expecting Charlie to accept me like he did so easily.

I wasn't expecting any of this. I wasn't expecting any of this to happen so easily. I wasn't expecting Charlie to find out but here I am hugging my father who knows what I am and doesn't care.

I'm happy.

I'm happy that I don't have to pretend anymore, but Charlie knowing means that I have to protect him more than I was before. Charlie knowing puts him in more danger than he thinks he might be in. I just have to be more alert and more careful. Nothing is going to happen to him on my watch. He's my responsibility now. I will protect him from any creature like me who wants to harm him. Like I said before nothing is happening to him on my watch and I take that very seriously.

* * *

**I know I twisted the story a little bit but I hope you enjoyed it. There isn't a cliffy I thought you guys would be tired of those! So I'm giving you a break ;)**

**Also, I thought I'd let you know. Edward and Bella Meet Next Chapter!!! Or should I keep stalling????**

**I don't know let me know what you want and I'll try to make it happen!!! :D**

**Remember! Reviewers get a preview!**

**-RF13**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. SM does.**

**Results for the Vote: Long Chapters got four votes. Short Chapters got eleven votes.**

**So the result is short chapters!**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Bella POV**

The next day Charlie woke up bright and early and started asking questions again. I was afraid that I was going to run out of answers. I would have to take him to Carlisle. By what Alice told me about him, Carlisle can answer Charlie's questions.

We were sitting at the breakfast table and Charlie was drinking his coffee. I just finished telling him about how I came to drink animal blood. We were quiet now and I was preparing myself for any more of Charlie's questions.

I suddenly felt someone else's presence in the house and I took a quick sniff of the air. It wasn't a human.

_Bella._ Someone thought. It was Alice.

_Alice? What are you doing here?_ I asked looking for her.

_I had a vision. You should bring Charlie to our house. He's going to need to talk to Carlisle. _She explained.

_Are you sure about that?_ I asked.

_Yeah. I'll see you in a few. Oh and you should run to the house. Much faster._ She advised me.

_Ok. Thanks Alice._ I said.

"Ch-Dad?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Would you mind coming with me to see Carlisle?"

"Why?" He asked putting his coffee down.

"I'll explain on the way. Get a jacket." I said getting up from my chair.

"We're going now? This early?" He asked.

"Yeah. We don't sleep dad. We're dead, frozen remember?" I answered.

"You sure they will be ok with me being there?" He asked uncertain.

"Yes dad. They don't drink humans either. You'll be fine I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm trusting you, Bells." He said getting up.

"Don't." I warned.

"Why do you keep telling me that?" He asked.

"So you'll know."

He sighed. I searched his mind. Still nothing.

"Alright let's go." Charlie said walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He pointed to the door, "I thought we were going to visit the Dr. Cullen."

"We are, but not that way." I said walking towards the back again.

"Are you running again?" He asked me a little uneasy.

"Yes it'll be faster. The sooner we get there the better."

He sighed uneasily and then followed me to the back.

"Hop on." I said bending down so that he could climb on.

He got on my back and I ran straight for the woods. I followed Alice's scent because I didn't know the way to the Cullen's in the woods. I'm glad she stopped by and invited Charlie to talk to Carlisle about all of this.

I ran a little faster and Charlie held on for his life. I finally came across the familiar white Victorian house and I stopped right at the front steps. I set Charlie down on the top step and let him take a breather.

"Come in when you're ready, Bella." I heard Carlisle say from inside the house.

"You ready?" I asked Charlie.

"As I'll ever be." He said getting up.

We walked up to the front door and I opened it slowly. Everyone seemed uneasy. By what their minds were saying they were just worried to how Charlie would react. Emmett found it funny that Charlie's heart was beating so fast it was as if it were going to jump out of his chest.

"Chief Swan. It's good to see you again." Carlisle said walking towards Charlie with his hand out.

Charlie was uncertain at first, "I don't want to…uh… do anything that will… uh…" Charlie mumbled.

"Chief Swan-" Carlisle said.

"Charlie." Charlie corrected.

"Charlie, please follow me to my office. There is a lot we have to talk about. Don't be afraid. I give you my word that nothing will happen to you. I'm just here to answer questions you may have about us." Carlisle explained to Charlie.

Charlie seemed to loosen up a little bit and he nodded in agreement to what Carlisle was saying.

Carlisle started to walk towards the stairs and Charlie followed suit. I sighed.

Two small figures rammed me in the front and the back. I rolled my eyes and started laughing.

"You guys are going to kill me one day." I said.

"They better not!" Emmett boomed.

"Enough already girls. Let go of Bella's legs." Esme told Mina and Alice.

"But Bella doesn't mind, mom." Alice whined.

"Yeah." Mina agreed.

I laughed. "Alice. Mina." Esme warned.

They were off of my legs and on the other side of the room in half a second.

_It's not good to get on Esme's bad side. She may be the sweetest thing since human blood, but she can be the devil. _Alice thought warily.

I chuckled. "Thank you Esme."

"Anytime dear." She sang.

"So Bellster…How'd your old man find out?" Emmett asked bringing me to their living room.

"Bellster?" I asked.

"Hey…it fit the moment." He shrugged.

"He found out on his own. He's pretty observant when he wants to be."

"You know it's dangerous for him now that he knows." Jasper said wrapping his arms around Alice.

I sighed, "I know. That's what I was worried about."

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll make sure nothing happens to him." Ben said joining the conversation.

"Thanks, Ben."

"Is he scared of you?" Mina asked.

"I can't read him. He says he's not but I can't determine otherwise. Jasper, did you pick up anything?" I asked looking in his direction.

"He was nervous but that's about it. I wasn't really concentrating on him at the moment."

"Ok. He keeps telling me that he trusts me because I'm his daughter and I keep telling him that it's not safe but he's still convinced that his gun and his badge will save him." I shook my head.

"Don't worry; Carlisle will get some sense into him." Emmett said.

We continued talking for hours. I could hear Charlie and Carlisle's conversation very clearly and they haven't stopped talking since. Edward came out of nowhere at least three times and each time he didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was in the room.

Alice kept apologizing for his bad behavior, but I didn't see why she was. It's clear he doesn't like me. I'll just have to learn to accept it.

When Charlie and Carlisle were done talking they came back down stairs. We talked for a while but then we left. Charlie was hungry so he had to eat. Before I left, Alice informed that it was safe to go to school tomorrow. There was a change in weather and so it was back to school for all of us. I didn't mind I kind of missed the human girl, Angela. She was nice.

Charlie and I hung around the house the rest of the day and he told me all about what Carlisle told him, even though I already knew.

By ten Charlie passed out on the couch and I took him up to his room. I put him underneath the covers and I went to my room. I had so much time but nothing to do with it. I can't leave the house or something might happen to Charlie.

I sat down on my bed and listened to the sounds of the night.

**Edward POV**

This girl is driving me crazy.

The first time we met Jasper told me that I wasn't acting like myself. I was extra happy and he felt a hint of love.

At first I thought he was crazy, well that's until she walked away from us and I felt like I was missing half of my world. She had this control over me that I couldn't even explain to myself. It made me mad that she could do things to me that she didn't even know were happening… or did she know?

Then I went to biology and there she was sitting at my table looking so beautiful.

Something went wrong. I couldn't read her mind. That made me so frustrated. What was wrong with me?

I sat next to her trying and trying to get something from her but I picked up nothing.

I'm sitting here on the couch in my room feeling like a complete idiot. I've been sitting here for weeks.

In these weeks the only thing I've been doing is avoiding her, but it seems that that's not working.

My family went hunting this weekend and I stayed back and I guess Alice did too.

"What is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You've been nomad for weeks and you haven't went to school. Carlisle called you in sick two weeks ago. What is going on?"

"You wouldn't understand." I told her.

"Stop saying that and just talk to me Edward. Please, that's all I ask."

"You were right…I love her. I don't understand how or why? I just know that I love her. I want to protect her but I can't even control myself when I'm around her. She has this pull towards me that I can't control and it's driving me crazy. I have feelings for her and she doesn't even know it."

"Well whose fault is that?" She asked me. "Edward, you've been avoiding Bella for fourweeks. You haven't talked to her or made eye contact with her how would you feel if the woman you loved did that to you?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"Exactly. You need to talk to her Edward. Be her friend."

"I don't think I can do that Alice." I told her.

"Well if you won't I will. Remember what I told you before? Either you take care of this or I will. Things happen much faster when _I do things_." She said proudly.

"Why are you blocking me?" I asked noticing I wasn't picking up anything from her head.

"Stop trying to change the subject. Edward answer this question… Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want her to know that? Do you want to know if she possibly feels the same feelings you have for her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then talk to her."

She walked out of the room.

She was right though, I've been a total moron for avoiding what I really want and in the process I could have hurt the thing that I want.

I shouldn't have been thinking of myself. I should have thought of her first. She probably hates me for this. Who wouldn't hate me? I've been avoiding her for four weeks! I should have talked to her about this. She deserves to know.

I have to make things right. If I want a chance with her I have to make things right.

"Alice I'm going to school tomorrow." I murmured.

A squeal rippled through the house and I pretended to cover my ears from the noise.

**Alice POV**

"Then talk to her." I said to Edward and walked out of the room.

Edward has been avoiding poor Bella for _four _weeks.

I know it's not my business to meddle in other peoples lives but when I have these visions it doesn't really help.

Edward is in love with Bella. Yes.

Bella thinks Edward hates her and but she loves him too. Yes.

How would we get them together if Edward still continued to avoid the one he loves?

I understand Edward has control issues but seriously you're in love with a girl who thinks you hate her. Man up.

I walked into the living room and I waited for my vision to play out.

Edward should be saying something in…5…4….3….2…

"Alice I'm going to school tomorrow." He murmured.

I squealed and I jumped a few times.

_Are you going to tell her everything? _I asked.

"No but I will talk to her." He said.

"_About?"_ I asked.

"I do not know, Alice. I'll think of something." He said.

I sighed impatiently. This is going to be one long match making process. I blocked Edward out so I could think up some plans.

My eyes unfocused.

Bella was sitting on her bed. The clock was ticking by quickly and then suddenly her room was dark.

My eyes refocused.

She's trying to skip tomorrow. I can't let that happen. Edward is finally going to talk to her!

**Edward POV**

I'm going to talk to her. Today.

Even if things don't go well I am going to talk to her. I know there is a possibility that she will hate me for the way I've been acting and treating her but a man can try can't he?

**Alice POV**

I'm going to kill that girl if she skips. I thought as I ran to Bella's house.

I brought her the cutest out fit for the events that should be taking place today!

**Bella POV**

Weeks went by and Edward hadn't been to biology at all. In fact he was away from school apparently he was 'sick'.

When I would go to the Cullen's house of course he would be there.

There was this one time in the house I was on my way to Alice's room when I bumped into him accidentally and

And even though he was being a complete jerk for no apparent reason, my feelings grew deeper for him and I couldn't find it in myself to be mad at him for long.

If he hated me then so be it, but my feelings weren't changing.

My every thought was about the man. Every breath I took reminded me of him.

Everything I did would somehow reroute to the fact that I had feelings for him, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I hated him for this control he had over me even though he was completely oblivious to the fact.

But at the same time I loved him.

I didn't think it was possible to love someone who won't even acknowledge when you're in a room but Lauren Mallory can and if she can I can do whatever the heck I want.

I dream about the day that Edward will finally snap out of it and talk to me but the past few weeks of his avoiding me have shown me that Edward could never be mine.

The feelings I have for this man are so strong it hurts to think about him and yet I'm still here.…

I hadn't moved an inch from where I had been sitting all weekend and I was pretty content with staying right where I was. Today was another day to return to that school. The school with out Edward. The school where I know he was avoiding me and yet I still go. I should skip today and that's what I was planning on doing today but that plan didn't turn out that well.

_You know, I'm getting tired of seeing you ditch._ Alice thought as soon as she climbed through my window.

"Good morning, Alice. It's nice to see you. Come on in I'm not busy." I said sarcastically.

"Get your butt out of that bed and get dressed. I brought you an outfit. I don't want to see those ripped jeans or another pair of converse. If I do then I'm going to scream." She tossed a bag towards me and I caught it just before it hit the bed.

"What is this?" I asked curiously.

"Your outfit for today. I took the liberty of picking you out something nice for once." She said looking at her nails.

"If you keep dissing my wardrobe like that, I'm never going shopping with you or Mina." I threatened.

She froze. "Oh Bella! I love your converse! Is it possible if I could borrow a pair maybe two! Oh and don't forget those awesome ripped jeans!" She said trying to make up for earlier.

I laughed, "No but nice try."

"Open the bag." She ordered.

I did as I was told and pulled out a pair of _non_-ripped jeans that were blue. A black tank top and a red designer shirt. The front of the shirt was so low I bet you could see my bellybutton if there wasn't a tank top.

I sighed. "Alice this isn't me. I don't have anything to fill this out."

"Keep going you're not done yet." She said ignoring my comment and pointing to the bag.

I reached in and pulled out stilettos. I shook my head, "I didn't wear these when I was human and I don't plan on wearing them now. No. I refuse."

"Oh come on Bella. You've got to try new things. How are you just going to make a decision like that and you haven't even tried them on. Please. Please. Please try them on and if you don't like them we can find you something else." Alice pleaded.

"Nope. I don't want to." I said putting them back in the bag.

"I sort of like my whole converse and ripped jeans thing I have going on. It suits me." I said walking towards my closet.

"Bella." Alice said.

"Alice." I said.

"Please. Please. Oh please!" She begged.

I didn't answer.

I never thought I would stoop this low but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. If you don't at least try them on… I'm telling Edward that you're madly in love with him and that you want to be with him forever.

My eyes widened. Anything but that. I grabbed the bag the shoes were in and I put them on faster than I could blink.

She had a satisfied look on her face. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" She asked.

"No. It was horrible. Tragic." I said sarcastically.

"Stand up let me see them." She said excited.

I did as I was told.

"See they aren't that bad."

"They're worse. I'm not wearing them." I said taking the shoe off.

"Oh come on. At least try it for today."

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll wear the outfit if you let me wear my own shoes. That's the best deal I'm willing to offer so at least take advantage of it." I said putting the stilettos back in the bag.

"Fine." Alice said

Alice stayed the rest of the morning and left when Charlie woke up. She was quite satisfied with herself and I couldn't blame her. I've never dressed like this let alone let anyone dress me.

I made Charlie breakfast and conversation was easy. He didn't look uncomfortable and he acted as if I wasn't what I am. He was going to work today.

Like a father he still told me to be careful. That made me smile. He still cares about me.

It was raining when I opened the front door. I couldn't ride my bike today. I'd have to get a car for moments like these. I started to close my front door when I saw a car pull in front of the house.

_Alice says I'm driving you to school today. _He thought.

"Are you coming in to say hi to him?" I asked.

Maybe next time. Emmett thought.

"Nice car." I commented.

'Thank you." He said proudly.

"Bye Dad." I yelled.

"Bye Bells." He called.

_He calls you Bells too?_ Emmett thought I little jealous. He ran up to the front door.

"Yeah. He has been since I was little." I told him.

"Oh ok."

"Come on. Stop being jealous. You know you're still my favorite brother." I said pushing him towards his car.

I ran past him and straight to the driver's side of his Jeep Wrangler. I got in and put in the keys I stole from his pocket.

"Bells I don't let anyone drive my car, you know that." He whined.

"Suck it up Emmett. If anything happens I'll buy you another one. Now get in."

He huffed and ran to his side of the car.

"I can't believe this. If you crash my car, Bella I'm going to be so mad." He folded his arms.

"You're such a baby. It's just a car." I said turning to the direction of school.

He huffed again.

"Don't tell me that you love this car more than Rose?"

"Of course I don't. Rose is my life. She's the reason for my existence." Emmett said dazed.

"Whoa… what has Rose done to my brother?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Emmett said.

"Your whipped Em. Don't deny it." I said.

"I know that I just don't need anyone to point it out to me thank you very much." He said looking out the window.

"Ok I'm sorry. I'll stop." I said.

"Thank you." He said with a sigh.

"So how long have you guys been together?" I asked.

"A few weeks after I changed Carlisle brought us back to his house. I met her and we hit it off. At first I thought she was dating Edward but turns out they hate each other."

"Wow. I wasn't expecting you to remember the exact moment you guys met."

_Hey! _Emmett whined in his head.

I laughed. "I just don't remember you ever being in a relationship that actually worked."

"Yeah well I've got all eternity with her and I'm not going to mess this up. She's it for me and I'm never letting her go."

"Good. She's good for you."

"You like her?" Emmett asked.

_I need your approval… you're my sister it's important to me, Bells._ He thought.

"That's exactly what she thought."

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"When we met at your house, all she was thinking was that she needed me to approve you guy's relationship and how she just wanted acceptance from me." I explained.

"What else?" He asked.

"I don't think you want to know that." I told him.

"Tell me." He said.

I pulled into the school parking lot and I parked beside a silver Volvo that Emmett said was Edward's.

"She thought we had a previous relationship and she thought that I was trying to steal you from her."

He laughed, "That really sounds kind of disgusting. What else?" He said.

"When you were introducing me to your family, and you had your arm around my shoulders she was thinking of millions of ways she could wipe me from existence. Some of them were quite entertaining though."

"I should talk to her. I didn't know. I feel bad. My poor baby I should make it up to her…"

Emmett started to think of ways he could and they were getting uncomfortable.

"Oh God Emmett get out of the car and please return your thoughts back to PG. That's so disgusting!" I whined.

He laughed. "Sorry Bells."

"Whatever, get out of here." I laughed.

He tried to lean over and give me one of his big bear hugs but his thoughts hadn't returned to normal so I slapped him away.

We walked to the school and we met up with the rest of the gang. Edward was there but I avoided him and Alice kept shooting me these looks. I didn't understand, and on top of that she was blocking me out again!

I walked to English. There was nothing much to do. I read Mr. Mason's mind and I got the homework assignment so I finished that in class.

Second period was a breeze. I finished that homework as well.

Third period went by slowly. My teacher was tired so he kept messing up his lesson so there was no homework there.

Fourth period Spanish we watched a video.

Again I sat next to Nikki Stanley and she kept sending me these looks. She had been really weird all day. In the hall she would stare at me until she noticed that I noticed and then she would continue as if she wasn't staring. It made me quite uncomfortable. I read her mind and I felt a wave of cockiness go over me. She was thinking about how beautiful I was and how jealous she is, and then her mind would go to Lauren and Edward.

Edward. The man is driving me crazy.

I sighed.

Finally, she sent me a note.

(Bold- Nikki, _Italic- Bella_)

Hello Bella.

_Hi Nikki. What's up?_

I'm upset.

Why?

Lauren says your dating, Edward.

_Why does everyone think that?_

Because you know his sister, Alice.

_So, that doesn't mean anything._

Whatever, I'm just telling you that you should stay away from Edward. He's Lauren's.

_He's not property, Nikki. Tell Lauren if Edward were hers, she would have him._

Just stay away. And don't say I didn't warn you.

I didn't answer I just sent back the note. She took the note and ripped it up in to little pieces. She then looked to the front of the class as if none of this happened.

This is stupid. I understand that Lauren has a thing for Edward but that doesn't mean that he is hers.

Wait why do I care? He hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me.

Maybe you do care. Maybe you care more than you think you do. Maybe you love him. I heard Alice project.

_Shut up_. I told her.

She laughed.

I avoided looking at Nikki for the rest of the period.

I thought about what Alice said. Maybe I did care for him. Maybe I did love him but that doesn't mean anything. He would never know my true feelings because he doesn't care.

The bell finally rang and I quickly got up from my seat.

_Sit with us today?_ Alice asked.

_Sure_. I projected.

I walked to the lunchroom and I caught a glimpse of Lauren and Nikki sending me death glares. To show them that it didn't bother me I smiled and waved at them before walking over to where everyone was sitting.

"Hey Bells. How was your day?" Emmett asked pulling me into a big bear hug.

"It was ok. I finished all of my homework in class."

"Seriously?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah."

"So what's up with Lauren Mallory and the death glares?" Rosalie asked.

_She told me to stay away from Edward because he's hers._ I snorted as I projected it into her mind.

Rosalie looked at me with wide eyes. "How did you do that?"

_It's one of my many talents._ I told her.

She smirked evilly. "You want to go over there and talk to her about it?"

"I'm all for it."

We got up at the same time.

_Bells don't let Rose get carried away ok?_ Emmett thought.

I nodded and followed Rose to Lauren's table.

Lauren didn't notice us walking over in fact none of them did because their backs were turned away from us.

Rose pulled out the chair next to Lauren and sat down. I followed suit.

"Hello Lauren." Rose said slowly.

"R-R-Rosalie Cullen."

"So I hear you're obsessed with my brother, Edward."

I heard Emmett snort and Jasper chuckled. I promise you I heard Edward groan. It's funny I hadn't even paid any attention to him when I sat down.

"Really who told you that?" She asked glancing over at me.

"Nikki." Rose said flatly.

Nikki choked over soda and looked wide-eyed at Lauren who was sending her a death glare.

"I just wanted to know if that was true." Rose said drawing random patterns on the table.

"Well I like him, but I'm not obsessed with him." Lauren said proudly. "I mean who doesn't like him?"

"I don't." Rose said jokingly.

Just kidding Eddy. Rose thought.

I heard Edward growl.

_I shouldn't lie to her. I should tell her I love him so that she'll tell him what I said and then he'll realize we belong together._ Lauren thought.

_Lauren is such a liar! She has a whole wall of photos that she took of Edward secretly! She's lucky I didn't tell anyone._ Jessica thought.

_I can't believe Bella told Rosalie about what I said. She is so dead._ Nikki thought.

"Bella," Rosalie said pulling me from other people's thoughts, "Do you think that Lauren is lying to me about just liking my brother?" She asked.

"I think she is… I think that you should tell Rosalie the truth, Lauren. Rosalie doesn't like liars they make her…um I don't know angry and you don't want to see Rosalie angry it's not pretty. It's really bad. Almost as bad as you hair when you wake up in the morning." I said.

I heard my family laugh softly and Rose was laughing pretty hard too but in her head. Emmett kept complimenting me on 'everything I've learned from him.'

As Rose was grilling Lauren I felt uncomfortable. Edward was staring a hole into the back of my head. From Alice's view, he has been staring at me ever since I walked into the lunchroom.

Why is he staring at me? What is his problem?

I don't understand Edward. He's so… I can't even find the words to describe it.

He was making me so angry.

_Bella let's go. If I don't leave Lauren and her attitude alone there might not be anymore Lauren Mallory and that might expose us._ Rose thought.

I gave her a quick nod that only she could see and I stood from my seat.

"Well we have to go now. Sorry we had to cut this little talk short, Lauren, but we have more important things to do."

_Emmett._ Rose thought.

_Oh God Rose really?_ I projected.

_Oops sorry._ She thought.

We walked away without even letting her say anything.

"Can you believe that?" Nikki asked.

"Shut up Nikki, She wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't opened your big mouth. You too Jessica." Lauren spat.

"It wasn't me." Jessica said defensively.

"I don't care. I'm not letting Rosalie get in the way of my relationship with Edward." Lauren said proudly.

"That's because there isn't one." Nikki muttered.

Lauren huffed.

When Rose and I got back to our table Emmett was all smiles and Alice too.

"Em, I didn't learn from the best, I learned from you." I said jokingly.

Rose and Alice busted out in a fit of giggles.

"Ha ha, Bella. Very funny." He said sarcastically.

Edward was still staring at me.

I really wish he wouldn't do that. It's making me uncomfortable. Maybe he doesn't like me being around his family.

I sighed.

**Alice POV**

I had a vision.

Bella is going to ignore Edward in biology today!

That's not part of the plan!

I have to do something.

"Bella. Can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Um sure." She said and I saw Edward tense.

I was still blocking them and I noticed that Jasper was looking at me with question.

Bella followed me out of the lunchroom and as soon as we were out of sight I ran to the forest and she followed suit. It was slightly drizzling but not enough to make us completely soaked.

"Alice what's wrong?" She asked me.

"Give him a chance. I know he hasn't been exactly the best person to be around but he's not always like this. He won't tell us what's wrong but I know he'll come around. Just give him a chance ok?" I said quickly.

What? Don't give me that look. I want them to be together and if this is what it take then I'm going to do it.

"Give who a chance Alice?" She asked.

"Edward."

She froze.

"Please Bella." I begged

"I can't make you any promises, Alice."

"Then promise me you'll try." I begged. "Please."

"Fine, but like I said I'm not making any promises alright?"

"Thank you Bella." I gave her a quick hug and then ran away.

**Bella POV**

I sighed and closed my eyes. I began to run back to the school a few feet before the forest ended I started to walk at human pace just in case someone was watching.

I heard the bell ring and I made my way towards biology.

Edward would be in biology today and I sit next to him. This is going to be a long period. Maybe I shouldn't go. I could skip.

_Don't you dare!_ Alice thought.

I sighed again.

**Alice POV**

As I walked back in to the lunchroom Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"I thought I told you to let me handle this?" He whispered.

_You did and I'm going to. I just needed to talk to her about something private._ I lied.

I blocked him again.

He sighed.

"Stop blocking me out. You're making me go crazy."

"Sorry I have to do what I have to do. Now go to biology or you'll be late." I told him.

**Edward POV**

I can do this.

All I have to do it talk to her right?

It won't be that hard…right?

I sighed and at human pace walked to biology.

**Bella POV**

I walked into the biology room and was greeted by Mr. Banner.

I walked to my table and I avoided eye contact with Mike and Eric.

I familiar scent entered the room and my head shot up. He's here.

He sent me his crooked grin and I melted into his gaze. His hair was still it's messy self and his face was still attractive. After a few seconds I snapped out of it and pulled my eyes from him. I heard him sigh and walk over to our table.

He sat down next to me but I little closer then normal.

"Bella." He whispered. His velvety voice ringing through my ears once again. I couldn't believe he was actually talking to me.

I ignored him.

He tried again, "Bella."

I turned my head toward him and looked into his eyes. There was hurt and something else I couldn't quite place.

How could he be the one hurt when I was the one being ignored?

"What you're talking to me now?" I asked coldly.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"If I remember correctly you were the one avoiding me." I stated.

"I wasn't avoiding you…I just…It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." He said looking down.

"Shouldn't I be the one to make that decision for myself?" I asked him. The anger from the past weeks building up inside of me.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

Whoa wasn't expecting that one. My anger level went down a bit and I looked away from him.

"I'm really sorry." He apologized again.

I didn't say anything.

"Can we start over…at least?" He asked unsure.

As soon as he asked that I remembered what Alice told me earlier. 'Give him a chance.'

I sighed. I looked back into his eyes. "Sure."

He sighed too.

If I could forgive Emmett I could forgive Edward just as easily right?

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you." He said sticking his hand out for me to shake. He gave me his crooked grin.

I held back the smile that was threatening to break through.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said shaking his hand, "It's nice to meet you too."

His hand made my hand warm. I felt at home just holding his hand. This made me think what would happen if we hugged or…kissed…

Back up Bella. Calm down.

**Edward POV**

She accepted my apology. More importantly she wanted to start over. She wanted to make peace.

She wanted to try and be friends with me regardless of the way I've been acting.

Bella POV

Mr. Banner bringing the class to order interrupted me. I let go of his hand and focused my attention to the front of the class. He told us today's assignment and passed out everything we would need for the lab. We would have to separate the onions roots in to the different forms of mitosis. The first team to separate them all would win the golden onion.

Edward, being a gentleman, offered to let me go first and I accepted.

The whole time we were doing lab Edward was staring at me. Each time he would only look away for a few seconds and then his eyes would be back on me.

I felt kind of good having him looking at me. Did he like what he saw? Or was he staring at how ugly I was?

I guess I would never know.

Edward and I won the golden onion, of course. We were walking through the halls talking about random stuff and he was standing closer to me than usual.

I saw a different side of Edward.

He looked relaxed for once and he was himself. He wasn't avoiding me. He was trying to make it right with me. If he could try… that means that I could try too… right?

We talked. For the first time in weeks we actually talked. We talked as if this rival between the two of us never existed.

My feelings still haven't changed. I know I love Edward Cullen. There's no doubt about it. I've had feelings for him ever since we met and those feelings never faltered. I just wish that I could share my feelings with him, but I know that would never be possible.

He walked me to gym and I felt like a human teenage girl all over again. Happy and giddy. I had a big smile plastered on my face as I walked into the locker rooms.

I walked to the other side of locker room just to avoid having to deal with Lauren and company.

I quickly got changed and I headed out.

We were playing volleyball today and I needed to be extra careful with my strength.

I was put on the opposite team of Lauren, Nikki, and Jessica, and with any chance they got they would try hit me with the ball. I dodged it every time, which got them upset.

When gym was over I went to change and I was the first out of the gym. I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Bella wait." Mike said.

"Hi Mike." I greeted him.

"So, I saw you and Cullen talking today." He said casually.

"And?" I asked annoyed.

_I don't like it. _He thought.

"I don't like it." He said out loud.

"Ok." I said.

"Ok?" He asked.

"That's your opinion, Mike, and I can't change that. I have to go." I said and walked away.

I walked to the parking lot and Emmett was waiting for me bye his car standing in the rain.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

He tossed me the keys, which I caught with no hesitation.

We got in and I started towards my house.

Emmett's mind was racing.

"Em, you know I can read your mind right?" I said finally breaking the silence.

He sighed, "Do you like him?"

"Do you have a problem with it?" I asked.

"No." He lied. But I gave him points for trying.

"Then yes I may have some feelings for him. Isn't it natural for someone to like another person?" I asked.

"Of course, but for you it's different. You're my sister."

I pulled into the driveway.

"I know. Don't say anything ok…I have to get myself together first." I told him.

"Fine, but you better not come home pregnant." He said seriously.

"That's not possible. I'm infertile remember?"

"Yeah. Just… don't get hurt, you've been down that road too many times."

"Thanks for looking out for Em, I'll be fine. Don't worry too much. You should get home, Rose is waiting." I said getting out and running to the front door.

"Bye Bells, I love you sis."

"Love you too Emmett." I said back.

He drove off fast with Rosalie on his mind. I shook my head trying to get his thoughts out of my head.

Those two were completely disgusting. I laughed at that.

I reached for the key on the eve and I opened the door. I returned the key back to its place and then I got inside.

Charlie wrote me a note saying he would be home late tonight and that I shouldn't wait up for him.

He worked too hard.

**Edward POV**

I'm going over there. I'm going to talk to her. I have to tell her how I feel.

I have to. It's been eating at me all day.

I've decided that even if she doesn't feel the same way I do, at least I let my feelings out there and that's all I can do.

I love this woman. I know that. I want to protect her, but how will I protect her if she doesn't know how I feel?

That's why I have to tell her. I have to tell her everything. I won't hold back.

I started to run to her house.

When I got there I paced the front lawn for a while and then I finally went to the front door.

Charlie wasn't home and I checked to see how long it would take him to get home and he wouldn't be home for a while.

What I am about to do takes time. I've never confessed my love to anyone before.

I'm nervous like a pathetic human. But that's ok.

I reached for the doorbell and I heard her footsteps. I smelt her sweet scent.

She started to open the door slowly.

When she saw me she froze.

God I wish I could read her mind right now.

I stared at her for a while and I was blown away, but I snapped out of it.

I would have to do this now or it would be to late for me.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. All the while she still hadn't said anything.

I took an unnecessary deep breath and turned around to face the love of my existence.

Bella POV

Why was he here?

Did he come to take back his apology from earlier or to tell me he hates me and that it was wrong of him to be friends with me?

After a while I pulled myself together.

"Edward?"

"Bella, I know you probably hate me for being so rude and immature for the past few weeks. I know that my behavior doesn't make sense and I've tried to deal with it… to avoid it. I've tried everything but what I need to do."

"I'm not following you." I said dumbly.

"I'm tired." He said.

"Of what?" I asked him.

"I am tired of pretending that I don't have feelings for you when the truth is …I do. I have feelings for you Bella. I know that this all came out of thin air and I'm sorry if I am making you feel uncomfortable right now. I just need you to know that I have feelings for you and I'm not going to hide it anymore. I've tried to for as long as I could but I can't take it anymore."

I stood there shocked.

"But you hate me." I said slowly.

"At first…yes I did… I hated you because you had this control over me that I couldn't understand. The way you smiled would send me over board and I couldn't control my feelings around you. You made me feel alive again, if that's even possible. When we first met I knew from then on that all I wanted to do was protect you but it made me mad that I couldn't control myself around you. I felt ashamed for my lack of self-control. So I ran. I ran from you and I ran from my feelings. But it turns out that running didn't work. Everything reminded me of you. Every thought I had was of you. I tried to stay away but now, please forgive me." He said suddenly. He pushed me up against the wall that was behind me but not too hard.

He held me against the wall and his face was inches away from mine. His whole body was pressed up against mine and I felt like I was at home in his arms. But I still didn't move. I didn't say a word. Somehow a part of me felt like this was a dream. It felt that if I wake up everything would turn back to Edward hating me and me secretly loving him from the sidelines. But the other part of me knew that there was still a pinch of hope that this was in fact reality.

"I can't stay away from you. I need you, Bella." He hesitated at first but then he kissed my forehead.

"I need you." He said again. But this time he kissed my nose.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and kissed my chin.

"I love you." He said slowly and kissed my right cheek.

He kissed everywhere but where I wanted him to kiss me the most.

"Bella." He whispered and kissed my left cheek.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Say something. Tell me what you want me to do. Tell me if you think I'm crazy. Please just say something." He pleaded with me staring deep into my eyes. He rested his forehead against mine and kept eye contact with me.

I finally found the strength to move.

I brought my hands up to his head and I ran my hands through his hair and wrapped my hands around the back of his head.

Three weeks ago I would have thought this moment impossible but here I am standing with the man that I love. The man that has been driving me crazy for God knows how long. He just confessed his love for me.

"We need to talk about this." I whispered.

He nodded.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." I whispered.

He nodded again.

"I can't believe you took this long." I smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He apologized.

"Would you stop apologizing, please?" I said.

"I'm sorry." He apologized this time without noticing.

"It's ok, Edward. I forgive you."

He sighed.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"Yes Bella." He whispered back. His forehead was still against mine.

Without thinking I pulled his head towards me and I kissed him.

It was everything I thought it would be and more.

Edward stood there frozen for a while but he finally processed what was happening and he reacted to what was happening.

His left hand rested on my hip and his right hand cupped my cheek.

He deepened the kiss and I pulled him closer.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against his.

"God I was so stupid." He said looking down.

"You were" I agreed.

I saw him smirk. "Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Am I the only one who has feelings towards the other or do you feel the same way?"

"That depends…" I said.

"On what?" He asked pulling back to look at my face.

"Are you willing to give up this obsession with being in control of your feelings and just letting them be or will you still act the way you've been acting? What do you want, Edward?" I asked him.

"To be with you." He answered.

I sighed and I pulled him in for another kiss.

**Sorry this was so late! ! Please forgive me! :/**

**Don't forget Reviewers get a preview!**

**If you have any questions PM and I'll do my best to answer!**

**Thanks for being patient!**

**-RF13**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight!**

**Have Fun!**

**Bella POV**

Edward and I are sitting on my living room couch. We're holding hands and I feel like I'm at home with him.

"Why didn't you just talk to me about it?" I asked him.

"Honestly, I felt like I couldn't. I didn't know what would happen if I let myself go in front of you. I didn't want to take any chances." He answered.

"You know you could have talked to me."

"Yes, I know that… now."

We sat there for a while. As I sat there the past few weeks replayed in my head. I hadn't seen Edward at all since the time Charlie found out. If I did we barely made eye contact. Now, at this moment, we're on my living room couch cuddling like none of this never happened. How did we get here? Oh. Yeah. He came over about half an hour ago and confessed his love for me.

He confessed his love for me.

His love.

For me.

Never before would I have thought that he, Edward, would use those words in the same sentence but he did and it feels good to know, he never really hated me like I thought he did.

"So you love me?" I asked him smiling big.

"More than you know." He answered.

"Don't you think we're moving a little too fast?" I asked him.

"For vampires…no" He joked.

"I'm serious." I told him.

"Do you?" He asked.

"Kind of. I mean we barely talked the past few weeks and you just recovered from hating me…so" I said truthfully.

Edward knelt down in front of my knees and took both of my hands into his.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to feel that way. I'm so sorry Bella. I'll make it up to you. I know that this is probably taking things fast and I'm willing to slow it down, whatever you need me to do I'll do it. I'm all yours and yours only.

Whatever you want from me I'll do it."

"You don't mind taking things slowly?" I asked.

"Not at all. Whatever makes you happy." He said kissing my hands.

"Do you mind if we don't tell Emmett. I don't want him to wipe the man I love from existence." I said.

I saw his eyes shoot up to my face.

"You _love _me."

I looked away embarrassed.

Just then I heard an annoying squeal break out in my head.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh! My! God!_Alice squealed.

Saved by Alice. I'd have to pay her back for that."Isabella Marie Swan! Open this door!" Alice said at the front door.

"Do I have to? Can't we just wait till she thinks that we're not here?" I whispered to Edward.

"I can still hear you ya know." Alice said annoyed.

Edward chuckled.

Suddenly Edward was gone and as fast as he went he was back.

I groaned. "You're trying to kill me."

"Love, that's not possible we're already dead."

Love he called me love.

He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and leaned his forehead on my back.

"Eeeee!" Alice squealed jumping up and down.

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"It took you guys long enough." She said carefully plopping down in Charlie's recliner.

"Long enough to what?" I asked.

"Confess your love for each other." She smiled.

If I were human I bet I would be blushing a mad red.

"You guys took longer than Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett confessed three hours after he met Rose and you guys took four weeks."

I felt Edward wince and I patted his hands.

"Three hours Alice?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was kind of cute because Rose didn't know what to do with herself."

"That's interesting…Alice; don't tell anyone yet…especially not Emmett." I said.

"I know how to keep a secret." She said frustrated.

"Yeah right." Edward said into my shirt.

"Shut up Edward or I'll tell Bella." Alice threatened.

"Tell Bella what?" I asked.

Just then Alice started to block me.

"Nothing." Edward said lifting his head up from my back.

_Tell me._I projected to Alice.

She shook her head no.

_I'm not going shopping then._I projected raising an eyebrow.

"Edward was a complete girl for the four weeks you guys weren't talking. He didn't know what to do with himself, actually." She said smiling.

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, he didn't hunt for two weeks. He was grumpy and it was a sight. You should have seen him."

"That's it," Edward said carefully setting me aside he lunged towards Alice.

"Edward chill out. She was bound to find out anyway." Alice whined.

"You promised and you know how I am with promises." He said.

Alice zoned out for a minute and I stood up.

Edward looked confused and he walked over to her.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"I can't see anything. It all just went black." Alice said sitting down.

"Why?"

"Well if I knew that genius I would tell you wouldn't I?" Alice said.

Edward was about to retaliate but the doorbell rang.

We all looked at the door.

_I hope she's home or Sam is going to kill me._Jake thought.

Edward shot me a glance and I shrugged at him.

"What's he doing here?" He asked.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"It's Jake. I didn't know he was coming." I said.

"Alright answer the door." He sighed running over to me and wrapping his arm around me.

"You know I can take over to myself." I told him as we walked toward the door.

"Yeah but I don't trust_him._" Edward said sternly.

"Why? It's not like he can hurt me, Edward." I asked him.

"We'll talk later." He said reaching for the doorknob.

The door opened slowly and there stood Jake.

_What are __**they **__doing here?_Jake spat in his mind.

"Hello Jacob." I said.

_Jacob? She never calls me Jacob._Jacob thought.

"Bella I need to talk to you." Jacob said glancing between Edward and me. His eyes stuck to Edward's arm around my waist.

"About?" I asked ignoring his stare.

_I have to tell Billy and Sam about this. It's too dangerous for her._Jake thought.

"It's private." He said between clenched teeth.

_I cannot believe she didn't listen to me. I guess I'll just have to tell her again._

Edward's arm tightened around my waist.

_Edward._I projected.

His eyes shot to me and he looked surprised.

_Let me go. I'll be fine._I said reassuringly.

He gave me a quick nod only I could see and his hand left my side. I felt empty without his touch but I told myself I'd be back soon so I walked after Jake.

He walked toward the forest and I unnecessarily rolled my eyes. What was it with people and the forest?

I could hear Edward questioning Alice about my ability to project my voice back in the house.

Jake kept walking until we were so deep into the forest I'm pretty sure Edward couldn't hear Jake's thoughts or our conversation.

_Don't let Edward come after us. Ok?_I projected to Alice.

_Alright._She thought.

"What is it Jake?" I asked coldly.

"Sam told me to warn you about the Cullen's and I did. You didn't listen." He said.

"You're not my dad, Jake. And I thought you said Billy sent you?" I said.

_Shoot. I forgot about that. I can't mess this up or Sam will kill me._He thought.

"They're dangerous. Those bloodsuckers…they'll hurt you Bella."

"Those what?" I asked thinking I had heard him wrong.

_Bloodsuckers. Shoot… I slipped I'm dead for sure._

"Just stay away from them Bella. Don't say you weren't warned." He said before walking off.

Then a strong, sweet, disgusting smell hit my senses and a snarl escaped my throat. I lunged toward Jake and I got into a protective stance.

"Bella what are you doing?" Jake asked surprised.

"Shut up." I told him coldly.

_Stupid bloodsucker is trying to take one of ours. Round her up boys._A man with a deep voice thought.

_Gladly._Another one thought.

I looked straight ahead of me and I saw three large dogs staring angrily back at me.

They were huge. I remember seeing a few of them up in Phoenix. Werewolves. That's what they called them.

I looked back at Jake in disbelief. "Do you know what they are?"

"Who what are?" He asked just as angry.

I pointed into the direction of the werewolves. "Them."

"Who?" Jake asked trying to squint to see what I was pointing at.

I forgot that humans didn't have the abilities I now had.

_She knows we're here? But how?_One of them spat in their mind.

_Move in closer._The same man with a deep voice said.

I got back into a protective stance.

_Get Jake out of here. Billy would kill me if anything happens to him._Deep voice ordered.

_But I want to stay and…._

_Now!_Deep voice interrupted.

"Jake stays behind me don't move. Alright?" I whispered to him.

A growl broke out from one of them and I growled back.

_I don't think she understands that there are three of us and only one of her._One thought slyly.

He was a cocky and I will have to look out for him. There was going to be a fight here. There is no way I can get Jake out of here in time.

They started running towards me and they came into view. I listened for Jake's reaction and there was nothing. His mind was blank. From the dogs' mind I could see that Jake was just standing there frozen.

_She's one of them. A filthy bloodsucker. Living with Charlie. How? Why hadn't I noticed? When did this happen?_Jake thought with disgust. He knows about those dogs.

_Paul you take her out from the back. Jared you get Jake out of here like I told you to._ The deep voice ordered again. He must be the alpha dog. Mongrel.

They stink. Their smell was absolutely repulsive.

I studied all of them. They weren't much to look at.

"I don't want any trouble." I said.

_I do. I want to rip you apart bloodsucker._

"I'd rather stay put together." I said facing the one named Paul.

_Can she hear us?_Paul thought.

"Actually, yes I can." I said staring at him.

_Just let Jacob go and we'll handle this when he leaves._The leader thought.

"What do you mean let him go? He's free to do what he wants I could care less about what he does. I'm not going to hurt him." I spat at him.

_How do we know that you're not lying to us right now? You bloodsuckers only care about your thirst._

"Well if I did want to hurt him I would have already done that. Besides, this_bloodsucker_doesn't feed on humans. I feed on animals." I snarled.

_What? She's one of the Cullen's. That means we're on their turf. Sam that's not good we got to get out of here._The one I assumed called Jared thought.

_I'm not leaving until I get at least a finger from her._Paul spat in his head.

"You forget that I can hear what you are thinking, do you?" I asked Paul.

He growled and I returned it.

He crouched down as if he was going to attack me.

_Paul, we cannot break the treaty we have with them._Sam, the leader, thought firmly.

I just want—

_No! Get out of here._Sam warned him.

Jared had taken Jake a few seconds ago so it was just Paul, Sam and I.

I've never been face to face with these creatures and being in the position now I hated them.

What is this treaty they are talking about?

Why are they saying I'm one of the Cullen's?

_I expect that you know your boundaries?_Sam questioned me.

"Don't hurt Billy or Jake." I warned them.

_What do you care?_Paul spat.

"They're like family. Billy is Charlie's best friend. If anything happens to them I swear…"

_You swear what? You bloodsuckers don't care about anything. Why would you care about them?_Paul growled.

"Not all of us drink humans, Paul. Some of us had no choice in becoming what we are. I don't really care for you, but I care. I actually have feelings unlike you." I snarled at him. My anger got the best of me.

_Sam…_Paul growled.

_No Paul. The treaty._

Without another word they ran in the same direction Jared had.

Not one thought came from them as they ran. There was just silence.

At this point I didn't know why I was mad anymore. All of this stuff wasn't making sense.

Did Billy and Jake have something to do with my change? Do they know something?

Gosh I'm confused.

I started to run back to the house. Why is everything so complicated with my life? Why can't I ever be happy without it being ruined?

Why is everything bad happening at the wrong time?

Why me?

The rain started to pick up pace so I ran faster.

I got to the front door and it swung open.

"What happened?" Edward demanded.

I peeked around him to see Alice._Sorry. I couldn't see anything._She apologized.

"It was nothing." I said pushing past him into the house.

I heard him close the door.

"What happened, Bella?" Edward demanded again.

"When Jake and I were talking I heard some thoughts and then I smelt them. They were werewolves. Nothing happened really. I wasn't prepared to see them that large but I mean…" I said motioning to myself.

"Did they hurt you?" He snarled.

I didn't say anything.

"I'm going to kill them." He said running for the door.

Since I was still in the newborn stage I was faster than him and I caught him quite easily.

I pinned him to the ground and kissed him.

His arms relaxed around me and he kissed me back.

I pulled back to look at him.

"You still didn't answer my question." He stated. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm still here aren't I?" I asked him.

"Bella." Edward said.

"No. They took Jake though, but I can't help to think that he was with them to begin with. They didn't hurt me because I told them I didn't feed on humans. They said something about a 'Treaty with the Cullen's'. What treaty?" I asked trying to change the subject.

He picked us up off the damp grass and ran back into the house.

I checked to see if anyone had seen us and all was clear.

_You two are too cute!_Alice squealed in her head.

I rolled my eyes.

"A few decades ago when we first moved to Forks we were on the Quileute's tribe land. They are the tribe that lived on La Push and the descendants still do. Ephraim Black, Jacob Black's grandfather and tribe leader, caught us on their land and we explained to him that we only fed on animals. So instead of killing us, we made a treaty with them. We aren't allowed on their land and they're not allowed on ours. We can't bite a human whether it is killing them or not. If we do then that will break the treaty." Edward explained.

"So Jacob is a werewolf too?" I asked.

"He doesn't smell like it but his father is one." Alice said

"But Billy is in a wheel chair." I said shaking my head.

"He use to be one, Alice, he can't phase into a mutt if he does he won't be able to change back. Well, that's what I got from his son's head." Edward said correcting Alice.

"So how do you guys tell where your land ends and their land starts?" I asked.

"Tomorrow after school I will show you." He said.

We sat quite for a while. The whole time Alice was thinking that we were adorable together. I still couldn't read Edward's mind. He was silent. There was nothing.

"You know they think I'm going to hurt Charlie." I said quietly.

I avoided eye contact with them.

"Bella, you won't. I've known you long enough to know you won't." Edward said pulling me into his side.

"But what if I lose control? I'm designed to kill. What if I forget? What if something goes wrong and I switch to using my senses?"

"You won't." Alice said. "I haven't seen anything."

"Thanks Alice."

"If anything does happen, Alice will see it before it happens and we'll tell you. You're part of our family. We're not going to let anything happen to you or Charlie." Edward said sweetly.

"Thank you."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you about your mother?" He asked uneasily.

"What brings her to your mind?" I asked.

"I see the pictures over the fire place. It just makes me curious." He said.

I sighed. I might as well talk about it with them. I knew it would come to this.

_Can I stay or do you want me to go?_Alice thought.

"You can stay." I told her.

"Bella I don't want you to tell me because you feel that you have. I want you to tell me because you want to." Edward said softly.

"No, no. I want to tell you." I assured him.

Here we go…

**Alright!**

**I know you guys weren't expecting that!**

**But next chapter is going to be good I promise!**

**Now that I 'm writing short chapters I'm practically writing chapter thirteen as we speak! :D**

**Any way!**

**Reviewers get a preview!**

**-RF13**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight!**

**Enjoy!**

**Enjoy!**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

"Last year on my birthday my mom and I came to Forks to celebrate with Charlie. He wasn't home yet so we decided to take a walk…"

I told them the whole story just like I remembered it. As I told the story I stared blankly in front of me. I didn't leave anything out and I described everything right down to the man himself.

Edward would growl or snarl now and then and I would always pat his hand with reassurance that it was ok.

"I'm sorry you were alone. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed someone." Edward apologized over and over again. Alice did the same.

"It's ok. I'm here now. I'm ok. I have you guys here with me. I'm fine. I just wish that I could have saved her."

"Bella you tried. There was nothing you could do… don't hold yourself accountable." Edward said sternly.

"Does Charlie know?" Alice asked softly.

"He knows she's dead but he doesn't know why. I can't bring myself to tell him." I told them.

We had another silence between the three of us.

I heard Charlie approaching the house.

I could hear his thoughts again. I sighed.

_Billy's coming over for the game tonight. I have to tell Bella to stay with the Cullen's tonight so she's not uncomfortable when he comes. He's bringing Harry's fish fry._Charlie thought.

I looked at Edward.

"I don't want Billy near my father, Edward." I said angrily.

"Bella calm down. Charlie is almost here. You have to be calm." He said looking into my eyes.

"I'm going home. See you later." Alice said quickly before running out the back door.

"Bye." I said.

"I'm serious Edward. I don't want him in this house with Charlie."

"Charlie's going to tell you to come over tonight, tell him you can't. Fight to stay home and just hide out in your room until Billy leaves."

"Ok. Fine. But if Billy tries something I'm not making any promises." I said fixing up the living room.

"If anything happens think of what's best for Charlie." Edward whispered.

"I will." I promised.

"I have to go now. He's almost here." Edward said.

He pulled me in for a hug and whispered into my ear, "Everything will be fine, love. Everything will be fine."

I nodded unable to really process anything because he was so close to me. I may not be human but I still find my self-having human moments.

He chuckled. "Bye Bella. See you later."

Then he was gone.

I was still standing where he left me when Charlie walked in.

I'd been thinking about what I was going say to him.

"Hey Bells." Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Hey Dad."

"Billy is coming over tonight around seven to watch the game." He said before drinking a cup of water.

"That's nice. Is he bringing fish fry?" I asked smiling.

"You know it and some Vitamin R." He said returning the smile.

"That's nice."

"Bells, I want you to stay with the Cullen's tonight. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He said sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Dad you know how I said that we are dead? How we don't need to breathe to live? Well I don't need to breathe when he's here. I'll be fine. I'm not leaving you alone." I said firmly.

"Bella I don't think-"

"Dad, I'm staying." I said interrupting.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive, Dad." I told him.

Billy came and Jacob was with him. When I went to open the front door they didn't even make eye contact with me.

I sucked in a deep breath and held it. I noticed Billy smelt just as Paul, Sam and Jared had.

_Billy says we must get Charlie out of the house and away from Bella_.Jake thought.

"Good evening Bella." Billy said casually.

"Billy. Jacob." I said in greeting.

"Bella."

_She lied to me. I can't believe she lied to me._

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Jake was a little too girlish.

They walked in and I closed the door behind me.

"Charlie they're here." I called from the kitchen.

I heard Charlie coming down the stairs and he greeted Billy and Jake.

Billy handed Charlie Harry's famous fish fry and Jake handed him the beer.

I let them talk for a while and I walked into the kitchen to clean up nothing in particular.

I heard someone walk into the kitchen and I searched for the mind. It was Jake and he was standing at the table. He finally sat down in one of the chairs and sighed.

"What's going on with you?" He whispered breaking the uncomfortable silence.

I didn't answer him.

"Bella, The Cullen's broke the treaty. They're not supposed to change or bite a human." Jake said.

"Well they didn't do either of them." I said firmly. Did they?

"Well you're changed aren't you?"

"Don't give me that. You don't know what happened with me so don't judge me. I don't know what kind of best friend you are bringing your werewolf friends to my home."

"I didn't know what was happening Bella. They tell me to do something and I do it. It's the name I have to live up to. I don't have a choice." He complained.

"Bull. You'd do anything for them mandatory or not. They're probably circling our house as we speak." I spat at him.

"Well I'm not the bloodsucker who is going to drain my father now am I?" He said coldly.

In less than a millisecond I had Jake pinned to the wall. Neither Billy nor Charlie heard the commotion.

"Neither am I."I whispered menacingly in his ear. "I don't drain humans, Jake. I would never hurt Charlie you should know that. Or has hanging out with those mongrels been too much for your human mind to handle?"

"Bella, let me go." Jacob said dryly.

"Maybe I shouldn't. Since you think I just thirst for human blood maybe I should live up to it." I don't know where any of this came from I guess the thought of Jacob talking about Charlie was making me angry.

"Bella." Jacob said again.

I let go of him and crossed to the other side of the kitchen.

He stood there in shock for a minute. Then he finally recovered.

"Billy and I are taking Charlie with us." Jake told me. "It's too dangerous for him to be around you."

I hissed at him. "You try as much as to lay a finger on my father I'll have four hundred newborns feeding on you and your family by midnight."

He looked surprised by what I had said and he started to walk to the living room.

I ran my normal speed and stood next to Charlie.

"Bella is everything alright?" Charlie asked me.

"I want you and Jake out of our house right now." I told Billy. "Your reasons for coming will not be fulfilled."

"Bella what are you talking about?" Charlie asked confused.

"Bella I think it's best we discuss this outside." Billy said cautiously. His thoughts indicating that he thought Charlie didn't know about me.

"No. I want you out of our house." I said again.

"Bella." Charlie demanded.

"Charlie they're trying to take you away from me they think I'm going to hurt you." I said quietly.

"Why?" He demanded. "Because she's a vampire?"

Billy and Jake gasped.

"How does he know?" Billy demanded.

"I found out on my own." Charlie said.

"You're ok with what she is?" Billy asked Charlie.

"She's my daughter, Billy, nothing will every change that. No matter what she is." Charlie said proudly.

"Jacob. You, Paul, Sam and Jared did not tell me that Charlie knew about Bella." Billy said incredulously.

"We-I-." Jake stuttered.

"Save it, Jacob. Look Bella I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. We'll be on our way now." Billy said wheeling himself towards the door. Jake followed suit.

"Billy! Wait." I said.

He turned around to face me.

"The Cullen's didn't break the treaty. They didn't change me."

"Oh?"

"Your treaty is still in effect. Nothing has changed." I told him.

Without another word they left.

"Bella."

"Dad I did what I felt I had to please just don't." I said interrupting anything he was going to say.

He sighed. "I know. I know."

"Sorry I made them leave in the middle of the game." I apologized.

"Oh it's fine. I can still watch it." He shrugged.

"Well I'll leave you to it. I'll be in my room." I told him patting his shoulder.

"Alright. Hey Bells. Thanks for looking out for you old man." He said smiling sheepishly.

"Anytime." I smiled.

I ran quickly to my room and closed my door. I stood in that spot for a while just thinking about all the mess that has been going on since I got here.

It's like everything is out to get me. Ruin my happiness, that's their plan. Who is 'they' exactly? I have no idea, but I wish I knew so I could take care of the problem.

If I hadn't come I wouldn't be ruining Charlie's life. I could of kept him out of this but instead a dragged him in deeper than he should be in.

I'm ruining his life and he doesn't even know it.

What happens when I'm not there for him? Who is going to protect him from all of this?

I know it's not right to think of such things but what happens if there is that one-minute that I'm not there for him?

I could never forgive myself if anything ever happened to Charlie especially if it was because of me.

I've introduced Charlie into my world and there's no way I can get him out. He knows. That puts him in more danger than I'd like.

I wish I could go back to the day I was changed. I wish that I could go back and stop that disgusting excuse for a creature from ruining my life but unfortunately I can't.

I just have to make the best of things.

I'm going to be there for Charlie whether it kills me or not. I'm going to protect him. Nothing is getting to him unless it's through me.

Jake must have thought I was joking when I threatened him, but I was telling the truth.

I'm willing to wipe out anything that threatens to hurt my dad.

When I was human I cared strongly for my family and it seemed to cross over when I turned into this.

Taking care of Charlie is my responsibility now.

A responsibility I'm willing to take.

"Would you please tell me what you are thinking before I go mad?" Edward whispered pulling me from my thoughts.

"It's nothing." I told him.

"It is something. You've been staring at that wall for more than twenty minutes now. I'm starting to get jealous." Edward said. He flashed me his crooked grin and I returned it with a smile that probably couldn't rival his own.

"Sorry there are just some things I can't get off of my mind right now." I said walking over to my bed and sitting down.

"Well if it's any consolation, the way you attacked Jacob Black made me very happy." Edward said smiling wide.

I chuckled. "You were watching me. I'm not surprised."

"Does that bother you?" He asked carefully.

"No. It makes me feel safe if that is even possible."

"Bella nothing is going to happen to you or Charlie. I promise you that." Edward said. I could see it in his eyes that he meant every word.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He came over and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I love you Bella." He whispered.

"I love you too." I felt him smile against my skin.

This is the first time that I actually said it out loud for him to hear.

"You don't know how happy that makes me." He whispered back.

"You don't know how happy that makes_me._" I told him.

He kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheeks and finally he kissed me on the lips.

I sighed.

At that moment I forgot about everything except for Edward and I.

He was mine and I was his.

Forever.

LITERALLY.

FOREVER.

Like never ending.

Always!

I just wanted to scream and let everyone know.

Forever was a pretty long time.

Suddenly, there was banging on the front door.

Edward and I ran down the stairs completely forgetting the fact that Charlie had no idea he was in my room.

I sniffed the air wondering who it was. I got no sign of blood.

Who could it be?

I reached to open the door and was completely startled by what stood before us.

**Ok I know that this chapter is short but the next chapter totally makes up for it! I promise promise promise promise!**

**I made a banner for My Life. There is a link for it on my profile! Enjoy!**

**Be Prepared.**

**I bet none of you even see this coming! Only My Beta knows :D**

**As always reviewers get a preview.**

**Also check out****-Xx-Vampire Princess-xX's forum and some of her stories!**

***** Oh and please check out my new story, "Doing Favors Can Be Rewarding" Tell me what you think about it!*****


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!**

**My blog is up again! I restored it and it is up and running. **

**Right now there is a poll and I need your help! So please vote!**

**My blog URL is http:/ / readingforever13 (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**

**Please! Please! Please!**

**Get ready!**

**Setty!**

**Wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**Go!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

I snarl escaped my mouth as I processed the creature standing in front of me.

"You." I spat at him.

He let out a deep chuckle. "Yes. Me."

Edward tensed up. He must have remembered the description I gave him earlier of this man.

"Bella. Bella. Bella." He sang.

"You are brave to want to come here and to think that you are going to leave in one piece." Edward spat at him.

"But Bella should remember me. The bond we share that no one else ever will. James and Bella. That has a ring to it wouldn't you agree, Bella?"

I hissed at him. "I'm going to kill you."

"You wouldn't want to do that. Not if I have something that I know you will want. In order for you to get it back you must come with me." He said fixing his tan suede jacket.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I smell something sweet. It's in the house. Shall we share?" He said looking over our shoulders.

"I think it would be wise for you to leave." Edward said getting in front of me.

He chuckled again. "Too bad I'm no wise man. I don't intend on causing any trouble that is if Ms. Bella here comes with me." He said motioning to me. "But if she doesn't come the item I have in my possession…well I think we can all guess what will happen."

I tried and tried to read his mind. To see if I could pick up anything from his mind but nothing came.

_Can you read him?_ I projected.

He discreetly moved his eyes sideways telling me no.

_Me either._ _Edward, stay here with Charlie. Don't take your eyes off of him. I'm going into the woods. I won't go far. You'll still be able to hear us just please let me do this. I'm a newborn. I'm much stronger than him and I have my powers. Trust me._

Edward tensed.

_Please._

He didn't move.

_Edward. I will be fine._

He still didn't move.

_Edward I have to do this. I won't let him hurt me. Trust me._

He sighed. He looked into my eyes. I gave him a reassuring nod.

He nodded quickly and disappeared into the living room.

I turned back to _James. _I walked out and closed the door.

"Follow me." I said and walked towards the forest.

I saw through someone's mind that they were watching me. It was Emmett and Alice.

_Go in the house with Edward. I will be fine._ I projected to them.

I didn't hear them fuss.

When we got into the forest I turned on James. "What do you want? What do you have of mine? Why are you here?"

I had so much anger built up inside me because of this man.

He was the reason for my misery.

The reason why I am like this and the reason I am a killer.

"Do you remember a time about a year ago when we first met?" He asked me.

"How could I forget? You killed my mother." I spat at him coldly.

"Did I?" He smiled.

"Look, I don't know what you want from me. All I can tell you is your not going to get it. So if I were I'd leave in one piece before you regret it."

He laughed. "What I want, Bella, is for you to pay for the pain you have caused my mate over the past year."

"I don't know your mate."

"Oh but I believe you do, Bella."

"I don't. Now get out of here."

"I'm not leaving with out you. I must bring you back to her or she will come here in search for vengeance. I've been here for a couple of days and noted it's a nice little town. Wouldn't you hate for the population to cease?"

I growled at him.

Who is this mate of his?

What does she want with me?

What does she want to do with me?

I lunged for him and pinned him to the ground. He came up from underneath me and started to run. He was running in the direction of the clearing.

Since I am a newborn I run much faster than he does. I caught up with him with no effort.

I grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the ground.

I heard fast footsteps approaching us. I sniffed the air no human blood. It was Emmett.

I sighed. He never listens.

I stared a James for a while and a thought came to mind. He was struggling under my hold. He tried to push me off but I was holding him to tight.

"You have two options. One you can tell me what the heck you want and who your mate is. Or two you can leave and bring back this mate of yours but there's a condition."

He laughed. "I'll take option two. But what's the condition."

I smirked devilishly at him and threw him up in the air. I jumped and grabbed his left arm. As I ripped it off an earsplitting screech came from him and he fell back.

I threw his arm far enough to my left so it wouldn't get back to his body and remembered where it landed.

I lunged for him taking him by the neck. "You're making me angry Isabella." He growled.

"Really. _I_ make _you_ angry?"

"Yes you do." He said grabbing my hair and throwing me towards the direction Emmett was hiding. I landed on my feet.

He started to run towards me but something happened when he tried to grab me.

He was pushed back by something. I'm not sure what but it was crazy and weird.

I decided to use one of my powers that I haven't used on anything or anything one. I made James deaf. He fell to the ground and clutched his head.

"Emmett." I said.

_My god Bella I'm going to kill him for trying to hurt you. _Emmett snarled in his head.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked him.

_He's with Edward and Alice. Why are you talking to me? Can't that one hear you?_

"No I'll explain later. Just go back to the house I'll be there in a few minutes. I just have to finish up something."

_Bella Edward told me not to—_

"I don't care what he told you. Go back now!" I shouted at him.

_No._ He said determined.

I sighed.

I made James hear again. "What the hell just happened to me!" He yelled looking up at me with horror.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I couldn't hear a thing and your mouth—it was moving- what did you do to me?" He accused.

I ran towards him. He ran towards me too. I ran into his stomach and threw him in the air again. I jumped up and kicked him, with all the force I had in me, back down to the ground. I slammed into him and held him by the neck again.

"You think that you can just come here and threaten me after all you've put me through?"

I grabbed his shoulders and through him across the field.

"Well you're wrong."

He started towards me.

"You think I'm going to let you push me around?"

I grabbed his right arm and kicked his body earning another ear splitting screech.

"You're wrong about that too."

I ran to his other arm and picked it up from the ground.

James was running towards me again.

"I would stop if you want your arms back." I said looking at them with disgusted.

He stopped as soon as I said it.

His eyes were full of rage.

"I'm going to kill you." He threatened.

"You're not going to do anything to her." Emmett said coming from his hiding spot.

James eyes widened at how huge Emmett was.

_Emmett._ I warned.

"I do plan on giving you your arms back but not right now. You see, I don't like to be threatened. I don't like my family to be threatened and you've pushed my anger over the edge. You're lucky I don't plan on burning these." I said waving his arms at him.

"What do I have to do to get them back?" He spat at me.

"Bring your mate here. But tell her that if she even thinks about biting a human I will have bloodthirsty werewolves on her tail. You got it?" I said to him.

"What if she doesn't come?" He said.

"Then you don't get your arms back." I chuckled.

He growled and started running away.

"Oh and you have three days." I said knowing he heard me.

I waited until he was completely out of my sight and then I started to run back to my house. I went the back way not wanting any of our neighbors to see me walking into the house with two arms in hand. Emmett was following silently behind me.

I went to the shed and got two iron chains and tied the arms together firmly. I put them in the metal firebox Charlie kept out back and brought it inside so I could put it in my room.

"Bella." Emmett said finally talking. I felt him touch my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

I thought about it.

"I will be." I said before running through the house up to my room.

I put the box underneath my window and sat down on it.

I put my head in my hands and let my hands run back through my hair. By the looks of it Charlie was still asleep.

I sighed.

What has gotten into me?

Why am I like this?

This anger.

This rage.

It's not _me._

I can't believe I took his arms. His _arms._

But he deserved it!

He took my life and my mother's.

He had NO right. But I do.

I have the right to take from him what he took from me.

I just need to know why he did it.

Why he chose us.

Why he couldn't have just left us alone that day.

So many questions that I need to know the answer to.

"Bella." Edward said walking into my room.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"Bella." Edward said again.

I wouldn't look at him.

"Bella." He said again kneeling in front of me. "Talk to me."

"About what? How I'm ashamed of myself for being the creature I always swore to myself that I would never be? For dragging Charlie into my world… into danger or how completely fudged up everything is right now? Which one? You choose. Because right now Edward I don't even know what's wrong with me. I'm angry. I'm happy. I feel like I've let everyone down including myself. I just-"

He smirked. "Fudged up?"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't want to curse."

"Ah." He said nodding his head.

"Bella I'm not judging you. I'm just surprised my little innocent Bella deprived a man of being able to use both his arms. How is he supposed to hunt now?" Edward said slyly.

I smirked. "He'll find a way. He's only got three days."

"To what?" Edward asked curiously.

"Bring his mate and whatever else he has of mine." I said softly.

"Wow. My girl did well." He thought out loud.

"I like it when you do that." I said slowly trying to gauge his reaction.

"What?" He asked.

"When you call me _your_ girl." I said looking down.

He used his index finger to make me look back up at him.

"Well you are mine." He said inching towards me.

At that moment Emmett busts through the door ruining the moment.

"I don't like what I'm hearing." Emmett says eyeing us carefully.

I was so caught up with Edward I hadn't noticed him coming.

"What exactly did you hear?" I asked him not taking my eyes away from Edward.

He frowned. "That you two are more than just friends and you haven't even known each other long enough." He complained.

I smirked at Edward. "Emmett how long did it take before you and Rosalie were together?"

He seemed shocked. "Uh—well that's different."

"It was three hours right?" I asked him.

He didn't make eye contact with me.

I heard Alice giggle from downstairs.

"Yes." Emmett whispered slowly.

"You shouldn't be the one talking then. It took Edward and I four weeks." I said.

I squeezed Edward's hand reassuringly.

Emmett tried to stare me down but I held my ground.

"Fine, but if you hurt her you'll have me and Charlie to deal with." Emmett threatened Edward.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Edward says to Emmett.

"Good." And just as quickly as he came Emmett is gone.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispers to me.

"For what?" I asked.

"That it took me so long." He looked down.

"Hey." I said grabbing his chin. "It's ok. You have me now."

He sighed. "I know."

I planted a soft kiss on his forehead and then leaned mine against his.

"You took my thing." He whispered.

I smiled. "I know."

_Bella, Charlie's going to wake up in thirty-six seconds get down here._ Alice thought quickly.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

I ran down to the living room Edward following right behind me.

Charlie's mind is once again blocked from my hearing.

Everyone, except me, was holding their breath.

Just as Alice said Charlie woke up.

To be honest I think he was a little freaked out by all the vampires watching hi sleep and to prove my point he blushed a bright pink.

He cleared his throat and sat up.

"Bella may I have a word with you please?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes. Even if we go into the next room they're still going to hear us.

I followed him into the kitchen and he started to pace.

"Am I to ask why they are here or should I keep out of this one?" He asked.

"Alice had a vision. Tell him he's going to stay at our house for the next few days and he won't be working." Edward whispered so only I would hear.

"Something has come up and you'll need to stay with the Cullen's for the next few days."

"What has come up?" He asked.

"Tell him we'll explain later." Alice said.

"Dad we'll explain later just please cooperate with me. Pack the things you'll need so we can get you out of here please."

Charlie looked at me with wide eyes and he didn't move from his spot.

I sighed…and the fight begins.

* * *

**CLIFFF HANGER!**  
**SORRY SORRY!**

**Reviewers get a Preview!**

**On a scale of 1 to 10 how do you rate this chapter?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!**

**Thank you, to everyone who has been reading an reviewing and reading! Thank you Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

"So let me get this straight you don't want me to go to work for the next three or four days?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Dad" I said.

"What?"

I frowned. "You're not cooperating." I pointed out.

"Of course I'm not. My daughter is telling me to pack my clothes to stay at someone's house for practically a week and I can't even know why." He said sitting down in a chair.

"I told you that we would explain it on our way. We don't have time for your stubbornness, Dad just please pack your bag. I don't want to fight."

He bent forward and put his hands in his face. "Fine. But I expect an explanation as soon as I get in the car."

Without another word he stormed out of the kitchen and went up the stairs muttering something about bossy daughters and their attitudes.

I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed the firebox. I brought it downstairs and set it by the front door.

"He's stubborn just like you." Emmett said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah that's where I get it from."

"Bella?" Alice asked walking in.

"Yeah?"

"How come Edward can't hear your thoughts?" She asked sitting down on the counter.

"That was random." I commented.

"Just answer the question." She said.

"I don't know. I can't read his mind."

"You can't?" Edward said walking into the kitchen too.

"No I can't."

"But you can read mine right?" Emmett asked.

"Mine too?" Alice asked.

"Sometimes." I told them.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Well I can't hear Alice's mind when she blocks me and at random times I just can't hear Emmett's mind it's the same for Charlie too." I explained to them.

"We'll have to ask Eleazar about it then." Alice says.

"Who?" I ask.

"He used to be on the Volturi Guard. He can tell you what your power is and how to use it." Emmett explains.

"So you want him to analyze me?" I ask them carefully.

"Just to see what your powers are." Edward said.

"Alright. Let's get out of here and in the car." Charlie says loudly from the stairs.

Emmett tossed the keys to Edward.

_Dude, I'm running home._

He gave me a quick hug and just like that he was gone. Alice snatched the keys from Edward and ran out the front door. In seconds the car was on.

"Coming?" I asked Edward.

"You're not staying too?" He asked.

"No. I'm going to stay here. Keep an eye on the house. Besides don't you think that they might follow my scent back to your house?"

"Bella I don't want you to stay here alone." Edward said sternly.

"I won't be here alone." I told him.

He looked at me puzzled.

"You're staying with me."

He smirked.

" Dad."

I reached for his bag but Edward got to it first. Then Charlie walked into the kitchen and I followed him curious as to what he was doing.

He opened the drawer where he keeps his gun. He pulled it out and loaded it with bullets.

I started to laugh.

"What's so funny Bella?" He asked me.

"Dad we're dead. We can't be killed with that. You'll be fine they're eight of us."

"I'd going to carry my gun with me, Bella. You haven't told me what's going on so I want to be prepared for anything that comes my way." He closed the drawer and walked past me.

"Is that everything then?" I asked following behind him.

"I believe so all we have to do is lock up." He told me. Edward wasn't at the door anymore and neither was my firebox. I looked at the car and he was in there. It was a car I recognized. I looked at the license plate and it said 'Mina'. Of course she would have a Range Rover, but why do they have her car?

Charlie and I walked out and I grabbed the key from the eve. I locked the door and returned the key to its rightful spot. It was pouring outside and I forgot an umbrella.

"Edward, Open the door." I said knowing he would hear me.

Not a second later the back seat door opened. I made sure no one was watching. Before he could object, I picked Charlie up and ran to the car my speed. I placed him in the car and he scooted over. I slide in and closed the door. Alice sped off into the rain.

"Alright. I'm in the car." Charlie said buckling in.

"Edward can you explain?" I asked low enough that Charlie couldn't hear.

Edward started to explain the situation in a light manner so it wouldn't scare Charlie. Alice drove slowly only because the police Chief was in the car and she didn't want to make any traffic violations. I rolled my eyes at this.

I sighed and I instantly started to look around. Charlie did the same.

"What is it Bella?" He asked worried.

"I smell wet dog." I spat.

Alice stopped the car immediately and I got out.

"Dad stay in the car. You too Edward." I told them.

"Bella." The both said.

"Guys. Please."

He sat back in his seat defeated and Edward gave me a pointed look.

I quickly got out of the car and followed the scent into the woods.

Jesus what is it with these woods!

I followed the smell of them. At first it was it wasn't that strong but as I followed it, it got stronger and stronger. I could hear their heartbeats but I couldn't see them. I just felt their presence. I was far away from the car probably to the point where Edward wouldn't be able to read their minds this is what I wanted.

"I can smell you." I said to the mutts.

"_Where are you taking Charlie?"_It asked. I could recognize that tone anywhere.

I stood under a big oak that somewhat shielded me from the rain.

"Sam. Listen to me. There is a bloodsucker looking for Charlie and me. I'm taking Charlie away from the house. Please don't interfere_yet_. He has something of mine that I need to get and after I've gotten it you guys can have your way with him. I've also made sure he'll leave the humans around here alone."

"_How do I know you're not lying to me? How do we know that he won't kill a human here? Why should we trust you?"_He spat at me.

He was testing my patience.

"Because I don't have the time to argue or lie to you right now and because I have his arms."

"_You what?"_He asked.

"I took his arms. Look, I know we come from different places. I'm just asking you to let me handle this."

"_When is all of this going down?"_He asked.

"In three days. After then if he's still in Forks you can do whatever you want."

"_I don't trust you bloodsucker."_He said flatly.

I said through clenched teeth, "I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to stay out of this until I've done my part."

"I can smell the others nearby. Come to the Blacks place in an hour and we'll discuss this further. None of us will harm you. Boys let's get out of here."

I sighed. This is exactly the reason why I didn't want Renee to buy me a dog when I was younger. They have attitude.

I ran back to the car. I opened the door slowly and climbed in.

Edward watched me through his mirror but I wouldn't make eye contact with him. Charlie was fast asleep in his seat.

"You don't smell like them Bella." Alice commented.

"I didn't get close." I told her.

We didn't talk the rest of the ride. When we got to their house Mina and Benjamin were on the front porch with Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme probably waiting for our arrival.

Charlie was knocked out so I unbuckled him and got him out of the car. I ran up to the front and Esme opened the door for me. I followed her and she led me to Edward's room.

I laid Charlie down on the bed and put him under the covers. Alice and Edward came in with Charlie's stuff and James' arms. Alice handed me the box and Edward put Charlie's bag next to the window.

I was then attacked by Mina. "Hi girly. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left. Ben and I have to go to London for two weeks. Sorry we haven't been able to spend time with each other but I promise as soon as we get back we'll go somewhere just you, me, Rose and Alice. Alright?"

Alice was jumping and I hugged Mina back. "Of course. Have fun. Be safe." I said winking at her.

Ben gave me a hug sort of like Emmett's but not as tight and then they left. I made sure Charlie was ok and I wrote him a note and put it in his pants pocket. I told Esme where I was going and Alice but I made them swear to keep it from the rest of the guys.

Then, I made my way out the door too.

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist as I was walking out. "Where are you going ma'am." His velvety voice whispered in my ear.

"I don't think I should tell you." I whispered.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because then you wouldn't let me go." I told him.

He tensed. "Come." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the house to the garage. He tossed me a set of keys and grabbed my firebox. "You drive. I listen." He climbed into his Volvo and I stood there stunned.

I got in too. I got the car started and I backed out onto the driveway.

"I'm going to the Black residence." I whispered as we pulled onto the main road.

I saw Edward tense. "Why?"

"They want to discuss the James situation and they didn't want to do it when we you were around. I'm not sure why."

"Bella I don't want you to go." He said sternly.

"Well too bad I'm going. I won't take long. When I'm done I'm going to head for my house. You're welcome to wait there while I'm gone."

"Stop here." He told me and I slowed the car to a stop.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Don't take too long," He whispered, "and if anything happens you have my permission to beat the sh—"

I interrupted him by giving him a kiss. "I'll be fine."

"I hope so. Go now so you can come back sooner. I'll be at your house waiting." He said calming down a bit.

"I'm going to need that." I said pointing to the firebox.

He handed it to me and I unbuckled my seat belt.

"Take the car. I'll run to your place."

I shook my head. "No thank you. I don't want them to think that you've come with me. I'll run it's not that far from here. Take the car I'll be fine."

He squeezed my hand then he was gone. My car door opened a second later and he was standing there offering me his hand. I rolled my eyes and took his hand willingly.

"You are too much, Cullen."

"As are you, Ms. Swan."

I started towards Billy's and I turned my head to see Edward still watching me from inside his car. I turned my head back to the front and minutes later I was knocking on Billy's front door.

They were all there waiting for me I guess. I could smell them.

Jacob opened the door and I walked in.

"Jacob." I said flatly.

"Isabella." He said in the same tone.

Sam stood when I entered into the room. He was eyeing my box and I rolled my eyes.

"I brought it to prove to you what I'm telling you is true." I opened it slowly so I wouldn't spook any of them.

I brought out James' arms. They were moving and trying to free them from the iron chain.

"I believe you please put those away now." He asked.

I did as he asked and I closed the box. I sat down on it when it was closed and I looked at them. They were all shirtless and disgusting. I took a deep breath before I reached Billy's place so I wouldn't have to endure the smell of blood.

"You asked me to come here so you could discuss all of this further." I pointed out.

"Who is this bloodsucker?" Billy asked rolling into the room.

"His name is James. He has long blonde hair and he wears a tan, suede jacket and obviously he is missing two arms. He has something of mine in his possession and no I don't plan on telling you what it is because that is none of your business. He will be back in three days and as I've told Sam if he is still on Forks territory after those days you may deal with him however you want. I'm just asking for you not to interfere with this until the three days are up."

"Three days?" Sam asked making sure.

"If he wants his arms back then yes." I told them.

"Fine three days is all you have but if he crosses over to our territory his butt is mine." Sam said.

"Thank you." I said standing up. I grabbed my box and I looked at all of them.

"Exactly how much does Charlie know?" Billy asked me.

"Too much." I told him.

"How did he find out?" Jacob asked.

"On his own" I stated.

"That's just great. Stupid bloodsuckers." Paul muttered. I hissed at him and he stood up immediately. "Don't tempt me bloodsucker."

"Ok calm down you two there is no need for this. Please Paul calm down." Billy said getting in between Paul and me.

I reached for the doorknob and I opened the door slightly. I looked back at them and said, "The Cullen's have not broken the treaty."

"How do you know this? You are a bloodsucker." The one named Paul asked.

"They didn't change me." I clarified.

"Really?" Jacob said.

"Really" I said.

"Then if they didn't change you who did?" Billy asked.

I sighed. "James did." And with that I walked out of the door.

Jake's and Billy's mind was running. They couldn't believe it. I ran faster than I've ever run before. I just wanted to get home. Too much has happened today and I just need to try and relax.

I ran through the woods dodging the trees and I ran over the water. Which was pretty cool. I got to my house in no time. The lights were on and Edward's car was parked outside. I took a deep breath of fresh air and I walked through the unlocked door.

Edward was sitting on the couch going through our family albums. I tossed the firebox to the corner of the room and I went to sit next to him.

Without looking up he said, "You know with all of this happening we've barely gotten to talk, just the two of us."

"Yeah. I know. It's been so busy." I agreed.

Is Charlie ok? He's probably uncomfortable.

The house phone started to ring and I ran to it.

"Hello?"

"Bella it's me."Charlie said.

"Hey Dad are you ok? When did you wake up?" I asked

"Not too long ago. I just had a pizza with Emmett. Well you know what I mean. It was kind of weird. I felt bad because I was the only one eating and all, but then Emmett dared me to dare him to eat some pizza. At first I didn't think he was going to do it but life always brings surprises. That boy is something else."

I chuckled. "I bet. I'm at home. I'm going to keep an eye on the house. I'll come by tomorrow when I can ok?" Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Alright. I was just checking in on you. I'll be fine here. Emmett has just challenged me to a poker game and he's betting a large amount of money. Uh Bella?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Is that boy Edward there with you?"He asked.

I looked up at Edward who was smiling at me.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Um…sure." I said.

I handed Edward the phone and started to walk off but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him.

"Chief?" Edward said.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Call me Charlie son. I just wanted to ask you to take care of my little girl for me."Charlie said slowly.

"I will, Charlie. I promise you I won't let anything happen to her." Edward said sounding serious.

"Alright thank you. Tell Bella I said bye and not to do anything stupid. That goes for you too young man."

"Yes sir." Edward said smiling.

"Bye."Charlie sighed.

"Bye." Edward put the phone back on the hook and he slung me over his shoulder.

"So not cool." I said as he walked somewhere.

I was suddenly on my feet again and Edward was sitting down on the couch with the photo album in hand. He was smirking down at the album.

I sat down next to him and looked over his shoulder at the pictures he was looking at.

I instantly tried to snatch it away from him. He was on the other side of the room leaving me on the couch by myself.

"Edward please give me that." I said reaching out for the album.

"Why?" He said opening it back up again. "The pictures are so cute." He said smiling down at it. He flipped to the next page and his face softened.

"That is adorable." He cooed.

"Edward." I warned.

"Yes?" He sang.

I lunged for him and he was gone.

"Why do you want to see those anyway?" I whined.

"I don't know. I randomly picked up and this is what I came across." He said from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright well you've seen enough now give it back now." I said walking slowly towards the kitchen.

His back was turned to me and he started to run in the other direction. I changed course and I caught him at the other end of the kitchen and I snatched the album away from him. He was laughing.

"I don't understand why parents take naked baby pictures in the first place. It just causes embarrassment later on in life."

He hugged me from behind. "Aw Bella. Everybody has naked baby pictures. Even I have some. In fact I think Esme has some of mine in the attic. You could ask her to show you."

I leaned in to him. "I would like that."

He kissed the top of my head. "When is your birthday?" He asked me.

"Random much?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Just curious."

"I'll tell you if you promise to keep if from pixie." I said smiling.

"There's no use. She's probably already seen it happen." He chuckled.

I groaned. "Great. Another one of her tortures she is planning to put me through."

"If you cooperate with her it's not that bad." He said walking us over to the couch.

"I guess I'll never know. I'm not letting her do anything for my birthday. She is crazy if she thinks I'm going to let that happen." I said.

"Well if she's determined she'll do whatever it takes to get what she wants. The last time that happened she stooped all the way down to blackmail."

I sighed. "Can we talk about something else please?"

He chuckled. "Of course."

"Tell me about when you changed." I said looking up at his expression. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

He started talking about the day he changed and why he was changed. He talked about his parents and the first few years he was with Esme and Carlisle. He told me little about his human life. He didn't remember and he told me of the Denali coven and all about Alaska.

He told me about everything up until the day he met me. He told me about pretty much everything. He told me about his favorite color, favorite book, and movie. Everything he could remember he told me.

Then he asked about my past. I told him everything that I remembered. I told him about Emmett, Mina, and Phil. I told him of our house in Phoenix. I told him about Phoenix.

The more I told him the more weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I haven't talk to anyone about this and it felt good to talk to him. It felt good to let someone know my feelings after all of this. He asked me about my relationship with Jacob and I got to witness Edward's jealous side. He asked me what happened at the Black's earlier and I told him everything. I didn't hold one thing back.

The best part about it was he listened to everything.

He cared. I never knew what it was like to have someone, besides my family, who cared about me the way Edward does.

It's different with him. A good different.

When I talked to Edward I forgot about everything but the two of us. All the chaos with James was forgotten and I felt free for a while.

We were having a great time when the phone started to ring and I ran to pick it up. Edward was right behind me.

"Hello?"

"Bella its Emmett."He said into the phone.

"Hi Em."

"I have a question?"

"Yes."

"Well Charlie fell asleep a couple of hours ago and I was just wondering the nose that he's making is it human?"Emmett sounded worried.

"What noise?" I asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"Ok I'll let you hear it. Hold on."

"Ok listen."

Emmett must be holding the phone close to the door of Charlie's room because I could hear Charlie snoring away.

"Emmett that's human. It's called snoring. You used to do that too. Just not as loud." I laughed into the phone.

"That's sounds like an animal Bell." Emmett whispered.

"Well it's not. Goodbye Em." I said.

"Wait no but Bells!"

I put the phone back on the hook and I brought Edward back to the couch and we threw ourselves back into our deep conversation.

* * *

**Ok!**

**Review! Please!**

**Reviewers Get a Preview!**

**Question: Who is going to see Eclipse? Do you think it will be good?**

**I put the Official Trailer for Eclipse on my blog check it out! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14!**

**Sorry this update took so long! Life got in the way! But I promise I'll try harder with the updates!**

**I only got 3 reviews for last chapter! : ( But it's ok!**

**I got a lot of hits and many people read! So that's enough for me!**

**Also I hate to say it but previews are being discontinued… I know and I'm really sorry. Don't kill me it was a tough decision to make. :/**

**Have Fun!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

There is no sign of James.

Carlisle went to the school today and told them that I was sick. Alice, Rose and Emmett are going to school like normal. Esme is staying at home with Charlie and I'm guarding the house with Edward.

I'm pretty much impatient.

I call Charlie every hour.

I know.

But I can't help it.

Edward and I just got back from visiting Charlie. We didn't stay too long. Charlie was watching TV and Esme was making designs.

I was glad to know that Charlie was ok but I had to keep watch on the house.

Edward and I just got back to the house and nothing has changed.

Still no sign of James.

Edward, being the amazing guy he is, is trying to distract me.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "We hunted a few days ago Edward."

"You can never get to much blood." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes again. "You sure enjoy rolling your eyes at me." He commented.

I resisted the urge to roll them again.

He chuckled.

"What did you do for the year you were alone?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing interesting. I was alone." I said softly.

"I am sorry." He said pulling me closer to him.

"Ah," I said waving it off, "it's over now. I'm here and I have you guys."

"Yeah but it still frustrates me to know that—"

My house phone ringing interrupted Edward.

I got up and ran to it.

"Hello?"

"Bella. You and Edward need to get here quick. We have unexpected guests."

I didn't even say goodbye. I put the phone back on the hook. I grabbed the firebox.

Edward and I were out the back door in record time and running towards his house.

Even though he was fast I had no trouble keeping up with him.

We were at the Cullen house in no time and I bolted through the front door with Edward right behind me. I set the firebox down beside the front door.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw two creatures standing in the living room with Esme and Charlie.

I ran to Charlie's side and looked at Esme and Edward.

"What are they doing here?" Edward asked Esme in a hiss.

"It's good to see you too Edward." The only male said. He had black hair and a very mysterious look about him. I noticed his eyes were the same color as our eyes.

Good Charlie is somewhat safe.

"Sorry Eleazar. This was just unexpected." Edward said apologetically.

"It's alright son. We were just dropping by. Aro wants to see Tanya and myself. But we decided to take a little detour," He said his voice deep like Emmett's. "But I see that we dropped in at a bad time."

"It's alright Eleazar." Esme glanced at me and then back to the female, who I was guessing Tanya, and then at Edward.

Edward came to stand by Charlie and me. I glanced down at Charlie and noticed that his eyes were wide. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine.

"Eleazar. Tanya. This is Isabella," Esme said motioning to me, "Edward's mate."

My eyes shot to Esme and then to Edward.

Charlie's hand squeezed mine and I was in a state of shock myself.

I've never thought of it that way and Edward and I have never discussed it.

Tanya seemed to take this as_well_as I did and I noticed her sending glares my way. She had long flowing blonde hair and she was beautiful. But Rose would still bring the trophy home from a beauty contest.

Her mind wasn't that friendly either. Charlie was still blank and Eleazar was in a different place. Esme was smiling wide and thinking about a wedding and I rolled my eyes involuntarily. Mothers.

"Pleased to meet you." Eleazar nodded.

I nodded back. Tanya nodded as well.

"Esme could you please take Charlie up to Carlisle's office." Edward said too fast for Charlie to hear.

She nodded quickly and walked over to us.

"Charlie. I think we should head up stairs." Esme said softly.

He looks at me and then at Esme. He sighed and squeezed my hand one more time before standing up and following Esme.

When Charlie was out of the room Carlisle walked in the front door.

He said a quick greeting and looked at Edward and me.

_Charlie?_He thought.

Edward looked up to the ceiling indicating he was upstairs.

Carlisle nodded.

"Eleazar since you're here I wanted to know if you could tell us what Bella's powers are." Edward said business like.

"Of course." Eleazar walked over to me and I stood there with him towering over me.

"May I?" He asked holding out his hand. I placed my hand in his. He closed his eyes and I waited for the worst to happen.

"How long have you been a vampire Bella?" He asked.

I didn't like how they used the term so freely as if it didn't bother them at al as if it was nothing.

I sighed. "One year. One month. Twelve days. Forty minutes and three seconds."

His eyes shot open. "You keep track?"

"Unfortunately." I responded.

He closed his eyes again.

"Mental shield. Mind reader. Mind stalker. Blocker." His eyes shot open.

"You can make people deaf Isabella?" He whispered.

I nodded slowly and he closed his eyes again.

After a minute or two his eyes opened and he let go of my hand.

"I've never seen anything like that before. I wonder. Isabella can we step out back?" He asked.

I glanced at Edward and Carlisle.

_It's ok Bella. He won't harm you._Carlisle thought.

"Sure." I said.

He ran past me and I followed closely behind.

"I saw that you are a blocker." He said when we reached far enough outside.

"And that is?" I asked lost.

"It's easier to show you than to tell you." He said thoughtfully.

He ran towards the forests and grabbed a boulder.

What is he going to do with that?

I looked at it wide eyed. It was huge.

"Eleazar." Edward said objecting.

"Edward." Carlisle whispered.

Edward looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile.

They stepped back near the side of the house and I noticed Tanya was standing too close to my Edward and she was rubbing her arm against his.

That made me angry.

Didn't she hear Esme earlier?

He's mine.

I was at the point of wanting to throw that boulder at her myself.

"Isabella." Eleazar said.

"Bella." I corrected him.

He smiled. "Ok Bella. I'm going to do something and I want you to react however you see fit. Ok?"

I nodded.

He took a few paces back and threw the boulder at me. I felt myself tense and my hand flexed. The boulder got a foot in front of me but it hit something and was sent hurling back in the direction of Eleazar. He dodged it without effort and stood there.

"Blocker." He said smiling.

I was still confused. Did he do that or did I do that?

I don't remember doing anything.

"Make it seen, Bella." He said to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Make it seen." He said again.

I thought about it for a minute and noticed my hand was flexed still. I closed my eyes and flexed the other hand and I opened my eyes.

There was a purple wall surrounding me.

Whoa how did I do that?

"Blocker." He said again.

"Amazing." Carlisle whispered.

My hands started to hurt so I relaxed them and the shield was gone.

"Now for the others. Mental shield." Eleazar said walking towards me again.

"Edward can you read Bella's mind?"

"No I can't." Edward said sounding annoyed.

I glanced over at him and Tanya was closer than she was before. She was hanging onto Edwards arm. He was trying to get away from her but she held his arm firm.

I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes and flexed my right hand. I didn't really know what I was doing I was just following my feelings. I lifted my hand in the direction of Edward and Tanya suddenly jolted away from him.

Edward's eyes shot up to me and I smirked.

I relaxed my hand.

Carlisle and Eleazar were chuckling softly and Tanya got up from the ground brushing the dirt off of her clothes.

"Tanya," I said sweetly, "keep your hands to yourself."

She huffed and ran into the house.

Edward ran over to my side and pulled my hand into his. He kissed the top of my head and I leaned into his chest.

"I guess I can block other people too huh?" I asked Eleazar.

He laughed and nodded.

"Bella. Your mental shield blocks your mind from all powers that are used mentally. For example, Edward. You're blocking him out of your mind. From what I saw you can't quite control it because you are still a newborn, but when you are angry or worried about a certain person or vampire you block their mind off as well. It's nothing you can control right now, but I can teach you how to control it when I have more time."

"Thank you." I said.

_Bella can you hear me?_Eleazar thought.

_Yes._I projected.

"Mind stalker." He said smiling.

"I don't like the name of that one. Can't we change it?" I asked.

All of them chuckled.

"We don't make the names, Bella." Eleazar said.

"I've never seen this before. Four abilities, Eleazar?" Carlisle said in awe.

"Actually, Bella here has five." He said glancing at Carlisle.

Carlisle's eyes widened. "Amazing." He said again.

"I am curious about the fifth one. I've never witnessed it or even come across it before. There's not even a name for it." He said looking frustrated.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"She can make people deaf, temporarily, of course." He said.

"That is unique." Carlisle nodded.

"Can you try and make me deaf Bella?" Eleazar asked.

Just like I did to James before. I made Eleazar deaf.

He looked around wide-eyed and then he clutched his head. He closed his eyes and I made him hear again.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried.

"It's painful after a while." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry." I said feeling bad.

"Don't be." He said.

"So you have five powers?" Edward wondered aloud.

"Yeah. I don't even know what to do with all of them. I make up a whole army." I said smiling.

"Speaking of army we might have a problem." Eleazar said far away again.

_Aro is going to read all of this._Eleazar thought.

"No." Edward growled.

"Edward what is wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Eleazar is supposed to pay Aro a visit. He's going to see all of this." Edward said through clenched teeth.

What?

"I don't understand." I said lost. Was this some kind of insider between them?

"Aro is the leader of the Volturi. Whenever he finds a vampire that can benefit him and his guard he'll do just about anything to get you on his guard." Carlisle explained.

"What Aro wants he usually gets." Eleazar said.

"What if I don't want to join this Guard?" I asked annoyed. I don't like these Volturi people.

"Usually you don't have a choice depending on what he does." Eleazar said apologetically.

Edward sighed. "I'm so sorry Bella. All of this is happening to you so early and one after the other."

I patted his stomach. "It's ok. We'll just cross that bridge when we get to it." I said reassuringly.

He chuckled. "I suppose. Thank you Eleazar." Edward said.

"Yeah thank you." I said.

"It was my honor. You are a very special creature, Isabella. You're nothing like I've seen before. You and Edward both. You two deserve each other." Eleazar said with a soft smile on his face.

Is it me or do vampires seem bipolar? I thought to myself.

"I'm afraid we must be going or we will miss our flight." Eleazar broke my silent moment.

"Us also." Edward said leading us back into the house.

He grabbed my hand when we caught sight of Esme and Tanya talking. I tensed.

_Charlie is asleep._Esme thought when she saw us walk in.

I relaxed and continued walking by Edward's side.

When everyone said their goodbyes and I said goodbye to Charlie we left too.

We started running towards my house when my feet left the ground and I was on Edward's back.

I laughed. "I'm perfectly capable of running by myself ya know." I said.

"Yeah I know but I like this better." He chuckled.

I didn't say another word. I just enjoyed the ride.

At times Edward could be so random.

**Edward POV**

Bella has five powers.

Wait. Let me rephrase.

My Bella has five powers.

Five. Powers.

I would never have guessed.

I am so mad that all of this is happening to her. If she had given me three seconds with that James guy he wouldn't be a problem anymore.

I guess what I'm getting at is I hate that this is putting Bella through all the stuff she doesn't need to go through.

I wish I could wipe away all of her problems but I know I can't because she won't let me.

She's stubborn. But that makes me love her even more.

As we were running home I pulled her on to my back so I could be close to her.

Earlier Esme called her my mate. I've never thought of it that way before but I liked the sound of it. Sure I'd have to talk to Bella and I know Charlie is probably going to rip my head off but a guy can try can't he?

I'm so glad that she feels the same way towards me though. I knew that I was making a big risk confessing my feelings to her but I'm glad I did because now she's mine.

Emmett approves which is very important to me.

If he didn't approve of course I'd still be with Bella but I'd feel bad.

"I'm sorry I did that to Tanya earlier." Bella whispered in my ear.

Why was she sorry?

"Why are you sorry? It's ok for you to claim what is yours. I know I would have." I told her.

"I know but I've never been so mad before and she was all over you and I just I don't know what came over me."

I stopped running and I set the firebox on the ground. I pulled her around to my front.

I kissed her on the lips and rested my forehead against hers.

"It is ok, love. She had it coming." I whispered.

"I guess." She said looking at me.

"How did I get you?" I wondered aloud.

She giggled. "You confessed your love for me and I accepted it."

"And why is that so funny?" I asked her.

"Because you looked scared when you were confessing." She laughed some more.

The sound was like music to me ears. I wanted her to always laugh and be happy.

"Oh and you wouldn't?" I asked tilting my head to one side.

"I would have but it was funny to watch you." She admitted.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." She smiled back.

"That's impossible." I kissed her forehead.

I placed her back onto my back and continued running.

We ran to the back of her house and I caught a scent.

It was unfamiliar.

The lights were on in the house. I stopped right at the edge of the forest.

Bella climbed down from my back and took my hand in hers.

_Edward did we leave the lights on when we left?_She projected to me.

I shook my head no.

She started towards the house but I pulled her hand back.

_We're not going to get hurt._She projected rolling her eyes at me. Which was kind of cute.

Cut it out Cullen! Focus!

She tugged my hand a little and I followed her.

We quietly walked onto the back porch and she reached for the doorknob.

But before she could open the door it swung open.

There was a female standing in front of us. She was a little taller than Bella but shorter than me. Her eyes were crimson red and she was mysterious. She looked rather familiar though but I couldn't remember where I've seen her before!

I glanced in the house to find James leaning casually against the wall still armless.

I stepped in front of Bella. A hiss escaped my lips.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**What do you think?**

**Review and let me know!**

**10 reviews****= Chapter 15.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-RF13**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! I know this is long over due. I'm so sorry! But I hope you enjoy!**

**Have Fun people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**James POV (When Edward and Bella leave for the Cullen house)**

I brought Victoria, my mate, just as Isabella asked.

"So what is the plan?" I ask her.

She doesn't answer me.

"Are you not talking to me?" I ask her frustrated.

Still no answer from her.

"Victoria!" I yell at her.

The next thing I know I'm tackled to the ground and she is on top of me.

Her long fiery red hair is in my face and she is glaring down at me.

"What did I tell you about yelling at me!" She hissed.

I growled. I loved it when she got mad. "You don't like it." I said through clenched teeth.

"Good. Don't forget it." She purred.

I lifted my head up to kiss her and she kissed me back.

God I love this woman!

I'm so glad she is mine!

I wanted to touch her face or hold her to me but that brat still has my arms.

Victoria pulled away from the kiss.

"The plan, my love, is to get my revenge and your arms. As soon as we do we can head home and live happily ever after just as we planned." She said smiling down at me.

"I like that plan." I told her.

She grabbed the front of my jacket and pulled me back to my feet.

We started running again. We were only minutes away from the Swan house.

We ran around the back of the house so we wouldn't be seen. We didn't need word getting back to the Volturi about this.

There was no sign of a human in the house and I could smell Isabella and her boyfriend all over the place.

"This is it." I told her.

"I know." She breathed.

She ran up to the back door and opened the door slowly.

Silly humans always thinking it's safe.

I followed her in and she closed the door behind me.

"Now we wait for them to return." She breathed again.

And wait we did.

Finally, we heard someone approaching the house. They were approaching the backdoor so she went to the backdoor and waited for them.

This would be fun and as soon as I get my arms back the little brat is going to pay.

We heard soft footsteps on the porch and Victoria whipped the door open.

There stood Isabella and the boy.

I leaned casually against the wall with a knowing smirk

We had them right where we wanted them. I looked at Isabella and noticed she had a steel box in her hands. Hmm.

"Isabella." Victoria purred. "Please join us." She motioned for them to come inside.

**Bella POV**

So James brought his mate. I wasn't expecting that. I was really looking forward to burning his arms.

I walked into the house and I ran over to James and pushed the box into his chest. "Good luck getting into it." I smiled deviously.

I turned around and faced his mate. She had striking long red hair and that covered her face blocking it from my view. She closed the back door and slowly walked into the living room where we all were. She was quiet for a while.

I cleared my throat but she didn't make eye contact with me. Edward walked over to me and pulled me into his side.

"What do you want?" Edward asked in a low voice.

**EdwardPOV**

"I want my revenge." The red haired woman hissed.

"Revenge on what exactly?" I asked.

"Charlie Swan." She said his name with distaste.

"What do you want with him?" Bella asked stepping forward instantly.

_Can you read her?_ She projected.

I discreetly moved my eyes side to side.

"None of your business." She hissed at Bella.

"Then why did you tell James to bring me back to you?" Bella literally growled in frustration.

"I didn't—" She stopped mid sentence. Her facial expressions changed so quickly I didn't catch them all. Pain, madness, frustration, just to name a few.

"Didn't what?" Bella growled.

"That's not important." She said walking towards the back door. She shot James a glance then looked back at us. "I think we should take this outside."

"Why? We do not want a fight." I said holding Bella's arm more firmly.

"We don't want a fight either. But just in case something does happen I don't want the neighbors or the Volturi to hear about it." She said with an evil hint in her voice.

_I can't read either of them. Maybe I'm blocking them like Eleazar said. I'm sorry._ She projected.

I squeezed her arm in reassurance and I pulled her, if possible, even more into my side.

Bella POV

"Just tell me where Charlie is." The red head hissed at us.

"I'm afraid I can not do that." I growled. "You'll have to go through me and that's something you _don't_ want to do."

"I think it would be best if you leave before someone get's hurt." Edward said taking a step towards the red head and James.

James was still trying to get into the firebox.

We were in the woods behind Bella's house now.

"Isabella, don't these woods look familiar?" James purred.

I snarled at him and he stepped back.

He smirked. "I thought they would."

I turned my attention back to red head.

"Why do you want revenge?" I asked.

"Someone took something dear to my heart. Something I'm never going to see again. They took that something and left me alone with nothing. Now I'm taking everything they have or had and I'm showing them the same pain they inflicted on me."

"What does my father have to do with any of that?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Like I said before. To _you_, that's not important." She purred.

"I don't understand your reasons for being here."

"You don't need to understand." She said with an angry tone.

"That's where you're wrong. You are trying to get to my family."

"Tell me about your mother, Isabella." She spat.

What she said took me by surprise. How dare she bring my mother into this? My mother has nothing to do with this. My mother is dead. But she doesn't know that.

"That is none of your business." I hissed.

She chuckled. "I thought so."

I was shaking with anger.

"I have something for you Isabella. I'm going to go get it. If any of you follow me. You and this whole town will regret it." Then she was gone.

I glanced at Edward and him back at me.

Something wasn't right.

**JamesPOV**

Something fishy is going on. Victoria is lying about something.

We planned this beforehand.

Now I know I don't know everything.

Something deeper is going on here. Something I should know about. Something she didn't tell me.

She better not be lying to me and stick to the plan.

**CarlislePOV (random I know)**

"Carlisle. We have a problem." Alice said from outside the house.

"Excuse me for a moment, Charlie." I said. I gave Esme a soft smile before leaving the living room and exiting the house through the kitchen.

"I had a vision. A red head is coming here in search for Charlie. We have to get Charlie to Edward and Bella." Alice said worried.

I ran into the house and found Esme and Charlie in deep conversation.

"You need to get him out of here. Alice, Rosalie goes with Esme. Bring him to Edward and Bella. We have a problem that needs to be fixed. Don't come back here until you hear from one of us or if Alice happens to see something else. I do not know when it will be safe." I said too fast for Charlie to hear.

Esme nodded and stood up.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked standing up too.

"That's not important right now Charlie." I told him.

"If something is wrong, Carlisle, I think I should know. Maybe I can do something to help." Charlie said looking at us.

"Please Charlie this is for the best." I said motioning towards Esme.

He nodded and walked towards Esme.

She picked him up. "Hold on tight Charlie." She said in a motherly tone and then started to run.

Alice and Rosalie were right behind her.

**EdwardPOV**

I heard something. _Edward. Bella. We have Charlie. A female vampire was at the house. Carlisle told us to bring him here._

Bella's head shot in my direction. _Edward. Get him out of here. Please._

I nodded and ran to the front of the house.

I found Alice, Rosalie and Esme on the front porch with Charlie.

I made a quick decision and Alice saw. She motioned for them to follow. But we were stopped in our tracks by James and he had his arms.

"Well, if it isn't the _human_."

We all hissed and formed a circle around Charlie.

******CarlislePOV**

"Carlisle!" Emmett shouted from the back of the house.

I walked out to find Emmett, and Jasper pinning something to the ground.

"What's going on?" I walked over to the woman they were holding down.

"What is your name?" I asked bending down to see her face. Her eyes were crimson read. Full of rage and sadness. Her long fiery red hair covered most of her face.

She stopped fighting against their hold and stared at me. I got a good look at her face and she seemed rather familiar. Too familiar. Maybe we have been acquainted before.

She didn't answer.

"What is your business here?"

"Revenge." She hissed.

"On who?" I asked.

"Swan." She spat towards the house.

"Are you alone?" I asked.

She did not answer me.

"I asked are you alone?" I repeated myself.

"No." She said through clenched teeth.

"Who else is here?" I asked.

"My mate."

"Where?"

"At the Swan house." She said instantly.

I instantly shot up and started to run in the direction of the Swan house.

I ran as fast as I could. I had a feeling that this is not going to end well.

**BellaPOV**

James has his arms. I don't know how or when he got into the box but he did.

He followed Edward and I followed him.

We made a circle around Charlie and James smiled at us as if he was going to get past all five of us.

_Edward and Bella. We have to go to the clearing. You two bring Charlie since you are the fastest take him around the long way. Avoid _**_their_**_ land please._ Alice thought.

"Clearing." Alice said to Esme and Rose

We all started for the clearing. Edward and I taking the long way

We finally got to the clearing and Alice, Rose and Esme had James surrounded.

When he saw us his eyes landed on Charlie and he ran towards us.

A growl escaped my lips as I balled my hand into a fist.

James flew backwards and landed on the other side of the clearing. I ran over to him before he could get up.

"I warned you." I said menacingly. "I warned you to stay away from him. Do you listen? Obviously not because look at the situation we're in."

"I don't take orders from little girls." He smirked running towards Charlie again.

I ran after him and wrapped my arm around his neck.

"And I don't tolerate worthless bastards like yourself." I whispered in his ear.

He hissed at me and threw me in a direction.

I landed on my feet and he ran towards Charlie. I balled my fist and once again he was thrown across the clearing.

I was starting to like my powers. They really did come in handy.

I hate for Charlie to see me like this but this was for his own protection.

"I'm warning you now, Isabella, stay out of my way or you'll regret it." He hissed.

I heard Edward growl.

_Leave him to me. Keep Charlie safe please._ I projected to everyone.

"Bella." Edward whined.

_Please let me handle this._ I pleaded with him.

I took his silence as a yes and I charged for James.

"I should have kept your arms." I hissed at him.

I grabbed the front of his jacket and kicked him in the chest. He grabbed my foot and we went flying.

He bit my wrist and I grabbed his arm and pulled it off again. An ear splitting screech filled the ear and I tossed his arm not to far from us.

"Please don't do this," He said in a high pitched voice, "That's what you're mother said before I killed her."

"Shut up!" I hissed at him.

"Bella watch out he's going to try and grab for your neck." I heard Alice say.

I balled my fist and James went flying.

I ran for him and grabbed a leg and ripped it off.

"You should know. You saw her die. You watched me suck her dry and you didn't do anything about it. You let me kill her." He chuckled.

"No! Shut up!" I yelled at him. I ripped his other arm and leg off and he fell to the ground.

He looked up at me with and evil glint in his eye." She was hopeless. Useless, just like your father. I should have killed him while I had the chance. His blood would have tasted so sweet as I sucked the life out of him." He spat coldly.

I growled at him and without a second thought I snapped his neck and tossed the rest of his body in the pile with his other limbs. I pulled the lighter out of my back pocket and threw it at his body.

I stood there and watched him burn.

I've never killed another person or creature if you will. I couldn't believe that I just did. I felt bad but at eh same time I felt good. He couldn't hurt Charlie anymore. That's all that was important now. How dare he talk about my mother like that. How dare he.

I felt someone's are wrap around my waist. I glanced over and saw it was Alice. She gave me a soft smile.

"The female is about to come and she wants to talk with you and Emmett." She said softly.

"Rose, Esme and I will take Charlie. It doesn't look like it's going to be a good turnout. The boys want to stay here just in case." She whispered.

I nodded.

"Jasper's bringing her now." Alice said turning me away from James' burning body.

At that moment Jasper ran into the clearing with the red head. Emmett was right behind him.

Jasper ran over to me and dropped her to the ground in front of me.

She peaked around me and growled when she saw James in a burning pile. She lunged for me. I balled my fist and she flew back.

"Why are you here?" I spat.

She hung her head in a way that I couldn't see her face. Her red hair was like a wall between the two of us.

"You remember your mother Isabella?" She purred.

I hissed at her. "Don't."

"Answer the question." She hissed right back.

"Yes." I growled.

"Emmett. Do you remember Bella's mother?" She asked as he came to stand next to me.

"Of course I do. What does that have to do with you?" Emmett replied.

"You're mother took everything that ever mattered away from me. She left me with nothing to live for. She left me alone and worthless."

"Who are you?" I asked skeptically.

She finally looked up at us letting us see her face again.

Emmett and I gasped. I can't believe I didn't notice before. I should of known. I should have put the pieces together sooner.

"Mom." Emmett whispered.

Edward, Carlisle, and Jaspers eyes went wide as the scene played out in front of them.

"Victoria." I breathed.

"Your mother took _everything_ I lived for. What better than to take everything she lived for?" She hissed.

"Wait, wait. Bella. Renee is dead?" Emmett's eyes widened. I hadn't told him yet and this was definitely not the way I wanted him to find out.

"Yes. James, Victoria's mate, killed her last year and changed me." I breathed.

"Is this true?" Emmett growled in Victoria's direction.

"_Fortunately_. Yes." She smirked.

"You killed my _mother._" Emmett growled.

Victoria gasped. "No. _I_ am your mother, Emmett. I am. Not _her_."

Emmett was literally shaking with anger now. "The last time I checked _you_ were the one who left me. _You _didn't want me. She was more a mother to me than you were. You. Killed. My. Mother."

Victoria's eyes glazed over. "You are my son. My son!"

"Biologically, yes I might be. But deep in my heart you are nothing to me. Nothing. You left dad and me because you didn't want the responsibility. Renee didn't _take_ anything from you that you didn't already have. You lost me when you signed those papers. You lost us when you decided _this_ wasn't for you. You are no mother of mine."

Victoria was taken aback by his words and so was I. I was at a loss of words.

Victoria's eyes shifted between Emmett and I. Her eyes finally set on me and she had so much anger built up I could feel it radiating off of her.

All of a sudden I heard Edward yell, "NO!"

Edward tackles Victoria to the ground and his arm is over

Emmett doesn't flinch. "What happened?"

"She was going to attach Bella." Edward snarled.

Emmett's eyes widened. "Don't touch my sister, Victoria. Don't touch my family. Get up and leave before I change my mind and rob you of something you did Renee. Life. Never come back her. If you _try _to harm any more of my family it will be the end of you. Understand." He hissed.

Edward got off of Victoria and ran over to me. He held onto me like I was his last resort.

_How did you hear her? I thought I was blocking everyone?_ I projected to him.

"Her mind suddenly opened up. I don't know what happened." He whispered.

"You talk to your own mother that way, Emmett?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Like I said before, no mother of mine." Emmett repeated.

She gave us all one last look and ran. Suddenly I could hear her thoughts.

_Volturi._ Was the word that seemed to float around in her mind as she ran away.

Carlisle came in front of the three of us and looked at Emmett and I with an expression.

"Would you two mind explaining all of this?" Carlisle asked glancing between the two of us.

I glanced at Emmett and he at me. It was time to open up. Even though I was hesitant I had to open up. Even if that meant reliving the few memories I had I would. For them, my family.

"Take everyone back to the house." I said softly.

"We'll explain there." Emmett finished my sentence.

Carlisle nodded and started on his way. Emmett gave me a quick hug and followed after Carlisle.

Edward picked me up bridal style.

"Let's go get Charlie." I said

He kissed my forehead and started to run.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Please please forgive me!**

**10 reviews= Chapter 16**

**I know my updates are random but I promise I'm trying to get the chapters to you as soon as possible.**

**Unfortunately, classes do start soon again so I'm not sure what my updating schedule will be like but I promise to let you know. **

**-Xx-Vampire Princesss-xX- has a new story out it's called **_**Wicked Witch**_** check it out!**

**Thanks for the support! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

**Short authors note: So…I kind of feel like I've been slacking on **_**my life**_** so I wanted to go all out for you guys! This chapter is kind of 's why it took me so long to get this chapter out! I really hope you enjoy this and I want to hear all of your opinions good or bad! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Also this was not edited! I will be uploading the edited version shortly! Other then that read on!**

**

* * *

**

**BellaPOV**

We got Charlie and he had questions written all over his face.

I knew this was going to come.

He had witnessed too much. I know what must be going through his mind. What I wouldn't give for him to just forget everything and act like this never happened but this is Charlie we are talking about here.

I involuntarily sigh and Edward and Charlie glance at me. I try to avoid there stares but I know I'll have to face it soon.

For some reason I had that little bit of hope that I wouldn't have to relive the little information I hold of my past. Tears want to fall but I can't cry. I'm dead.

The pain I feel inside cannot be described.

I have no idea why I feel this way. Everything should be ok. James and Victoria are gone but something inside me is keeping me uneasy. Maybe it's the fact that even though they are gone Charlie is in more danger now than he was before they came. It's my fault. There is nothing I can do about it. There's nothing I can do to change it. I can't leave him because he'll be even more vulnerable without me around. I can stay with him, but my being with him puts his life in danger because of what I am. I guess what I'm trying to say is that he is no safer with me then he is by himself.

Nothing ever goes my way. There always has to be complications. I wish things were just simple. I wish Charlie were safe. I wish for a lot of things that I know will never come true but yet here I am still wishing.

We get to the Cullen house and everyone is in the living room. Obviously waiting for us. I slowly walk in and set Charlie down on the couch next to Carlisle and Esme.

I walk over to stand next Emmett and he looks down at me.

Bells know that I'm sorry for the past ok? I'm sorry for everything that happened. I'm sorry about Victoria. I'm sorry about…everything. He spoke to me.

You're already forgiven Em. Everything is done now. Don't stress. I projected.

He nodded and turned his gaze back to our family.

"Obviously there is a big elephant in the room. You guys are probably wondering what is going on. Who Victoria is and…well everything else." Emmett started.

We talked to them and explained everything. How Renee and Charlie got a divorce. Renee married Phil. Phil had Emmett already and all the other details. We told them about how I use to hear things in my head and that resulted to everyone thinking I was a freak. That elaborated into how Emmett was ignoring me and well you know the rest of the story.

"Carlisle you were the one who told me I couldn't see Emmett and Mina. I remember you so clearly now." I whispered.

His face dropped and I interrupted before he could even say anything. " But I know why you did what you did and I couldn't owe you more."

He nodded his head and gave me a soft smile.

I glanced over at Charlie and he was sleeping. I'd expected him to crash sometime. The events of today were too much for him. Now he just needed rest.

"That's everything." Emmett sighed. "That's all we remember."

"Emmett how long did you ignore Bella?" Esme asked.

He sighed and I patted his back. " Three years."

Esme was staring at Emmett with a blank face.

How could he do that to the poor girl? Three years? It's a good thing they didn't know back then... Three years? She thought furiously.

I glanced over at Emmett and his head was bowed in shame.

This wasn't right. They shouldn't be mad at Emmett. Everything is fine now.

"Guys," I sighed and everyone looked at me, "what Emmett did is of the past. Everything is of the past. I don't want it to be like this. What's happened has happened. Yeah it was wrong and I understand that you guys are mad about it but it happened and that's it. There is nothing we can do to change that. Emmett apologized. I forgave him. End. Of. Story. Now if you please excuse me…"

I slowly walked over to Charlie and gently without waking him I picked him up and carried him to Edward's room.

There was a bed in Edward's room and I placed Charlie lightly on it. When he was fully on the bed I shut the door and went over to Edward's large window.

Maybe I really couldn't handle this. Maybe I was just lying to myself when I promised I would be strong.

Everything is coming together now but I liked it better when I didn't know anything.

I wish Mina were here. She would talk to me for a while and take my mind away from things but she was with Ben and I didn't want to intrude.

I didn't want to ask Rose or Alice because they already had things to do and I couldn't ask Edward because I've asked to much of him already.

So I had to handle this one on my own.

I stared at the moon and the millions of stars and I tried to make my mind go blank. I wanted to be free now. Free from my thoughts. Free from my past, but I was foolish to think that that could actually happen. I sighed and let my gaze drop to the floor.

I killed someone today. Even though it made Charlie safe I still feel raw about it.

Never in my life did I think I would be capable of killing another being but here I am. A murderer. I know that my reasons for killing him probably make the situation lighter but the fact remains I killed him.

I brought my hands to my face and then slid them back and threw my hair. I pulled on my hair a little and then let my hands fall to my sides.

I was so far from this earth I couldn't register anything around me. It was like I was all alone in a dark room trying to think but there is nothing to think about. Trying to cry but there is no possible way for me to do that. Trying to feel but too much of a coward to accept what kind of pain is going to come with it.

Though for some reason my mind is inviting the pain. It's inviting the feeling to break through the barriers I've kept it locked behind for so long. I can feel myself letting go. I can feel myself not caring just how much the pain would hurt me. I can feel myself preparing for what is to come and I want it. Sad to say, yes, but I want the pain. I want to suffer for what I've done. I want to feel bad but at the same time I'm not ready for it.

I feel myself fall to my knees and I hang my head. I'm better than this. I know that I am but I feel myself becoming week and helpless and I feel worthless.

Random thoughts began to fill my head and then pictures of Renee started to flood my mind.

God I missed her. I could have saved her and yet I didn't.

Everyone says I tried. Yeah I may have tried but I didn't try hard enough.

All of a sudden two familiar arms wrapped around my small frame and the feeling of home took over me.

I glanced up at him and I could see pain and worry in his eyes.

It was a matter of seconds and then I started dry sobbing. This was the closest thing to crying I would ever get and my body seemed to take advantage of it.

My body shook with anger as everything came to the surface. I felt him place a soft kiss on my forehead and he whispered words of comfort. He started rubbing soothing circles on my back and brought me into his lap.

I grabbed on to him like it was my last lifeline and I wouldn't let go. The feeling was too strong for me to take it alone. With him here I knew after all of this was over everything would be all right.

Everything that I've kept balled up inside me is boiling over and its coming full throttle. Everything I tried to push behind me has caught up with me and I wasn't ready for it.

Her words.

Her words echoed in the back of my head. I could here them as clearly as if she was right here with me.

"Goodbye I love you."

I wanted to be able to tell her I loved her I wanted her to be here with me.

But she wasn't and she would never be here with me. She was gone now.

As Edward held me one of the many things going through my mind was how pathetic it is for a creature like me to just break down like this.

I'm supposed to be stronger than this. I'm supposed to be tougher.

It didn't take me that long to recover from my horrible state and I quickly bounced back to the 'normal' me.

Edward picked me up and we sat down on his black leather couch and cuddled.

He whispered reassuring words to me and I could feel myself relax.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him so I wouldn't wake Charlie.

" For what?" he asked pulling back to look at me.

"For putting everyone through this and breaking down and just being a burden."

He sighed and turned me in his lap so I was facing him.

He kissed my forehead and then my nose and chin. Then he rested his forehead against mine.

"You will never be a burden to any of us. You are family. You didn't put anybody through anything. Like I said, Love, you are family and we protect our family."

"Ok." I whispered and looked down.

He made me look at him again. "Whenever you break down Bella I will always, always be there to pick up the pieces. I will always be there to make you happy again and try my hardest to make you smile that beautiful smile of yours. I've told you this before and I will always tell you. I love you. When you hurt I hurt. When you are sad I'm sad. When you are happy I'm happy. My only wish is that I never give you anything to be sad about but only to be happy about. You are my life now. My responsibility and I look forward to spending the rest of forever with you. That's… if you'll have me."

I heard a quiet awe from downstairs and Rose bellow, "I know I hate him but why can't you ever say stuff like that to me?"

I chuckled softly and grabbed Edward's face in between my hands. "I love you too. I will be there just as you will for me…for the rest of forever."

**Later that night…**

There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened and Rose's scent hit my senses.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." Both Edward and I said.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Bella." She whispered.

"Of course." I said making the move to get up but Edward wouldn't let go of my waste.

"Alone…" Rose whispers.

"Edward," I whined, "I'm coming back."

He sighed and let go of my waste but lingered for a little while.

"I'll be here with Charlie." He murmured.

Rose grabbed my hand and she pulled me towards Edward's window. We both jumped and landed on our feet and I followed her to our destination. We ended up by a small cottage in the middle of the forest where Ben and Mina's scents lingered. Rose opened the unlocked door and ushered me in.

She didn't turn on the light seeing as we could see each other perfectly fine.

"What's the matter Rose?" I asked after a while of silence.

"I never knew that you had to go through all of that alone. I feel horrible for treating you the way I did when we first met. I went into protective mode and I just…" She trailed off.

"Rose it's fine. I understand where you are coming from and I forgive you. It isn't your fault

"I want to tell you about my past." She whispered.

"Rose you don't have to do that. I told you I forgive you everything is behind us now." I whispered reassuringly.

"No," She said shaking her head, "I want to tell you. You deserve to know. I know everything about you…" She whispered.

I nodded my head and she motioned for me to sit down. I did and she sat parallel to me.

"I was eighteen, foolish and spoiled. I hated the world most of all I hated my father. Honestly I don't remember why I hated him. I just remember that there was no good with my father. Everything was always about him. He never cared about me and I had to care for myself. My father was a drunk. He did anything for alcohol. He ran out of money he made the decision to lend me to his friends for money. The first and last time he lent me out was the day I was transformed. The man was so brutal with me. He did unspeakable things to me. He beat me. Cussed at me and told me I was worthlessI started bleeding and the bleeding wouldn't stop. The man left me there to die but Carlisle saved me. After Edward told me this I went on a bitter rampage. I ran. I didn't know where I was going I just ran and when I had to I would swim. I still didn't stop, well only to hunt of course. When I got as far as Paris I turned back. I retraced all my steps and finally found my way back home. Carlisle took me back into his home. But something deep inside me wasn't right. I felt like I was missing something. So out of a cold dead heart I went back for revenge on my father. I can still remember the taste of his blood and the look on his face when he saw me walk through that front door. I can remember his heart rate go up when I reminded him of what he had done to me. I still don't know how I feel about killing my own father. I don't regret it and that probably makes me a bad person but I'm not going to lie. That man was the cause of my misery. He was the reason I hated my life before my transformation and the only thing on my mind was revenge which I got."

I sat there silent. I didn't know what to say, what to think. I would never have guessed that something like that could have happened to Rosalie.

"That's horrible." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

She waved it off. "No need to be. What's done is done. I can't change the past. I may have gone through some serious b.s. but I'm here and happier than I could ever be. Don't feel sorry for my Bella. I'm ok."

"I didn't know." I whispered.

"It's ok." She whispered. "I've forgiven him and I've moved on."

"Why did you tell me?" I asked.

"Honestly, you, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward are the only ones who know. I haven't the heart to tell Emmett. I don't know what it would do to him. Seeing him today with his mom brought all of this to the surface and I had to talk to someone."

"Are you going to tell him?" I asked carefully.

"Soon." She nodded.

* * *

**Ok so I know this is an awkward ending but it's the perfect beginning for my next chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


End file.
